


Paradise of pain

by Plague



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Holidays, M/M, Romance, Summer, Vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plague/pseuds/Plague





	1. Prolog

Niebo płakało. Zupełnie jakby wiedziało co się za chwilę stanie.

Młody chłopak biegł szybko poprzez miejski park. Jego ubranie było przemoczone, a on sam był już bardzo zmęczony. Znany był ze swojej zwinności i szybkości, lecz wytrzymałość nie była jego mocną stroną. Jednak nie poddawał się. Wysoko podnosił swoje chude nogi, wydłużając krok, by zyskać choć trochę cennych sekund. Gorączkowo myślał o miejscu, gdzie mógłby się schować. Niestety, dookoła nic takiego nie było.

Czterej mężczyźni którzy go gonili, byli coraz bliżej, dobrze o tym wiedział. Dochodziła do niego myśl, że jego koniec może niedługo nastąpić, lecz nie żałował żadnej chwili z przeszłości. Nie rozumiał z drugiej strony, dlaczego ktoś ocenia go za to kogo kocha, a nie za to jakim jest człowiekiem. Gorycz zalewała co jakiś czas jego serce, ale starał się ją tłumić miłością.

Przywołał w myślach twarz swojego kochanka. Jego długie brązowe włosy, duże czekoladowe oczy, delikatnie dłonie. To sprawiało, że mimo tej sytuacji, uśmiechał się.

Każde ich spotkanie musieli utrzymywać w tajemnicy. Ich miłość była zakazana, jak u Shakespeare'a. Otrząsnął się ze wspomnień i przyspieszył. Odgłosy kroków były coraz głośniejsze.

W akcie desperacji rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu kryjówki. Szybko schował się za, lekko oberwanym z liści, krzakiem. Usiadł na mokrej trawie, przyciągając do klatki piersiowej kolana. Skrył pomiędzy nimi głowę i starał się uspokoić oddech. Łzy same zaczęły spływać mu po policzkach. W końcu zdał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni swój nowy telefon, starając się go uruchomić, na próżno. Bateria nie była naładowana. Ze złości rzucił nim o ziemie.

Usłyszał zbliżające się kroki. Błyskawicznie zasłonił usta dłonią. Słyszał ich szydercze śmiech i głupie teksty. Mówili takie rzeczy, które człowiek z odrobiną moralności, nigdy by nie powtórzył. Chłopak jeszcze bardziej się skulił.

Zapadła cisza. Słychać było tylko dudnienie słabnącego deszczu. Z nadzieją podniósł głowę, a jego ciekawskie oczy zlustrowały okolice. Niestety, oni tylko na to czekali. Ukryli się przy rozpadającej się ławce.

W mgnieniu oka doskoczyli do zdezorientowanego młodzieńca. Na początku ból był nie do zniesienia, ale chłopak nie krzyczał, nawet nie jęknął. Nie chciał dać takiej satysfakcji swoim oprawco.

Poczuł metaliczny smak krwi w swoich ustach. Rozchylił powoli powieki, które dotąd miał mocno zaciśnięte. Chciał zawołać kogoś by mu pomógł. Parędziesiąt metrów dalej zobaczył dwie osoby: dorosłego mężczyznę oraz chłopca, który wyglądał na pięć, może sześć lat.

Maluch ciągnął swojego opiekuna za kurtkę, widocznie prosząc, aby coś zrobił. Niestety ojciec wydawał na niego wyrok. Należy mu się, kto źle postępuje musi ponieść karę - powiedział i odszedł wraz z chłopcem, pozostawiając młodzieńca na pewną śmierć.

On sam znów przymknął swoje oczy, czekając na to co nieuniknione. Poczuł się lekki, jakby nic nie ważył. Ciosy już nie sprawiały mu bólu. Wolność owładnęła całym jego ciałem. Gdyby zapragnął latać, poleciałby. Mógł teraz wszystko, jednak pragnął tylko jednego. W końcu ujrzał twarz swojego ukochanego i mimo tego, że jego serce przestawało bić, wiedział, że będzie szczęśliwy. Na wieki.


	2. Rozdział 1

Dziesięć, dziewięć, osiem, siedem, sześć, pięć, cztery, trzy, dwa, jeden i ... Dryń! Rozbrzmiał ostatni dzwonek, uwalniając szczęśliwych uczniów od ostatnich, w tym roku, zajęć. Z ulgą podniosłem się z krzesła i zacząłem pakować swoje rzeczy do torby.

\- Z chłopakami idziemy na boisko, pograć trochę. Idziesz z nami? - spytał Łukasz, jeden z moich szkolnych przyjaciół.

Był to chłopak którego wszędzie było pełno. Zawsze potrafił każdego rozśmieszyć, ale był też bardzo bezpośredni, co nie raz ściągało na niego kłopoty. Zawadiacki uśmiech nigdy nie schodził z jego twarzy, tak samo jak lekkie rumieńce, które dodawały mu uroku. Miał duże czekoladowe oczy oraz krótko obcięte włosy w tym samym kolorze. Dodatkowo zwykle miał na sobie kolorowe ubrania gdyż uważał, że odzwierciedlają jego szaloną dusze.

\- Nie mogę. Nieoficjalnie zaczynam dzisiaj pracę u państwa Sobesto. Nie chce się spóźnić - powiedziałem szczerze.

\- Szkoda. Mam nadzieje, że wyrwiesz się w przyszłym tygodniu. - Wyszczerzył się i pociągnął mnie w stronę drzwi.

\- Wiesz jak jest, nie mogę z tego zrezygnować - burknąłem ponuro, zabierając wszystkie, pozostawione w szafce, rzeczy. Nasza szkoła nie była duża, tak samo jak miasto, jednak była bardzo dobrze wyposażona.

\- Wiem. - Łukasz spojrzał na mnie ze współczuciem w oczach. - Pamiętaj że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Byłem mu wdzięczny za te słowa. Był jednym z niewielu ludzi którym mogłem zaufać w każdej sprawie.

\- Dzięki.

Zabrałem z szafki jeszcze sweter oraz klucze do domu i poszedłem za moim przyjacielem ku wyjściu. Przy dziedzińcu pożegnaliśmy się i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę.

Nasza szkoła mieściła się w starym, troszkę zaniedbanym, budynku. Został wykonany w tylu gotyckim, dlatego gdy pierwszy raz go zobaczyłem, bałem się, że stare i pomarszczone zakonnice będą zmuszać nas do modlenia się i czytania pisma świętego na każdym kroku. Na szczęście, wtedy nauczyłem się, że pozory mylą i nie należy oceniać niczego po wyglądzie.

Większość osób już dawno opuściła teren placówki, przez co mogłem bez zbędnego rozgardiaszu wrócić do domu.

Przemierzałem wiecznie spokojne ulice miasta. Ludzie byli tu pomocni i przyjaźnie nastawiani. Jednak, zdarzały się wyjątki.

Stanąłem przed dużymi żelaznymi drzwiami, które popchnąłem mocno. Od razu do moich nozdrzy dotarł odór papierosów i alkoholu. Nienawidziłem tego miejsca. Szybko przemierzyłem rozpadające się schody.

Drzwi do mojego domu były otwarte. Nie zdziwiło mnie to. Moi rodzice nie byli porządnymi, podręcznikowymi opiekunami. We wspomnieniach zawszę widzę ojca z wielkim brzuchem i pijackim szerokim uśmiechem. Już wtedy go nie znosiłem. W ogóle nie byłem do niego podobny. Miałem nieco niesforne kruczoczarne włosy z krótką grzywką, którą zwykle zaczesywałem do góry bądź do tyłu. On natomiast, gdy jeszcze miał jakieś włosy, były one brązowe i zwijały się przy końcach, a jego czarne, puste oczy były przeciwieństwem moich, błękitnych. Nawet postura nas dzieliła. Byłem wysoki oraz szczupły, przez to często myślałem czy tak naprawdę jestem jego synem. Po mojej matce mogłem się wszystkiego spodziewać. Robiła dla niego wszystko, nie ważne jaką absurdalną zachciankę sobie wymyślił. Irytowało mnie to. Nie miałem z nią dobrego kontaktu, ale często, zamiast postawić mu się, bo wiedziała, że to co robi jest złe, po prostu udawała że tego nie widzi.

Byłem jej odbiciem lustrzanym. Również miała czarne włosy, jednak jej kosmyki falowały się, a jej oczy były jeszcze ciemniejsze.

Przeszedłem przez ciemny korytarz, wprost do drugich drzwi po prawej za którymi znajdował się mój pokój. Było to jasne pomieszczenie, ubogie w ozdoby. Jedynie na ścianach wisiały plakaty polskich sportowców. Oprócz tego, znajdował się w nim stary powycierany tapczan, drewniane biurko, wraz z krzesłem oraz szafa na ubrania.

Szybko przebrałem się w wygodniejsze spodnie i koszulkę, wziąłem leżące na stole jabłko i wyszedłem na dwór. Musiałem dotrzeć to pobliskiego przystanku. Większość drogi przebiegłem, gdyż autobus jeżdżący na obrzeża miasta odjeżdżał co godzinę, a nie chciałem się spóźnić.

Przybyłem akurat wtedy, gdy podjeżdżał. Zdyszany wszedłem do środka i zająłem miejsce przy oknie. Podróż spędziłem przyjemnie, oglądając zmieniający się krajobraz oraz odgryzając kolejne kawałki owocu.

W końcu wysiadłem na dość obskurnym przystanku, przeciągnąłem się i ruszyłem drogą w stronę mojego nowego miejsca pracy. Byłem pozytywnie nastawiony, jutro kończyliśmy rok szkolny uroczystym apelem, a wakacje zapowiadały się całkiem dobrze, mimo że pracowicie.

Po kilkunastu minutach zobaczył w oddali początek kompleksu. Już z daleka widać było ogromny, drewniany dom. Zdziwiłem się dlatego, że była to najbardziej zamożna rodzina w okolicy, a budynek wyglądał skromnie.

Przeszedłem przez bramę, nad którą wisiał szyld z nazwą ośrodka jeździeckiego "Paradise". Wkroczyłem na jego teren. Oprócz domu, znajdującego się na przedzie, można było dostrzec rozległe wybiegi dla koni. Większość była pusta, lecz naliczyłem siedem wierzchowców biegających po nich wolno.

Ruszyłem drogą prowadzącą na werandę i zadzwoniłem do drzwi. Po chwili ujrzałem bardzo ładną kobietę, z kręconymi blond włosach, niebieskimi oczami oraz z długimi nogami. Była ubrana w strój jeździecki. Miała beżowe spodnie z grubszym materiałem na wewnętrznej stronie ud oraz koszule w kratkę włożoną w spodnie.

\- Dzień dobry. Miałem się dzisiaj zgłosić. Nazywam się Marcin Wieczorek.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała:

\- Witaj. Czekałam na Ciebie. Nazywam się Ewa Sobesto i jestem właścicielką tego ośrodka. Chodź, zaprowadzę Cie do Filipa, który zajmuje się całym tym terenem. On przydzieli Ci pracę.

Poszedłem za nią w głąb domu. Przeszliśmy przez korytarz, wchodząc do eleganckiego salonu urządzonego w nowoczesnym stylu. Diametralnie się to różniło od zewnętrznego wyglądu. Wyszliśmy na dwór, przez drzwi balkonowe. Stanąłem na drewniany tarasie, na którym znajdował się wiklinowy stół do kawy oraz cztery krzesła do kompletu. Z tego miejsca mogłem zobaczyć całą stadninę. Na środku stała duża, wyglądająca na nową, stajnia, a obok niej znajdowała się druga, dużo mniejsza. Na drzwiach pierwszej z nich, dużymi błyszczącymi literami było napisane: "Siódmego dnia Bóg pomyślał; "Stworzę jeszcze połączenie nieba i ziemi" i stworzył konia w galopie. "

Oprócz tego, oraz wieloakrowych* wybiegów, był zamknięty i zadaszony wybieg do ujeżdżania zwierząt oraz przybudówka w której, jak później się dowiedziałem, były wszystkie sprzęty potrzebne przy oporządzaniu koni i utrzymywaniu ośrodka.

Skierowaliśmy się w dół, prosto do dużej stajni. Mogłem teraz dokładnie obejrzeć malowidło na ścianie. Poza napisem były też rysunki koni. Nigdy nie czułem jakiejś głębszej więzi ze zwierzętami, ale spodobał mi się ten klimat.

Budynek w środku nie przypominał tych klasycznych stajni z filmów. Była czysta, jasna oraz panowała w niej przyjemna atmosfera. Konie cichutko postukiwały swoimi podkowami, rżały wesoło do siebie nawzajem lub odpoczywały w spokoju.

Przemknąłem po każdym z nich wzrokiem. Wszystkie były rasowe, to zauważyłem na pierwszy rzut oka. Biła od nich majestatyczność.

Poszedłem za panią Ewą w głąb budynku. Przy każdym boksie było napisane imię konia, jaką ma dietę czy zalecenia, a poniżej wisiały rozety. Było ich mnóstwo! W każdym kolorze i wielkości. Starałem się wyróżnić tego, który ma ich najwięcej. W końcu znalazłem. Koń nazywam się Intro, jednak nie było go w zagrodzie. Zamiast niego, był tam wysoki i dość umięśniony chłopak. Jego włosy przechodziły z ciemnego rudego w brąz co dawało bardzo ciekawy efekt. Ubrany był jedynie w dżinsowe ogrodniczki oraz bejsbolówkę założoną tył na przód. Sprzątał, zamiatając starą ściółkę z podłogi.

Gdy nas zobaczył, zatrzymał się i uśmiechnął.

\- Dzień dobry - przywitał się.

Jego głos był niski i przyjemny dla ucha. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech.

\- Przyprowadziłam Ci nowego pomocnika. Pokaż mu co i jak. Niech się dzisiaj trochę zaaklimatyzuje - powiedziała pani Ewa spoglądając na zegarek założony na lewej ręce. - Ja muszę już iść, jestem już spóźniona, także powodzenia.

Puściła jeszcze oko do Filipa i wyszła główną bramą.

Przeczesałem nerwowo włosy palcami.

\- Nie będę Cie zapoznawać z pracą tutaj, gdyż to należy do moich obowiązków. Będziesz się zajmować drugą, mniejszą stajnią, gdzie trzymamy źrebaki, klacze w ciąży czy stare konie - tłumaczył wychodząc z boksu i go zamykając.

Ręką wskazał mi drugie, boczne wyjście z budynku. Wyszedłem przez nie potykając się o próg. Usłyszałem cichy chichot gdy zbierałem swoje obolałe ciało z podłogi. Brunet podał mi rękę i pomógł mi wstać.

\- Musisz uważać, pełno jest tu takich miejsc.

Znaleźliśmy się w drugiej stajni. Ta była mniej profesjonalna, ale przez to dużo przytulniejsza

\- Macie jakieś źrebaki? - spytałem autentycznie zainteresowany.

\- Dwóch rocznych, ale za miesiąc powinien się pojawić kolejny - powiedział podchodząc do jednego z wybiegów. - Masz tu pod opieką dziesięć koni. W tym dwa roczne o których mówiłem, jedną klaczkę w ciąży i siedem starych. Wyjaśnię Ci teraz co należy do Twoich obowiązków. Podstawową rzeczą kiedy przychodzisz do stadniny jest oczywiście przygotowanie potrzebnego sprzętu jak węże, szczotki czy wiadra. Wszystko musi być czyste i schludne. Przy każdym boksie, jak może już zauważyłeś, jest przywieszona kartka z wymogami odżywczymi i pielęgnacyjnymi. Każdy koń ma osobną, specjalnie dobraną, dietę.

Przeszliśmy do pomieszczenia gdzie były narzędzia i ekwipunek. Filip wskazał dłonią na cztery duże worki leżące pod ścianą. Kiedy mówił, wyglądał bardzo profesjonalnie i dumnie.

\- Masz dokładnie rozpisane proporcję, więc myślę, że nie będzie z tym problemu. Wodę bierzemy z pobliskiego zbiornika. Zainstalowano cztery miejsca z których możemy ją pobierać, to jest przy każdym wyjściu ze stajen.

Wyszliśmy z kantorka oraz z budynku. Ujrzałem znowu pełno rozległych wybiegów.

\- Od pół, do godziny po podaniu pożywienia, wypuszczamy konie na łąki. Jak to robimy, też masz ściśle opisane. Młode źrebaki muszą być odizolowane od reszty, gdyż potrzebują one miejsca do rozwoju, tak samo jak stare konie pragną odpoczynku. Wyjaśnię Ci wszystko później, w praktyce. Dzisiaj to będą tylko luźny ogół. W każdym razie, kiedy już wszystkie znajdą się na wolnej przestrzeni, czyścimy boksy. Oczywiście mamy też przerwę. Państwo Sobesto są bardzo hojni i życzliwi, więc zapewnią Ci wszystko czego będziesz potrzebować. Zliczając w to jedzenie czy picie, ale też ubranie. Wracając do tematu, popołudniu pielęgnujemy każdego konia. Robiąc to codziennie nie jest z tym zbyt wiele problemu. Głównie trzeba je wyczesać. Robimy to tuż przed zamknięciem ich na noc. Po tym musimy im tylko zapewnić wodę i siano. Możemy poruszać się po całym kompleksie, włączając w to dom naszych pracodawców.

Zatrzymaliśmy się przy płocie który odgradzał pastwisko od placu. Filip oparł się o niego i popatrzył mi w oczy.

\- Jeśli się będziesz dobrze zachował i sumiennie wykonywał swoje obowiązki, to będzie Ci tu naprawdę bardzo dobrze. Państwo Sobesto to wspaniali ludzie. Musisz tylko przestrzegać panujących tutaj zasad.

Przez chwilę panowała między nami ciążąca cisza. Zapatrzyłem się w jego głębokie zielone oczy, których nie mogłem wcześniej dojrzeć. Dostrzegłem w nich na samym porządku upór który potem dał upust sympatii. Uśmiechnął się lekko i powiedział:

\- Możesz jeszcze się tu trochę pokręcić. Na dzisiejszy dzień to tyle. Jutro przejdziesz test praktyczny - zaśmiał się. - Muszę już wracać do pracy. Miło było Cie poznać.

Wyciągnął do mnie dłoń którą uścisnąłem. Chwile później mogłem bezkarnie obserwować go od tyłu. Przejechałem wzrokiem po jego odsłoniętych ramionach, kierując się niżej. Otrząsnąłem się. Nie wyciągnąłem konsekwencji ze swojego zachowania, uznałem, że to tylko chwilowa fascynacją, że zainteresowanie chłopakami przejdzie mi szybciej niż przyszło, w końcu jeszcze dojrzewałem. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak bardzo się myliłem...


	3. Rozdział 2

Po tygodniu spędzonym w "Raju", mogłem z pewnością powiedzieć, że pokochałem to miejsce. Mimo początkowych trudności, odnalazłem się tu bardzo szybko. Filip bardzo dokładnie tłumaczył mi wszystko i wyjaśniał. Podczas pracy widziałem w jego oczach odrobinę żalu. Byłem bardzo ciekawy o co chodziło, jednak bałem się zapytać.

Kolejny tydzień rozpoczął się bardzo dobrze, gdyby nie mała kłótnia z matką rano, to powiedziałbym że idealnie. Obudziłem się dosyć wcześnie, koło godziny szóstej. Przetarłem moje, jeszcze zaspane, oczy i wstałem na nogi. Ubrałem się w przygotowane wcześniej rzeczy, uporządkowałem pokój i po wymienieniu kilku głośniejszych uwag z moją rodzicielką, wyszedłem z domu. Słońce powoli pojawiało się na horyzoncie, sprawiając, że na niebie pojawiły się czerwone refleksy. Uśmiechnąłem się na ten widok i przyspieszyłem kroku. Świat dookoła wydawał mi się wyjątkowo szczęśliwy. Ptaki wesoło śpiewały, skacząc z gałęzi na gałąź, bezpańskie koty z gracją prężyły swoje chude ciała i kręciły radośnie wąsami. Nawet zwykle ponury kierowca autobusu uśmiechnął się do mnie przyjaźnie. Mnie samemu udzieliła się taka atmosfera.

Wysiadłem na, już dobrze znanym, przystanku i podskakując ruszyłem do góry drogą. Od razu skierowałem się do głównej stadniny. Zawsze tamtędy przechodziłem, by chodź przez chwilę pooglądać konie "treningowe". Każdego dnia miałem nadzieje, że tajemniczy koń o imieniu Intro, pojawi się w końcu w stadninie. Zżerała mnie ciekawość, jak on może wyglądać i kto jest jego jeźdźcem. Niestety, również dzisiaj go nie było. Westchnąłem ciężko rozczarowany i poszedłem do mniejszej stajni. Przeszedłem przez drzwi, uważając na ciągle nokautujący mnie próg. Przez te kilka dni nabawiłem się już kilku siniaków.

Jak każdego dnia, zacząłem od wyciągnięcia dużego wiadra schowanego w szafie i zacząłem odmierzać paszę dla pierwszego konia. Większość wytycznych znałem już na pamięć, więc spokojnie zacząłem swoją pracę.

Przy wypuszczaniu koni na wybiegi, zawsze towarzyszył mi Filip. Czasem również przychodził w ciągu dnia by zobaczyć jak sobie radzę. Mogę śmiało przyznać, że był zadowolony z moich postępów. Oboje dobrze się dogadywaliśmy, mimo to że był on bardzo skrytą i tajemniczą osobą. Jedyną rzeczą którą się o nim dowiedziałem było to, że ma dziewiętnaście lat. Przez to coraz częściej przyłapywałem się na myśleniu o jego życiu. Pytałem go czasem o rodzinę czy szkołę, ale on zawsze mnie zbywał, co tylko wzmagało moją ciekawość.

Jak co dzień, przystanęliśmy przy płocie. Po chwili spędzonej w ciszy, wreszcie się odezwał:

— Muszę wracać do pracy. Ty lepiej też się dzisiaj przyłóż, państwo Sobesto wracają wieczorem — powiedział i odszedł wolnym krokiem.

Zamyśliłem się. Przez ten cały tydzień nie zawracałem sobie głowy nieobecnością moich pracodawców. Kiedy miałem jakieś pytanie czy potrzeby zawsze zwracałem się do Filipa. Zastanawiałem się gdzie mogli wyjechać. Uznałem w końcu, że to pewnie ma związek z jakimiś interesami. Westchnąłem głośno i również skierowałem się do stajni, by posprzątać boksy.

Oczywiście, jak to zwykle bywa w moim przypadku, kiedy miałem być idealnym pracownikiem, nawaliłem. Postanowiłem wszystko zrobić porządnie, dlatego zamykałem konie troszeczkę dłużej niż zwykle. Źrebaki zawsze zostawiałem na koniec, by mogły się dostatecznie wybiegać. Kiedy zadowolony ze swojej pracy poszedłem po nie, spostrzegłem, że jedna z drewnianych belek tworzących zagrodę osunęła się, otwierając maluchom drogę na wolność. Na szczęście jeden z nich - Erot, był nadal w środku. Odetchnąłem lekko. Niestety po jego bracie nie było śladu.

Szybko zaprowadziłem Erota do boksu i zabierając wiszącą na haczyku bluzę, pognałem przed siebie. Po kilkunastu minutach biegu musiałem się zatrzymać i odetchnąć. Znajdowałem się na polu pełnym kukurydzy, które ciągnęło się jeszcze parę set metrów. Próbowałem dostrzec jakiś ruch dookoła, jednak nic nie zobaczyłem. Zacząłem iść dalej. Poczucie winy zaczęło ściskać mnie od środka. Przed oczami pojawiły mi się rozgniewane i rozczarowane twarze: Filipa oraz państwa Sobesto. Przygryzłem wargę, powstrzymując napływające do oczu łzy. Nienawidziłem tego uczucia. Zawsze starałem się dawać z siebie sto procent, by każdy był ze mnie zadowolony i nie miał żadnych zastrzeżeń.

Kiedy wszedłem na tereny wyjałowione przez liczne pożary, zaczęło się ściemniać. Życie w tym miejscu umarło, co dodawało mu bardzo nieprzyjemny klimat. Do tego nieliczne skupiska żółtej trawy oraz przelatujące mi nad głową kruki sprawiły, że po moich plecach przeszedł dreszcz. Chciałem zawrócić, ale usłyszałem dochodzący z oddali zduszony jęk. Stawiając ostrożnie kroki, skierowałem się w stronę jego źródła. Przy bezlistnych krzakach, coś się poruszyło. Przestraszyłem się i odskoczyłem, potykając się o wystający z ziemi korzeń. Na szczęście zdołałem utrzymać równowagę.

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę i pochylając swoje ciało do przodu, sprawdziłem co się tam czai. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Mały Atom szarpał się z gałęzią, która zakleszczyła jego nogę pomiędzy grubymi gałęziami.

Zbliżyłem się do niego powoli, by nie spłoszyć uciekiniera. Pogłaskałem go delikatnie po grzbiecie, starając się mu przekazać, że nie zrobię mu krzywdy. Uwolniłem ciało konia z pułapki, równocześnie łapiąc go za uzdę. Wolnym krokiem, starając się dostrzec bezpieczną drogę w mroku, ciągnąłem go do jego domu.

Starałem się przygotować psychicznie na to co mogę zastać na miejscu. Ze straceniem pracy i awanturą już się pogodziłem. Krzyki nie robiły na mnie wrażenia, przyzwyczaiłem się do nich przez wiecznie kłócących się rodziców. Najgorsze dla mnie była świadomość, że kogoś zawiodłem.

Na terenie ośrodka było nienaturalnie cicho. Uznałem to jednak za dobry znak. Miałem nadzieje, że nikt niczego nie zauważył.

— Warto było tak uciekać? — spytałem konia cichutko, prowadząc go przez uśpioną stajnie.

Poklepałem go po grzbiecie i zamknąłem w boksie. Uzupełniłem jeszcze zapasy wody oraz siana i mogłem spokojnie odetchnąć. Zabrałem wszystkie moje rzeczy i wyszedłem z budynku.

Gdy tylko zamknąłem za sobą drzwi, poczułem jak ktoś przyciąga mnie do mocnego uścisku. Momentalnie się spiąłem, lecz kiedy usłyszałem łagodny i ciepły głos, uspokoiłem się:

— Dobrze że już jesteś, wszyscy się strasznie o Ciebie martwiliśmy — powiedziała mi wprost do ucha pani Ewa.

— Przepraszam, nie chciałem narobić kłopotu. — Wyswobodziłem się, stanąłem przygarbiony i zapatrzyłem się na moje brudne od błota trampki.

— Ależ kochanie, nic się przecież nie stało. Nie masz się o co martwić. Ogrodzenie miało zostać odnowione już parę tygodniu temu, niestety przez zawody zupełnie o tym, wraz z mężem, zapomnieliśmy. To nie była Twoja wina — powiedziała i rozczochrała moje włosy.

Podniosłem głowę do góry i uśmiechnąłem się. Za jej plecami stały jeszcze dwie osoby. Obie znałem jedynie z widzenia i z plotek. Pierwszą z nich był Adam Sobesto. Pewnie kiedy myślicie o bogaczu, przychodzi wam na myśl stary, gruby i do tego samotny facet, dbający jedynie o siebie i zysk. Jednak pan Adam był tego totalnym przeciwieństwem. Był trzydziestoparoletnim zadbanym mężczyzną, z wysportowanym ciałem. Widać było że znał się na modzie, tak samo jak jego żona.

Drugą osobą, przypatrującą się temu zdarzeniu z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, był Aleksander, syn moich pracodawców. Był bardzo podobny do swojej matki. Miał bardzo jasne, kręcone włosy i przeraźliwie zielone oczy. Na sobie miał szeroki czarny dres z czerwonymi dodatkami, który zakrywał jego wysportowane ciało. Chodziliśmy razem do szkoły, stąd wiedziałem, że jest ode mnie o rok młodszy. Był dość popularnym, ale spokojnym chłopakiem. Podobno dobrze się uczył i ze wszystkimi się dogadywał, chodź podejrzewałem, że większość ludzi stara się o jego uwagę tylko dlatego, że jest bogaty i przystojny.

Jeszcze raz zlustrowałem go wzrokiem i dostrzegłem w jego dłoni złoty puchar oraz wystający z kieszeni kawałek biało-czerwonej wstążki. Kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, przekręcił lekko głowę w bok i poszerzył swój uśmiech.

— To znaczy, że jutro mam przyjść tak jak zwykle? — Spojrzałem niepewnie na małżeństwo.

— Oczywiście - odpowiedział pan Sobesto. — Lecz teraz chcielibyśmy Cie zaprosić na świętowanie kolejnego sukcesu. Poza tym, pewnie jesteś bardzo zmęczony więc odpoczniesz trochę.

Już miałem odmówić, ale zobaczyłem niemą prośbę w oczach Aleksandra, więc tylko skinąłem głową i poszedłem w ślad za nimi. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale od razu poczułem do niego sympatię. Z natury jestem dość przyjazną osobą, jednak tym razem to było coś innego.

Ulokowaliśmy się wszyscy w salonie. Był to jasny pokój z dużym kominkiem oraz telewizorem. Prócz tego, znajdowała się tu spora półka na książki, kanapa, stolik do kawy i dwa fotele. Państwo Sobesto wyjaśnili mi, że przez ten tydzień byli na zawodach jeździeckich, gdzie ich syn zdobył pierwsze miejsce w konkursie skoków. Pogratulowałem mu i chodź może mi się tylko wydawało, dostrzegłem delikatny rumieniec na jego twarzy. Widać było, że jest skromnym dzieciakiem. Jego rodzice cały czas go zachwalali, a on nieudolnie starał się zmienić temat. Na jego szczęście, monolog który prowadził pan Adam, został przerwany przez dzwonek do drzwi. Kiedy tylko poszedł sprawdzić kto to, pani Ewa postanowiła pójść po szampana.

Zostaliśmy sami. Na początku blondyn przypatrywał mi się z tym samym subtelnym uśmiechem na ustach. W końcu wyciągnął do mnie dłoń i powiedział:

— Mam na imię Aleksander, ale możesz mi mówić Aleks.

Pochwyciłem jego długie, chude palce w swoją, szorstką od pracy, dłoń.

— Marcin.

— Wiem — odparł szybko i znów poszerzył swój uśmiech, pokazując rząd białych i prostych zębów. — Znam Cie ze szkoły.

Zdziwiłem się trochę, że mnie znał. Co prawda miasto nie było duże i większość ludzi się znała, lecz nie widziałem w sobie nic takiego wyjątkowego, żeby chciałoby się mną interesować. Rozmowę przerwał nam powrót jego rodziców. Zauważyłem że nadal ściskam małą, w stosunku do mojej, dłoń Aleksandra, więc czym prędzej ją puściłem i odwróciłem wzrok.

Pan Adam przyniósł ze sobą dwa duże pudełka z pizzą, a jego żona schłodzonego szampana bezalkoholowego. Aleks wytłumaczył mi, że jego rodzina ma bardzo sceptyczne podejście do napojów procentowych. Była to dla mnie miła odmiana.

To był przyjemny wieczór. Z moimi pracodawcami nawiązałem dobry kontakt, za to ich syn była bardzo cichy i tajemniczy. Cały czas przyglądał mi się z nieodgadnioną miną. Kiedy było już dość późno, pożegnałem się grzecznie i wyszedłem na dwór. Odetchnąłem cicho i uśmiechnąłem się. To był dobry dzień.


	4. Rozdział 3

Następnego dnia wróciłem do ośrodka jeździeckiego w perfidnym nastroju. Moja matka, pijana od samego rana, znów miała do mnie jakieś pretensje. Kiedy była w takim stanie wszystko ją denerwowało. Tym razem chodziło o moje świadectwo. Dopiero teraz sobie przypomniała, że skończył się rok szkolny i patrząc na moje oceny, uznała, że są niewystarczające. Gdy oznajmiła mi, że muszę siedzieć w domu i się uczyć, po prostu ją wyśmiałem. Tym razem nie zareagowała jak zwykle. Piekący ślad na moim policzku, nie pozwalał mi o tym zapomnieć. Czułem się z tym naprawdę źle. Moi rodzice nigdy nie byli wzorowi, to fakt, jednak nie posunęli się nigdy do przemocy. Nie było to mocne uderzenie, niestety tylko fizycznie.

Smętnie przebierając nogami, dotarłem do bramy głównej. Nie spodziewałem się niczego wyjątkowego po tym dniu. Na szczęście się myliłem. Jak co dzień wszedłem do dużej stajni, by dostać się do mniejszej, to była najkrótsza droga. Leniwie przejeżdżałem wzrokiem po kolejnych koniach. Byłem strasznie zdziwiony, gdy boks konia Intro nie był pusty. Zobaczyłem pięknego konia rasy hanowerskiej, z siwą grzywą oraz ogonem. Wyglądał na młodego, ale równocześnie doświadczonego wierzchowca. Był bardzo majestatyczny, biła od niego pewność siebie, świadomość swojej doskonałości.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i podszedłem bliżej. Wyciągnąłem dłoń by go delikatnie pogłaskać, lecz on prychnął i gwałtownie uderzył kopytami o podłogę. Przestraszony, odskoczyłem od ogrodzenia.

— Intro spokój. — Usłyszałem cichy, ale melodyjny głos.

Zobaczyłem jak Aleks wchodzi do budynku. Miał na sobie typowy strój do jazdy konnej. Jego długie, chude nogi były idealnie wyeksponowane przez obcisłe spodnie, tak samo było z klatką piersiową. Może nie miał wielkich mięśni, ale widać było, że trenuje. W dłoni trzymał jeszcze palcat i toczek. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę i odetchnąłem.

— Cześć. — Uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko. — Przepraszam za niego, źle reaguje na obcych.

Aleksander podszedł do konia i uspokoił go. Patrzyłem na to z niemałym podziwem. Więź jaka ich łączyła, pokazała mi wtedy po raz pierwszy prawdziwą miłość między człowiekiem a zwierzęciem. Wystarczył zwykły dotyk, a Intro uregulował oddech i stanął normalnie.

— Podejdź.

Blondyn nie czekał na moją odpowiedź. Szybkim ruchem ręki pokazał mi, że mam się pospieszyć, więc zbliżyłem się do niego niepewnie. Niestety on albo tego nie zauważył, albo po prostu się nie przejął. Złapał mnie za nadgarstek i splótł nasze palce. Spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony, ale on w ogóle nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Podłożył nasze dłonie pod nos konia, by mógł przyzwyczaić się do zapachu. Ten nerwowo przyjął ich obecność.

— Intro, Marcin nam nic nie zrobi, ani tobie, ani mi. To nasz przyjaciel. — Aleks starał się przemówić do konia.

Rumak najwyraźniej to zrozumiał, bo po chwili pozwolił mi się pogłaskać. Kiedy Blondyn to zauważył, zabrał swoją dłoń i uśmiechnął się szeroko, przez co moje policzki zarumieniły się nieznacznie.

— Jeśli będziesz dla niego łagodny, nie będziesz się zachowywać zbyt impulsywnie i - co najważniejsze - będziesz w dobrych stosunkach ze mną, Intro stanie się twoim przyjacielem.

— Dziękuje — powiedziałem cicho i popatrzyłem w jego błyszczące, zielone oczy.

Zobaczyłem w nich szczerość i sympatię, co mnie bardzo ucieszyło. Tą błogą chwilę przerwał nam zdenerwowany Filip:

— Marcin, co ty tutaj robisz? Od dwudziestu minut powinieneś się zajmować swoimi końmi.

Zrobiło mi się głupio. Już chciałem go przeprosić i grzecznie pójść, ale zimny głos Aleksa mnie zatrzymał:

— Daj mu spokój, przecież zdąży wszystko zrobić.

Jego zachowanie zmieniło się diametralnie. W jego ślicznych oczach widać było złość i rozdrażnienie. Spojrzałem na niego niepewnie, ale popatrzył na mnie uspokajająco.

— Nie ty tutaj rządzisz młody, więc lepiej się nie wtrącaj.

Filip także nie był przyjaźnie nastawiony do Blondynka. Byłem bardzo ciekawy dlaczego tak między nimi jest.

— To ja już pójdę — powiedziałem cicho. — Na razie.

Aleks znowu uśmiechnął się szeroko i mrugnął do mnie. 

Uwinąłem się z wszystkim szybciutko, pogwizdując pod nosem. Tym razem Filip nie przyszedł mi pomóc. Czułem, że z jakiegoś powodu jest bardzo zły i wolałem nie wchodzić mu w drogę, więc zrobiłem wszystko sam. Może nie było to zbyt skromne, ale musiałem przyznać, że poszło mi świetnie. Przed wypuszczeniem maluchów poszedłem sprawdzić czy płot został naprawiony. Nie chciałem, żeby sytuacja z wczoraj się powtórzyła. Na szczęście wszystko wyglądało na zreperowane. W przyszłym tygodniu miała pojawić się też ekipa, która będzie wymieniać go na nowy. Mogłem spokojnie wpuścić konie na wybieg. Jak zwykle były bardzo żywiołowe, przez co ledwo utrzymywałem ich uprząż w rękach. Reszta już poszła gładko.

Poranki zawsze mijały mi dość szybko. Miałem wtedy najwięcej pracy i nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, jak szybko płynie czas. Przez to, po posprzątaniu wszystkiego, zaczęło mi się okropnie nudzić. Postanowiłem się trochę rozejrzeć. Mimo tego, że spędzałem tutaj praktycznie całe dnie, nie znałem do końca tego miejsca. Najpierw skierowałem się do małej stajni. Przechodząc przez nią, ujrzałem drabinę. Bez krępacji zacząłem wdrapywać się po niej na górę. W paru miejscach szczebelki były uszczerbione, dlatego musiałem być bardzo ostrożny. Znalazłszy się na piętrze, zobaczyłem całą podłogę pokrytą sianem. Delikatnie przerzuciłem stopy na nie, sprawdzając czy jest dostatecznie ugniecione. Grunt był dość twardy, ale chciałem znaleźć troszkę miększe miejsce. W końcu ulokowałem się przy małym oknie, skąd miałem idealny widok na okolice. Położyłem się na plecach, podkładając rękę pod głowę i spojrzałem przez szybę. Zobaczyłem jak z dużej stajni wychodzi Filip niosący wiadro z jabłkami i marchewkami. Podszedł do płotu u zaczął częstować nimi zadowolone konie. Po chwili, z tego samego budynku wyszedł Aleksander, wraz ze swoim koniem, który był przygotowany do jazdy. Cały jego sprzęt był w srebrnym kolorze, przez co wyglądał niemal magicznie. To samo mogłem powiedzieć o jego właścicielu. Aleks uśmiechał się lekko do siebie zakładając rękawiczki. Kiedy już je ubrał, pociągnął Intro za wodze i skierowali się razem na wybieg do skoków. Zauważyłem że Filip patrzy gniewnie, starając się nie zwracać na tą dwójkę uwagi. Blondyn jakby tego nie zauważył. Znalazłszy się w środku, wskoczył na grzbiet hanowera i zaczął wykonywać przeróżne ćwiczenia.

Spędziłem tak godzinę, gapiąc się na niego podczas treningu. Byłem oczarowany jego ruchami, pasją widoczną na pierwszy rzut oka i miłością, którą otaczał wszystko dookoła. Oprócz tego, był w tym naprawdę dobry. Razem z koniem zręcznie przeskakiwali kolejne przeszkody, jakby to było coś naturalnego, jakby żaden z nich nic nie ważył, a grawitacja stała się jedynie nic nie znaczącym pojęciem wspominanym na lekcjach fizyki.

Pochyliłem się trochę do przodu, by przyjrzeć się temu z bliższej odległości. Krzyknąłem przerażony spadając przez dziurę nieugniecionego siana prosto na dół. Na szczęście lądowanie miałem miękkie. Znalazłem się na stosie siana, które znajdowało się przy boksach. Strzepałem śmieci z mojego ubrania i wyszedłem na dwór. Od razu złapał mnie Filip, prosząc o pomoc przy posprzątaniu dużej stajni, gdyż on musiał pilnie wyjść. Zgodziłem się, bo co innego mogłem zrobić? Nie żebym był leniem, ale wolałem dalej obserwować Intro i Aleksa. Z westchnieniem wziąłem się do roboty.

Pierwszy raz jakieś zajęcie w tym miejscu tak bardzo mi się dłużyło. Co chwile przystawałem, by przetrzeć spocone czoło, czy przeczesać palcami włosy. Każdy ruch wykonywałem w żółwim tempie, choć, patrząc na niektóre momenty, powinienem przeprosić żółwie.

Kiedy po trwającej godziny (przynajmniej w mojej głowie) pracy, skończyłem wszystko. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Ściągnąłem z siebie przemoczony od potu podkoszulek, wieszając go na jednej z desek. Nie byłem jakoś przesadnie umięśniony, ale według mnie, wyglądałem całkiem dobrze. Skierowałem się powoli do wyjścia, lecz przez niezawiązane sznurówki wywróciłem się, zdzierając sobie lekko skórę z nadgarstków. Usłyszałem cichy chichot zza moich pleców.

— Dość często się przewracasz, co?

Podniosłem głowę i zobaczyłem Aleksa wchodzącego z drugiej strony, niosącego siodło i uzdę, które odłożył na bok. Szybko wstałem na nogi i otrzepałem spodnie.

— Mam dzisiaj zły dzień — mruknąłem i automatycznie przeczesałem palcami włosy.

— Jesteś teraz zajęty? — zapytał Blondyn przekręcając głowę w bok.

Przyznam, trochę mnie to rozczuliło.

— Właśnie skończyłem. Mam wolną chwilę.

— Cudownie. — W jego oczach błysnęło coś niebezpiecznie. — Spróbuje poprawić ci humor. Chodź!

Aleksander chwycił mnie za rękę i pociągnął ku wyjściu. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się na dworze, promienie słoneczne automatycznie mnie oślepiły, więc dałem się prowadzić chłopakowi.

W końcu dotarliśmy do jego domu i skierowaliśmy się do kuchni. Aleks kazał mi usiąść przy stole i poczekać. Patrzyłem jak krząta się po pokoju, starając się coś przygotować. Nie żeby szło mu źle, po prostu było widać, że nie robi tego za często. Lekko mówiąc... Po dłuższej chwili trzymał w rękach dwa duże pachnące kubki z gorącą czekoladą z bitą śmietaną i słodkimi piankami.

Spojrzałem zdziwiony na wychodzącego z pokoju Aleksandra.

— No co? — spytał przymykając oczy. — Chyba nie chcesz tutaj siedzieć, nie?

Nie odpowiedziałem. Po prostu poszedłem za nim. Poprowadził mnie na piętro, gdzie znajdował się jego pokój. Po drodze rozglądałem się, doszukując się czegoś ciekawego. Niestety, nic takiego nie znalazłem. Był to zwyczajny dom rodziny z dwudziestego pierwszego wieku.

Przeszliśmy przez drewniane drzwi, na których wisiała pomalowana na czarno podkowa. Jego pokój był bardzo przestronny i przytulny. Na dwóch równoległych do siebie ścianach królowała stonowana zieleń, a pozostałe dwie były białe. Wszystkie meble wykonane zostały z jasnego drewna, czyli kolejno: pięknie zdobione łóżko stojące pod oknem, biurko oraz regał zapełniony różnymi rzeczami. Były tam książki, przybory do pisania, piórniki i dużo zeszytów. Jednak to nie one najbardziej rzuciły mi się w oczy. Na dwóch najwyższych półkach znajdowały się rozmaite puchary, medale i dyplomy. Podszedłem do największej statuetki i przejechałem powoli palcami po srebrnych literach: Wicemistrz Polski 2010.

— Łał! — westchnąłem głośno z zachwytu. — Jestem pod wrażeniem.

Obróciłem się do Aleksandra, który usiadł na łóżku, odstawiając oba kubki na na szafkę nocną.

— Dziękuje — odpowiedział cicho, lekko się rumieniąc.

Po chwili pokręcił szybko głową, rozwiewając swoje loki po czym ułożył je ponownie. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego i usiadłem na przeciwko, zabierając swój kubek. Pociągnąłem duży łyk słodkiego napoju.

— Cudowna — mruknąłem i oblizałem usta.

Aleks zaśmiał się i zrobił to samo. Po dwóch godzinach rozmów, ciągłego śmiania się i wygłupiania, musiałem wrócić do pracy. Mój towarzysz również nie miał więcej czasu. Razem ze swoim tatą miał poznać swojego nowego trenera. Wyjaśnił mi, że pod koniec wakacji będą kolejne mistrzostwa, do których musi już zacząć przygotowania. Po umyciu kubków, wymieniliśmy się jeszcze numerami telefonów i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę.

Oparłem się o płot za którym biegały starsze konie i Laila. Była to klacz będąca w ciąży. Przeskoczyłem przez płot i podszedłem do niej. Przy niej czułem się najswobodniej. Do reszty zwierząt zachowywałem dystans, lecz ten był nad wyraz spokojny. Poklepałem ją delikatnie po plecach i głowie. Skinąłem głową w stronę bramki i poszedłem w jej stronę. Bez problemu ruszyła za mną. Byłem ciekawy kiedy wreszcie pojawi się źrebak, dlatego postanowiłem spytać potem o to Aleksa.

Sprawnie zamknąłem resztę koni i mogłem wrócić do domu, wziąłem jeszcze swoje rzeczy i ruszyłem w drogę powrotną. Przy bramie wyjściowej natknąłem się jeszcze na Filipa. Podziękował mi za przejęcie jego pracy i rozczochrał moje włosy. Zrobiło mi się ciepło na sercu. Cieszyłem się, że w końcu mnie docenił.

Wróciłem do domu w bardzo dobrym nastroju. Moich rodziców nie było, co tylko wzmogło moją radość. Wszedłem do mojego pokoju i jęknąłem głośno. Przez mój pośpiech zrobił się straszny bałagan. Może nie byłem pedantem, ale lubiłem kiedy wszystko leżało na swoim miejscu. Zachłannie zbierałem kolejne ubrania z podłogi, tak samo jak inne rzeczy. Miałem dużo zapału, dlatego poszło mi to bardzo szybko. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach padłem na łóżko, zakopując się w miękkiej pościeli. Leżałem w ciszy, ciesząc się otaczającym mnie spokojem, gdy nagle zakłócił ją dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni telefon i otworzyłem skrzynkę.

Łukasz: Pilna sprawa. Masz czas?

Odpisałem szybko i przebrałem się w codzienne ubranie. Parę minut później, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Otworzyłem je, a przed nimi stal uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha szatyn.

— Chodź szybko! Musimy się pospieszyć — powiedział szybko, ciągnąc mnie za ramię.

Wzdychając tylko ciężko, ubrałem buty i zamknąłem drzwi na klucz. Dobrze wiedziałem, że jeśli on się na coś uprze, to nie da się mu tego wybić z głowy.

— O co chodzi? — spytałem, kiedy byliśmy już na dworze.

— Dogadałem się z chłopakami z trzeciej — mówił wesoło. — Powiedzieli, że możemy dzisiaj przyjść.

Już wiedziałem dlaczego był taki radosny. Owiana złą sławą grupa chłopaków z trzeciej klasy liceum, była dla niego czymś w rodzaju autorytetu. Niektórzy nimi gardzili, inni starali się przypodobać, dokładnie tak jak mój przyjaciel. Ja wolałem podchodzić do nich z dystansem. Wolałem nie wchodzić im w drogę, tylko trzymać się na uboczu, nie narażając. Dlatego niezbyt podobała mi się wizja spędzenia z nimi całego wieczoru. Przez całą drogę starałem się wymyślić jakąś dobrą wymówkę, żeby wrócić do domu. Niestety, nic dobrego nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Nie miałem, martwiących się o mnie rodziców, czy młodszego rodzeństwa do pilnowania. Nawet psa nie posiadałem, dzięki któremu mógłbym wrócić wcześniej do domu. Z ciężkim sercem szedłem dalej za szatynem, który pogwizdywał wesoło pod nosem. Dotarliśmy do miejskiego parku, który wyznaczał granice między porządniejszą częścią naszego miasta, a tą drugą, bardziej zaniedbaną. Zawsze zastanawiałem się, dlaczego nie mieszkamy właśnie tam. Nigdy jednak, tak do końca, tego nie pojąłem, ale mogłem tylko dziękować w duchu, że jednak tak jest. Przemknęliśmy koło, bogatego w atrakcje, placu zabaw. Było to miejsce do którego przychodziły najczęściej młode matki z dziećmi, czy starsze dzieciaki, którym inni zajęli boisko szkolne. Potem weszliśmy na teren należący głownie do niestabilnych hormonalnie nastolatków. Jednym słowem - dramat.

W końcu dotarliśmy do małego skwerku. Na równoległych do siebie ławkach, zwróconych do siebie, siedziało trzech chłopaków i jedna dziewczyna. Tą grupę poznałem od razu. Byli to uczniowie z nieciekawą przeszłością. Każdy liczył się z tym, że mieli trudne życie i na niektóre ich wybryki, przymykali oko. Odetchnąłem lekko, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mamy do czynienia z groźnymi osobami.

Wszyscy mieli w sobie coś charakterystycznego. Mikołaj był cichy i spokojny. Oczywiście, tylko na pierwszy rzut oka. Niepozorny, chudy chłopak o blond włosach, którego inteligentne spojrzenie lustrowało mnie zza okrągłych, czarnych okularów. Nie spodziewałbym się żadnego ataku, ani zagrożenia z jego strony. Kiedy podawał mi rękę na przywitanie, zza jego pleców wyskoczył Jasiek, najmłodszy z nich, a jednocześnie najbardziej roztrzepany chłopak. Jak dla mnie, zachowywał się bardzo dziecinnie, jednak to dodawało mu uroku. Ostatnim z chłopaków był Tomek. Był z nich najbardziej postawny. Wyróżniały go mięśnie i szerokie barki. Był również wysoki, dużo wyższy ode mnie. Jego ciemne brązowe oczy patrzyły teraz na mnie podejrzliwie. Miał dość krótkie włosy, którymi bawiła się, siedząca mu na kolanach, jego dziewczyna - Oliwia. Od razu poczułem jak ocenia mnie wzrokiem. Musiałem jej przyznać, była śliczna. Jej długie falowane rude włosy delikatnie opadały na jej plecy. Często zakładała kosmyk, bądź dwa za ucho. Miała duże szare oczy i piękną figurę. Mimo że była taka ładna, nie spodobał mi się jej charakter. Od pierwszej chwili wydawała mi się jakaś dziwna.

Kiedy podałem wszystkim rękę na przywitanie, usiedliśmy na drewnianych ławkach. Łukasz był przeszczęśliwy. Cały czas rozmawiał wesoło z wszystkimi, kiedy ja tylko im się przyglądałem. Z natury wolałem się nie wychylać. Bałem się, że coś pójdzie nie tak, że może nam się coś stać, ale nie było tak źle.

Nasz spokój przerwało przybycie jeszcze jednego chłopaka. Wyglądał na starszego ode mnie i mojego przyjaciela, ale nie od reszty. Zataczał się lekko i podśpiewywał pod nosem. Szczerze mówiąc, na początku, przestraszyłem się. Myślałem że może coś od nas chcieć, zaczepić.

— Kamil! — warknął pod nosem Mikołaj.

Jego oczy błyszczały wściekle. Podniósł się powoli i zaczął zbliżać się do intruza. Pozostali nie byli wzruszeni tym zachowaniem, mimo że blondyn wyglądał jakby chciał go zabić.

— Braciszku! — Kamilowi zabłysły oczy, kiedy dostrzegł Mikołaja. Rzucił się na niego i przyciągnął do uścisku.

Cała grupa zaśmiała się. Blondyn pozwolił się przytulać drugiemu chłopakowi, po czym uderzył go delikatnie w tył głowy.

— Muszę go zabrać do domu. Jest za bardzo pijany, jeszcze coś głupiego odwali.

Kiedy oboje odeszli, reszta ekipy również zaczęła się zbierać. Pożegnałem się grzecznie ze wszystkimi i sam ruszyłem w drogę powrotną. Naciągnąłem kaptur na głowę i wsadziłem ręce do kieszeni. Było zimno i ciemno. Co chwile na drogę padał dziwnie wyglądający cień, który tylko wzmagał mój niepokój. Chciałem jak najszybciej znaleźć się na mojej ulicy.

Ostatnie parę metrów przebiegłem i z bijącym głośno sercem wbiegłem do klatki. Wbiegłem po schodach, przeskakując po dwa stopnie na raz i wszedłem do mieszkania. Po cichutku przemknąłem przez przedpokój. Zajrzałem jeszcze do sypialni moich rodziców. Telewizor był włączony, a po podłodze walały się śmieci i puste butelki po alkoholach. Oboje leżeli rozwaleni na łóżku, chrapiąc głośno.

Oczy zaczęły mnie piec, ale nie chciałem płakać. To było głupie, wiem. Jednak gdzieś w środku, miałem jeszcze nadzieje na to, że się zmienią.

Poszedłem do swojego pokoju i rzuciłem się na łóżko. Byłem zmęczony i chciałem już tylko w spokoju zasnąć, zapominając o wszystkich problemach.

Nagle usłyszałem dzwonek przychodzącego smsa. Wyciągnąłem komórkę z kieszeni i spojrzałem na wyświetlacz. Serce mocniej mi zabiło. Aleksander. Otworzyłem ją pospiesznie. Jedno zwyczajne słowo sprawiło, że na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Odpisałem to samo - Dobranoc.


	5. Rozdział 4

Słońce już dawno znajdowało się za horyzontem, kiedy razem z moim tatą wracałem do domu. Nie było późno, po prostu dzień stawał się coraz krótszy. Przez to było już ciemno, gdy któryś z rodziców odbierał mnie z przedszkola. Przez całą drogę starałem się nadążyć za nim, żwawo przebierając nóżkami. Musieliśmy przejść przez park, który wprawiał mnie w szybsze bycie serca. Starsi chłopcy uwielbiali straszyć młodsze dzieci. W pamięci odszukałem paręnaście historii, które rzekomo wydarzyły się pomiędzy wysokimi drzewami. Nie wierzyłem w nie, jednak kiedy pojedyncze krople deszczu zaczęły spadać z nieba, czym prędzej dogoniłem mojego opiekuna.

Po przejściu połowy parku, buty mi przemokły, a co za tym idzie, również skarpetki. Dygotałem z zimna. Starałem się iść równo, ale nie wychodziło mi to, przez co musiałem truchtać. Moja niezdarność w końcu wzięła nade mną górę. Przewróciłem się z impetem, wpadając prosto w kałużę pełną błota. Jęknąłem głośno, kiedy oba moje łokcie oraz kolano mocno zapiekły. Starałem się zdusić pojawiające się w oczach łzy, ale dla pięciolatka nie była to łatwa rzecz. Kiedy tylko się podniosłem, łzy zaczęły powoli spływać po mojej twarzy. Zobaczyłem, że kawałek podartego dżinsu odbarwił się na bordowo.

Mój ojciec, kiedy tylko to zobaczył, warknął nieprzyjaźnie żebym się pospieszył. Zacisnąłem małe piąstki i starając się nie zwracać uwagi na ból, ruszyłem za nim. Zaczęło mi się robić jeszcze zimniej, a nogi nieprzyjemnie mi ciążyły.

Zobaczyłem w oddali jak jakiś mężczyzna chowa się w krzakach. Po chwili dobiegła do niego grupa dużo wyższych i silniejszych chłopaków.

— Tato! — zawołałem, kiedy zobaczyłem jak zaczęli okładać mężczyznę pięściami.

— Tato proszę! Pomóż mu! — krzyknąłem znowu, gdy ojciec tylko popatrzył i poszedł dalej.

On odwrócił się i przykucnął przy mnie.

— Takim ludziom się nie pomaga. — Podrapał się lekko po policzku i zerknął w stronę krzyczącego chłopaka. — Musisz to zapamiętać. Ten pan pokochał innego mężczyznę, a takie zachowanie nie jest dopuszczalne. Tacy ludzie muszą umrzeć, bo są tylko zagrożeniem w naszym świecie. Gdyby mężczyźni kochali siebie nawzajem, nie byłoby Cie tutaj. Dlatego nie można na coś takiego pozwolić. To wybryki natury. Wybryki natury. Wybryki natury. WYBRYKI NATURY!

Obudziłem się zlany potem, ciężko oddychając. Przetarłem mokre od potu włosy i odetchnąłem głośno, starając się uspokoić moje serce. To wspomnienie powracało, wciąż i wciąż. Mimo że wtedy byłem tylko małym chłopcem, to wydarzenie zapadło w mojej pamięci tak głęboko, że pojawiało się w snach. Istny koszmar. Ojciec skreślił mnie już wtedy, kiedy byłem dzieciakiem. Potępiać homoseksualistów, a samemu nie wychować heteryka. O ironio...

Na moim zegarku była już szósta rano, także nie opłacało mi się już kłaść. Poszedłem pod prysznic, chcąc aby wszystkie zmartwienia spłynęły wraz z wodą do kanałów. Tak się niestety nie stało, dlatego nadal z bolącym sercem ubierałem kolejne części garderoby. Spojrzałem w swoje odbicie. Wyglądałem żałośnie. Pod moimi błękitnymi oczami, miałem głębokie, sine worki, a czarne włosy były w strasznym nieładzie. Nie potrafiłem się pogodzić z tym, że w tym świecie nigdy nie będę mógł być szczęśliwy. Zawsze znajdą się ludzie, którzy wytkną mnie palcem i skrytykują. Bałem się do kogokolwiek zbliżać, żeby potem nie cierpieć.

Poszedłem do obskurnej kuchni, by zrobić sobie śniadanie. Od kilku dni omijałem większość posiłków i zaczynałem odczuwać tego skutki. W lodówce nie było zbyt wiele, dlatego wziąłem jogurt naturalny, do którego wrzuciłem płatki i wymieszałem. Wolałem nie siedzieć za długo w domu, dlatego wziąłem parę rzeczy i wyszedłem na dwór.

Spokojnie popijałem swoje śniadanie, leniwie stawiając kroki. Nie musiałem się spieszyć na autobus, miałem jeszcze dobrych parę minut. Wsłuchiwałem się w naturę, mimo że w mieście było jej tak mało. Dużo bardziej wolałem rozległe łąki przy domu Aleksandra. Aleks. Gdy tylko o nim pomyślałem, uśmiech sam znalazł się na mojej twarzy. Od kilku dni ten roześmiany nastolatek był głównym tematem moich rozmyślań. Analizowałem jego śliczny uśmiech, umięśnione ciało i spokojny charakter. Spędzaliśmy ze sobą coraz więcej czasu i pomimo tego, że czułem nadchodzące problemy, nie chciałem tracić z nim kontaktu. Pokręciłem szybko głową, kiedy spostrzegłem nadjeżdżający autobus.

Miarowy kłus. Wodzę luźno, koń zrelaksowany. Powolne zwiększenie prędkość, do pokonania kolejna przeszkoda. Nagłe przyspieszenie przy ostatnich metrach. Przejście do półsiadu, pełne skupienie. Wstrzymanie oddechu i skok. Idealne lądowanie. Rozluźnienie mięśni, przejście w kłus.

Od kilkudziesięciu minut przyglądałem się trenującemu Aleksandrowi. Nie miałem zbyt wiele do roboty, a Blondyn opowiadał mi kilka dni wcześniej, że będzie pracować z nowy trenerem. Okazał się nim być niezbyt sympatyczny pan po czterdziestce. Wyglądało na to, że się dogadywali, jednak na mój gust, nie wyglądał na miłą osobę. Ciągle zadawał mu mnóstwo trudnych ćwiczeń. Widziałem, że Aleks jest już bardzo zmęczony, ale z zapałem dalej je wykonywał.

Po kolejnych trzydziestu minutach, stanął przede mną razem z Intrem, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha.

— Porywam Cie dzisiaj! — powiedział podekscytowany. — Poczekaj tutaj na mnie, odłożę tylko sprzęt.

Roześmiałem się na widok podskakującego Blondyna. Uwielbiałem, kiedy był taki radosny. Czekałem chwile, po czym znów znalazł się obok mnie. Chwycił mnie pod rękę i biegiem pognał do swojego domu, ciągnąc mnie za sobą. Razem wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem i dopiero pod drzwiami się uspokoiliśmy.

Przeszliśmy przez kuchnie i korytarz, wchodząc na schody. Znalazłszy się na górze, Aleksander zapukał do solidnych drzwi, znajdujących się dużo dalej niż jego pokój. W odpowiedzi uzyskał ciche "proszę".

Weszliśmy do eleganckiego gabinetu jego ojca. Wszystko było wykwitnę, mimo tego że bardzo proste. Pan Adam najwidoczniej lubił minimalizm, dlatego że były tu tylko potrzebne rzeczy, takie jak biurko czy biblioteczka, bez zbędnych bibelotów. Sam właściciel siedział na krześle, przeglądając coś w swoim laptopie. Za jego plecami miał duże okno, które wychodziło na cały kompleks. Był to bardzo piękny widok.

— Cześć Tato! — krzyknął głośno Aleks, przyprawiając swojego ojca o cichy chichot.

— Hej Mały, coś się stało? — Skinął na mnie nieznacznie głową, witając się.

— Zawiózłbyś nas do galerii? Chcemy się trochę rozerwać!

Chciałem zaprotestować, przecież miałem pracę. Jednak kiedy tylko chciałem coś powiedzieć, Blondyn wbił mi palec między żebra, dając mi do zrozumienia, żebym był cicho.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział zamykając komputer. — I tak muszę coś załatwić.

W końcu, po tym jak Blondyn się wykąpał, a jego tata powierzył moją prace Filipowi, wylądowałem na tylnym siedzeniu pięknego, granatowego audi. Pan Adam nalegał abym siadł z przodu, Aleksander też nie miał nic przeciwko, ale wolałem im się trochę przyjrzeć. Zauważyłem że mieli ze sobą świetny kontakt, którego troszkę zazdrościłem. Sam nie mogłem się czymś takim pochwalić z którymkolwiek z rodziców. Szybko stłumiłem w sobie uczucia. Zawsze uważałem, że trzeba się cieszyć z czyjegoś szczęścia. Przez całą drogę żartowali wesoło, do czego zostałem później wciągnięty. Strasznie podobała mi się taka atmosfera.

Wysiedliśmy przy niezbyt dużej galerii handlowej, która znajdowała się na przemysłowych terenach naszego miasta. Nie byłem tu wiele razy, nie miałem zbytnio po co. Za to widać było, że Aleks był już tutaj obeznany. Pociągnął mnie w stronę obrotowych drzwi.

— Co powiesz na kino? Możemy też coś potem zjeść.

— Naprawdę zabrałeś mnie tu tylko dlatego, że chciałeś obejrzeć film? — zapytałem trochę zdenerwowany. — Powinienem teraz sprzątać, co pomyślą o mnie Twoi rodzice?

Blondyn zatrzymał się i spojrzał na mnie troskliwie. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, wyglądał teraz bardzo poważnie.

— Chciałem tylko, żebyśmy razem spędzili fajnie czas. Chodzisz ciągle smutny i zamyślony, dlatego pomyślałem, że to dobrze Ci zrobi. — Uśmiechnął się do mnie uroczo, co roztopiło całą złość jaką miałem w sercu. — A moimi rodzicami się nie przejmuj, uwielbiają Cie.

Już nie protestowałem. Dałem się poprowadzić młodszemu chłopakowi na najwyższe piętro galerii. Przy kolejce do kasy, zorientowałem się, że nie mam przy sobie pieniędzy. Gdy podzieliłem się tym z Aleksem, roześmiał się głośno i uznał, że to przecież on mnie zaprosił. Przygryzłem nerwowo wargę, ale postanowiłem, że gdy następnym razem gdzieś wyjdziemy, to ja zapłacę. Wyrównamy wtedy rachunki.

Wybraliśmy film akcji, który kilka tygodni temu wszedł na ekrany. Nie musieliśmy się obawiać nieprzyjemnego tłoku. Byłem z tego powodu zadowolony, lubiłem skupić się na fabule.

Mieliśmy jeszcze trochę czasu do seansu, dlatego poszliśmy do pobliskiej kawiarni i oboje zamówiliśmy truskawkowego shake'a z bitą śmietaną. Popijając pyszny napój, rozmawialiśmy o najróżniejszych rzeczach. Zaczynając od ulubionych ekranizacji i aktorach, a kończąc na szkole i przyjaciołach. Dowiedziałem się, że mimo tak dużej popularności, Blondynek nie miał prawdziwych przyjaciół. Wszyscy ludzie zwracali na niego uwagę głównie przez bogatych rodziców i urodę. Widziałem, że zepsuł mu się humor kiedy o tym opowiadał, dlatego szybko zmieniłem temat.

W końcu mogliśmy już wejść. Kupiliśmy jeszcze napoje i popcorn, a potem poszliśmy do sali, by zająć odpowiednie miejsca. Oczywiście reklamy trwały ponad dwadzieścia minut, na szczęście nie nudziłem się. Aleks cały czas robił coś zabawnego, czym doprowadzał mnie do łez. Kiedy światła zaczęły powoli gasnąć, a muzyka stała się bardziej mroczna, ucichliśmy.

Po dwóch godzinach ciągłego siedzenia w napięciu, wyszliśmy na miękkich nogach z sali. Przez dobre parę minut nic nie mówiliśmy, nadal przebywając w szoku. Film był naprawdę rewelacyjny, a końcówka wstrząsająca. W końcu mój towarzysz nie wytrzymał i zaczął komentować poszczególne sceny. Zachichotałem pod nosem i włączyłem się w rozmowę. W takiej atmosferze dotarliśmy do jednej z restauracji serwującej fast foody. Zgodnie zamówiliśmy sobie po największym hamburgerze i śmialiśmy się, kiedy co chwile, sos wypływający z kanapki brudził nam ręce.

Jednak słońce zaczęło już zachodzić, dlatego musieliśmy zakończyć to miłe popołudnie. Aleksander zadzwonił do swojego taty, aby po nas przyjechał. Wyszliśmy na dwór i spacerowaliśmy po drodze. Klimat zmienił się całkowicie. Szliśmy w ciszy, ale na szczęście, ona wcale nie ciążyła między nami. Zauważyłem, że Blondynek zaczął się trząść. Nie było już ta ciepło jak wcześniej, a on miał na sobie letnie ciuchy. Ściągnąłem z siebie moja ortalionową kurtkę oraz czapkę i podałem je jemu. Na początku był zaskoczony, lecz ubrał je i uśmiechnął się do mnie słodko.

— Co się stało pomiędzy Tobą i Filipem? — spytałem po dłuższej chwili. — Widzę że się nie znosicie, jestem tylko ciekawy dlaczego.

Aleks zastanawiał się chwile, jakby nie potrafił swoich przemyśleń ubrać w słowa.

— Byliśmy kiedyś przyjaciółmi, w pewnym sensie. Mieszkaliśmy niedaleko siebie i lubiliśmy się ze sobą bawić. Jednak trzy lata temu, zmarła jego matka. Od tamtego czasu Filip bardzo się zmienił. Stał się się bardzo porywczy i zamknięty w sobie. Nasze drogi rozeszły się całkowicie, kiedy poszedł do innej szkoły i zmienił towarzystwo. Oni za mną nie przepadają, myślą że zależy mi tylko na pieniądzach, bo jestem bogaty. On też zaczął tak myśleć, dlatego już ze sobą nie rozmawiamy.

— Kiedyś zrozumie swój błąd — powiedziałem, co sprawiło, że na jego twarzy znów pojawił się uśmiech.

Odetchnąłem nieznacznie. Dużo bardziej wolałem gdy się śmiał, niż był zmartwiony. Szliśmy dalej, w nieznanym nam kierunku, milcząc. Zastanawiałem się dlaczego wszyscy postrzegali Aleksandra, jedynie przez pryzmat bogactwa jego rodziny. Ja szczerze mówiąc, czasami o tym nawet zapominałem. Liczyło się jaki jest dla mnie, a nie ile ma.

— Zobacz! Jemioła! — krzyknął niespodziewanie i spojrzał w górę.

— Co? — Na początku w ogóle go nie zrozumiałem.

— Popatrz, na drzewie jest jemioła. — tłumaczył jak sześcioletniemu dziecku.

— Ale to chyba działa tylko w święta. — Zachichotałem nerwowo, przeczuwając o co mu chodzi.

Jemu najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało. Przybliżył się do mnie i pocałował w kącik ust. Nie zdążyłem zarejestrować żadnych szczegółów, gdyż odsunął się tak szybko jak się zbliżył. Stałem niczym sparaliżowany, przyglądając mu się. Na nim nie robiło to wrażenia, uśmiechnął się do mnie promiennie i złapał za nadgarstek.

— Chodź, mój tata już jest.

Pokręciłem mocno głową, jakby budząc się ze snu astralnego i poszedłem za nim. Bądź co bądź, ucieszyłem się. Drobny uśmiech zagościł na moich ustach. Kiedy Aleksander to zobaczył, zjechał dłonią z mojego nadgarstka, by połączyć nasze palce. Ścisnął moją rękę, po czym ją puścił.

Droga powrotna nie utknęła mi w pamięci, tak samo jak wieczór spędzony w domu, myślami cały czas byłem przed wejściem do galerii. Nie zwracałem nawet uwagi, na kłócących się za ścianą rodziców. Nic nie mogło zepsuć mi humoru. Chciałem go trochę uspokoić, moja reakcja nie była pożądaną, dlatego gdy leżałem na łóżku, sięgnąłem po leżący na biurku telefon.

Do Aleksander: Dziękuje za ten dzień. Czuje się już o niebo lepiej.

Zanim wysłałem wiadomość, usuwałem wszystko kilka razy i pisałem od nowa. Nie byłem pewien czy warto to pisać. Było już późno, mógł spać... W końcu zebrałem się na odwagę i wysłałem. Nie musiałem długo czekać na odpowiedz.

Od Aleksander: Nie ma za co, przyjemność po mojej stronie. Lubię patrzeć na na Twój uśmiech.

Bicie mojego serca od razu przyspieszyło. Nie wiedziałem co na to odpisać, na szczęście nie musiałem.

Od Aleksander: Widzimy się jutro. Śpij dobrze. xoxo

Do Aleksander: Dobranoc.

Odłożyłem telefon na biurko i odetchnąłem, mogłem teraz spokojnie zasnąć.


	6. Rozdział 5

Od tamtego dnia przypadkowy dotyk, czy długie jednoznaczne spojrzenia, były codziennością. Każdego ranka szedłem do ośrodka z lekkim sercem. Czekałem tylko na choć jeden gest z jego strony. Zwykle wieczorami wymienialiśmy jeszcze kilka wiadomości, ale poza tym nic więcej się nie działo. Mimo, że chciałem, aby coś więcej było między nami, nie miałem odwagi aby do tego doprowadzić. Czekałem jak głupi na ruch Blondyna, który był teraz zajęty treningami.

Przeszedłem przez płot, prosto na wybieg dla koni, którymi się zajmowałem. Taszczyłem za sobą duże wiadro pełne jabłek i marchewek. Miałem teraz czas wolny, który z braku laku wolałem wykorzystać na coś pożytecznego. Nie, wcale to nie był pretekst by zobaczyć z bliska Aleksandra, wcale a wcale.

Konie radośnie przyjęły podwieczorek, dlatego usiadłem na trawie i rzucałem im pod nogi kolejne części jedzenia. Zaczęło mi się to nawet podobać. W końcu, kiedy wiadro było już puste, położyłem się na trawie i zamknąłem oczy. Promienie słoneczne ogrzewały moją nagą klatkę piersiową. Moja blada dotąd skóra, zaczęła nabierać ciemniejszych kolorów, co bardzo mi się podobało. Nagle słońce zaszło, otworzyłem lekko oczy i zachichotałem. Nad moją głową stała Laila. Obniżyła swój pysk i zaczęła podszczypywać moją skórę. Nie było to bolesne, jak się z początku obawiałem. Podrapałem ją za uchem i podniosłem się. Laila miała racje, mogłem już powoli zamykać konie.

Kiedy zegar wybił godzinę dziewiętnastą, zamykałem źrebaki. Nie spieszyłem się w ogóle, jakoś nie miałem motywacji. Chciałem być już w ciepłym łóżku, najlepiej z niskim blondynem o przepięknych zielonych oczach...

— Ciężki dzień, co?

Z rozmyślań, wyrwał mnie głos Aleksandra, który wszedł do stajni.

— Nie cięższy niż twój, przetrenujesz się w końcu — odpowiedziałem po chwili.

— Będę odpoczywać jak zdobędę mistrzostwo — powiedział, podchodząc do mnie.

— Na pewno będziesz pierwszy, nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby ktoś mógłby Cie pokonać.

— Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że nie znasz moich przeciwników. — Stanął przede mną z założonymi rękami, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Mówię tak dlatego, że wiem na co cie stać.

Przez chwilę mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem, jednak w końcu Aleks nie wytrzymał i zachichotał.

— Idziesz już do domu?

— Miałem zamiar się powoli zbierać — mruknąłem, zakładając na siebie cieplejszą bluzę.

— Odprowadzę cie!

Szliśmy powoli, jakbyśmy nie chcieli się rozstawać. Czym bliżej, tym wolniej. Nie rozmawialiśmy, znowu zapanowała między nami relaksująca cisza. Wiatr targał moje włosy, które były co raz dłuższe, przez co musiałem je wciąż poprawiać. Jednak to nie było głównym tematem moich myśli. Udawałem, że nie czuje tego, jak nasze dłonie delikatnie się o siebie ocierały. Żaden z nas nie chciał przyznać się do tego, co było już w tym momencie oczywiste. Kiedy autobus przyjechał, wydukałem krótkie pożegnanie i pomachałem mu, gdy znalazłem się w środku. Widziałem w jego oczach zawód, dlatego szybko odwróciłem wzrok. Wiedziałem, że powinienem coś zrobić, ale nie miałem odwagi.

Gdy zbliżałem się do mojej ulicy, słońce zaczęło zachodzić. Szedłem okrężną drogą, jakoś nie miałem ochoty wracać szybko do domu. Przebierałem leniwie nogami, nie myśląc o niczym konkretnym. Usłyszałem krzyki dochodzące z mojej kamienicy i już wtedy wiedziałem, że będę żałować powrotu do mieszkania. Zebrawszy się na odwagę, wszedłem po schodach, stając prosto przed drzwiami wejściowymi. Z tego miejsca mogłem dokładnie usłyszeć przebieg awantury, dźwięk rozbijanego szkła, czy tupot stup. Z wahaniem wszedłem do środka. Chciałem jak najszybciej dostać się do mojego pokoju, najlepiej tak, żeby mnie nie widzieli. Niestety, moje starania spełzły na niczym. Mój Ojciec akurat wtedy wychodził z kuchni, z nowo otwartym piwem w dłoni. Skrzywił się kiedy tylko mnie zobaczył i zmarszczył czoło.

— Gdzie byłeś gówniarzu? — spytał, przyglądając mi się z odrazą.

— U państwa Sobesto, pracuje u nich od początku wakacji - odpowiedziałem spokojnie.

— Mówisz o tych pieprzonych burżujach z obrzeży?

Przełknąłem, cisnące się na usta, słowa. Musiałem zachować spokój.

— Ciekawe co ty niby tam robisz, hę? - Zaśmiał się sucho i zbliżył się do mnie. Zacisnął rękę na moim nadgarstku, wcześniej odłożywszy puszkę na szafkę, a drugą złapał mój podbródek.

Jęknąłem cicho z bólu.

— Bawisz się w chłopca do towarzystwa? — jego głos był nad wyraz zimny i poważny.

Nie potrafiłem odpowiedzieć. Przyszpilił mnie swoim ciałem do ściany, przez co nie mogłem nawet złapać tchu.

— Odpowiadaj! — krzyknął, uderzając mnie kolanem w brzuch.

Automatycznie zgiąłem się w pół i upadłem na kolana, oddychając ciężko.

— Jesteś taką samą dziwką jak twoja matka — wrzasnął, gdy wstawałem na nogi.

Szybko przeszedłem przez przedpokój, prosto do drzwi wyjściowych, którymi trzasnąłem głośno. Wyszedłem na dwór i zapłakałem głucho. Niechciane łzy wciąż spływały mi po policzkach, mimo tego, że chciałem, aby przestały. Nie patrzyłem gdzie idę, chciałem po prostu być jak najdalej od domu. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż moi rodzice pójdą spać.

Po kilkunastu minutach zaczął padać deszcz. Nienawidziłem deszczu. Zawsze kojarzył mi się ze smutkiem. Jakby niebo płakało nad losem ludzi. Nie naciągnąłem nawet kaptura, przez co całe moje włosy były mokre. Jednak wolałem zmoknąć, przynajmniej nie było widać moich łez. Wszedłem na teren drugiej dzielnicy, ale nie zrobiło to na mnie wrażenia. Było mi wszystko jedno.

W końcu moje nogi stały się ciężkie, a moje ciało domagało się odpoczynku. Wszedłem w jakąś ciemną uliczkę, do której nigdy bym się nie zbliżył przy zdrowych zmysłach. Oparłem się o brudną ścianę, po której zjechałem do siadu. Przyciągnąłem kolana do klatki piersiowej i ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. Chciałem zadzwonić albo napisać do Aleksandra, ale nie wiedziałem, co bym miał powiedzieć. Nie chciałem, żeby źle o mnie myślał, a raczej to, że mam patologiczną rodzinę, nie jest powodem do chluby. Było to głupie, wiem, ale dalej tam siedziałem. Po jakimś czasie zacząłem odczuwać zimno, a przez moje ciało mimowolnie przechodziły dreszcze.

— Coś ci się stało?

Z letargu wyrwał mnie melodyjny, męski głos. Nie zareagowałem na niego. Miałem nadzieje, że facet się zniechęci i da mi spokój.

— Hej! Wszystko w porządku?

Znowu nie odpowiedziałem. Jęknąłem tylko w odpowiedzi, co musiało go przestraszyć, gdyż podbiegł do mnie szybko.

— Zostaw mnie — mruknąłem, kiedy zaczął mnie podnosić za ramiona.

— Chodź pomogę ci, jesteś cały przemoknięty, będziesz chory.

Dopiero wtedy podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na niego. Zobaczyłem śliczne bursztynowe oczy, które patrzyły na mnie zmartwione. Odchyliłem się lekko do tyłu, by zobaczyć całą jego sylwetkę. Okazał się być niskim, dość szczupłym chłopakiem. Miał ostre rysy twarzy oraz dłuższe włosy, postawione do góry. Możliwe że była to tylko gra światła, ale przez chwile widziałem czerwone pasemka.

— Jestem Kordian. — Podał mi rękę, bym mógł wstać.

— Marcin — odpowiedziałem niechętnie.

— Chodź ze mną, mieszkam niedaleko.

Wiem że pójście z zupełnie obcym człowiekiem do jego domu, jest strasznie szczeniackim zachowaniem. Jednak wtedy, było mi wszystko jedno. Nawet nie zwróciłem uwagi na to, jak dziwnie mi się przygląda. Nie czułem się zagrożony w jego towarzystwie, ani trochę. Zupełnie jak gdybym utknął między snem a jawą. Wszystko co robiłem wydawało mi się nierealne.

Poszedłem wraz z Kordianem do jego domu. Droga minęła nam w ciszy, nie miałem siły, ani ochoty z nim rozmawiać. W końcu weszliśmy na duży szary plac, na którym, oprócz zardzewiałego trzepaka, nie znajdowało się nic wartego uwagi. Szurałem głośno nogami po drodze, rozwiewając kurz wokół nich.

Chłopak zaciągnął mnie do jednych z drzwi, które prowadziły na klatkę. Była bardzo podobna do tej, w której sam mieszkałem. Zatrzymaliśmy się przed zniszczonymi drzwiami z numerem cztery. Brunet wyciągnął z kieszeni przeciwdeszczowej kurtki klucze, do których miał doczepione różne breloczki, między innymi śliczną pluszową pandę. Musiałem śmiesznie wyglądać, gdy śledziłem ją wzrokiem, bo Kordian zachichotał cicho i otworzył drzwi, przepuszczając mnie pierwszego. Spodziewałem się jakiejś zaniedbanej rudery, ale strasznie się pomyliłem. Mieszkanie było czyste i bardzo ładnie urządzone. Może nie było nowoczesnego designu tak jak u Aleksandra, ale też było przytulnie.

— Poczekaj chwilkę — powiedział i zniknął za granatowymi drzwiami, które jak się później dowiedziałem, prowadziły do jego sypialni. Nie czekałem na niego długo.

— Masz. Tam jest łazienka, przebierz się — wręczył mi ubrania i wskazał kolejne drzwi.

Zdjąłem buty i przyjąłem rzeczy niepewnie. Spojrzałem na niego jeszcze raz. Nie potrafiłem dostrzec w jego mimice, czy ruchach czegoś złego. Uśmiechnąłem się na widok delikatnie przerzedzających się bordowych pasemek we włosach. Pasowało to do niego. Smętnie szurając nogami po panelach, poszedłem do łazienki. Wnętrze było skromne, ale funkcjonalne.

Ściągnąłem z siebie mokre ubrania, wycierając wilgotne ciało w puszysty biały ręcznik, który dostałem wraz z innymi rzeczami. Założyłem na siebie przydługą koszulkę z kolorowym graffiti na przedzie oraz czarne, ciepłe, dresowe spodnie. Z radością przyjąłem również skarpetki, gdyż moje były całkowicie przemoczone.

Wyszedłem z pomieszczenia, wcześniej wykręcając i wieszając na kaloryferze ubrania. Błądziłem po mieszkaniu, aż w końcu trafiłem na kuchnie. Zastałem w niej chłopaka, który kończył robić tosty.

— Siadaj — wskazał mi podłużny stół stojący pod oknem

Usiadłem grzecznie na taborecie, a kiedy postawił przede mną talerz z ciepłym pieczywem, zabrałem się do jedzenia. Dopiero wtedy uświadomiłem sobie jak bardzo jestem głodny. Gdy dostałem również szklankę soku pomarańczowego, aż mruknąłem z zadowolenia.

Kolejne minuty spędziliśmy w ciszy. Nie chciałem udzielać odpowiedzi na trudne pytania, ale wiedziałem, że będę musiał.

— Powinienem już iść — powiedziałem cicho, patrząc na swoje dłonie. Czułem się nieswojo.

— Odprowadzę Cie — odpowiedział ciepło.

Spakował moje, nadal wilgotne, rzeczy w reklamówkę, którą zabrałem. Pożyczył mi jeszcze ciepłą bluzę i wyszliśmy na dwór. Powietrze było czyste i rześkie. Ochoczo stawiałem kolejne kroki.

Zatrzymaliśmy się pod moim blokiem. Już chciałem się pożegnać, ale zatrzymał mnie jego głos.

— Wiem, że nie chcesz teraz rozmawiać o tym co się stało, ale liczę że kiedyś mi to wyjaśnisz. — Uśmiechnął się do mnie wesoło, opierając się o murek

Skinąłem tylko głową i pobiegłem na górę. Owładnęła mną kojąca cisza.


	7. Rozdział 6

Apsik! Kichnąłem cichutko, czekając na Aleksandra przed drzwiami wejściowymi do jego domu. Mieliśmy spędzić ze sobą popołudnie, więc byłem bardzo zniecierpliwiony. W końcu drzwi zaskrzypiały, a w progu stanął Blondyn. Nawet w zwykłych podartych dżinsowych spodenkach i czarnej bokserce wyglądał dobrze. Znowu kichnąłem, na co on zachichotał.

— Pójdę po leki — powiedział i znowu zniknął za drzwiami.

Przytaknąłem tylko i usiadłem na schodach, które prowadziły na ganek. Odkąd przyszedłem do Paradise z gorączką i bólem mięśni, Aleks stał się moją prywatną pielęgniarką. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, a wręcz schlebiało. Poczucie, że komuś na mnie zależy, było cudowne.

Już po chwili Aleksander usiadł koło mnie, stawiając przed nami duży wiklinowy koszyk.

— Idziemy na piknik, ale najpierw połknij to — powiedział wręczając mi kilka tabletek.

— Muszę? — jęknąłem.

Nienawidziłem tego gorzkiego smaku.

— Gdybyś mnie posłuchał i został te kilka dni temu w domu, to byś już dawno był zdrowy.

Skrzywiłem się nieco. Gdyby tylko wiedział, dlaczego nie chciałem zostać w domu, przyznałby mi racje. Zdławiłem w sobie myśli o moich rodzicach i posłusznie wziąłem tabletki.

Kiedy szliśmy w nieznanym mi kierunku, Blondyn powiedział:

— Chce ci dzisiaj pokazać miejsce, do którego przychodziłem jak byłem mały. Nie jest to może nic szczególnego, ale pomyślałem, że będzie to dobre. Jest tam cicho i spokojnie, nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał.

Aleks spuścił głowę na dół i zarumienił się słodko. Wyglądało to naprawdę uroczo. Dałem mu się poprowadzić dalej, powoli tracąc z widoku ośrodek jeździecki. Z każdym krokiem mój przyjaciel stawał się coraz bardziej podekscytowany.

Wreszcie wspięliśmy się na małą górkę, na której rosło parę dębów. Przystanąłem przy jednym z nich i zapatrzyłem się w dal. Z tego miejsca mogłem dokładnie zobaczyć zarówno piękne i malownicze pola, lasy i jeziora, ale także część naszego miasta. Westchnąłem z zachwytu.

— Pięknie, prawda? — usłyszałem cichutki głos tuż przy moim uchu.

Aleksander podszedł do mnie od tyłu i oprał brodę o moje ramie.

— Mój tata zabrał mnie tutaj, kiedy miałem może pięć, sześć lat. Mówił, że spotykał się tutaj z mamą, gdy jeszcze byli mali. Od tamtego czasu przychodziłem tu niemal codziennie. Niestety teraz nie mam na to zbytnio czasu.

— To cudowne. — Nie potrafiłem nic więcej powiedzieć.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się i zaczął rozkładać koc i jedzenie. Trzeba mu było przyznać, postarał się.

Oparłem się o stojące za mną drzewo. Dłońmi studiowałem jego korę, aż natrafiłem na dziwną wypukłość. Zbadałem ją opuszkami palców, po czym dokładnie się jej przyjrzałem. W drewnie została wyryta litera A.

— Kiedyś bardzo lubiłem Zorro — odezwał się znowu Aleksander. — Zrobiłem to kiedy miałem osiem lat. Zawsze chciałem być taki jak on. Biegałem w czarnej pelerynie zrobionej ze starego koca i plastikowym mieczem. Moi rodzice mieli ze mną dużo kłopotów.

Zaśmiałem się lekko siadając na kocu.

— Wśród moich kolegów też był bardzo popularny. Nigdy nie chciałem być gorszy, dlatego sam zacząłem się nim fascynować. Pamiętam jak kiedyś przepłakałem całą drogę ze szkoły do domu, bo jeden ze starszych kolegów połamał mi jego figurkę — zaśmiałem się cicho.

— Zbierałeś figurki? — zapytał nalewając mi do kubka kakao.

— Jasne, wtedy każdy je zbierał. A Ty?

— Pewnie! — wykrzyknął przewracając na koc termos. Na szczęście był zamknięty. — Mam jeszcze ogromne pudło, wypełnione nimi po brzegi. Gdzieś powinno być na strychu. Najbardziej lubiłem te z piratami.

Zaśmiałem się cicho, sięgając po słodkie ciastko z nadzieniem.

— Musiałeś mieć super dzieciństwo.

On uśmiechnął się tylko smutno na moje słowa i powiedział:

— Gdybym jeszcze miał z kim dzielić się tymi wszystkimi rzeczami, które kupowali mi rodzice, to fakt, byłoby cudowne. — Aleksander spuścił głowę na dół a przez jego ciało przeszedł dziwny dreszcz.

— Hej, spójrz na mnie — poleciłem mu.

Kiedy tego nie zrobił, przybliżyłem się do niego i palcami uniosłem jego podbródek tak, bym mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy.

— Może wtedy byłeś sam, ale teraz ja jestem tu z tobą i nie pozwolę, żebyś był smutny.

Na jego twarz wstąpił delikatny uśmiech, który po chwili odwzajemniłem.

— Dziękuje — powiedział słodko i złożył subtelny pocałunek na moim policzku.

Aż otworzyłem oczy ze zdziwienia i przyłożyłem dłoń do tego miejsca. Blondyn przyglądał mi się niepewnie, jakby dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, co tak naprawdę zrobił. Uspokoiłem go jednak uśmiechem.

Czułem się błogo, siedząc koło niego, rozmawiając, jedząc przepyszne przekąski, czy popijając kakao. Nie mogłem sobie wymarzyć lepszego popołudnia.

— Chciałem cie o coś zapytać — powiedział Aleks, kładąc głowę na moje kolana.

— Pytaj, nie mam nic do ukrycia — zaśmiałem się cicho, poprawiając mu, wpadające do oczu, włosy.

— Uh, nie chodzi mi o nic takiego. To bardziej zaproszenie niż pytanie. Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć, jeśli oczywiście byś chciał, to czy pojechałbyś ze mną na zawody w ten weekend? To nic szczególnego, jadę tam tylko w ramach treningu, ale chciałbym żebyś tam był.

— Pewnie! Jeśli nie byłby to problem, to chętnie z tobą pojadę. — Strasznie ucieszyła mnie ta propozycja.

Aleksander uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując białe ząbki.

— Żaden problem. Rozmawiałem już o tym z rodzicami, od razu się zgodzili. Zostało mi tylko zaprosić ciebie.

Położyłem się obok niego, pozwalając by oparł głowę o moje ramie. Słońce powoli zachodziło, a ja czułem, że przez dzisiejszy dzień wiele się zmieni. Pozwoliłem na to, aby moja ręka delikatnie bawiła się jego dłonią tak, by w końcu złączyć nasze palce razem, w mocnym uścisku. Zamknąłem swoje oczy i rozkoszowałem się chwilą. Chciałem, aby się nigdy nie skończyła.

W końcu musieliśmy przerwać ten błogi odpoczynek i wrócić do swoich domów. Już bez wahania złączyłem nasze dłonie. Wszelkie wcześniejsze opory, wyparowały ze mnie. Stojąc na jego ganku, przy drzwiach, nadal nie czułem ani grama strachu. W momencie, kiedy chciał życzyć mi dobrej nocy, chwyciłem w dłonie jego twarz i pocałowałem. Nie był to długi, czy imponujący pocałunek, ale gdy poczułem jego drobne ręce na mojej talii, wiedziałem, że postąpiłem właściwie.

— Dobranoc — szepnąłem i poszedłem w stronę przystanku, obracając się co jakiś czas.

Dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiłem i byłem z tego cholernie zadowolony.

Wróciłem do domu i od razu poszedłem wziąć długi prysznic. Gorąca woda spływała po moim ciele, powodując, że mój uśmiech się poszerzył. Nie miałem ochoty nigdzie się ruszać, a musiałem się jeszcze dzisiaj spotkać z chłopakami z trzeciej. Spędzaliśmy ze sobą praktycznie każdy wieczór, ale coraz mniej mi się to podobało. Wolałem zostać w moim pokoju, wylegując się w łóżku i myśląc o słodkich, malinowych ustach...

Ubrałem na swoje mokre ciało dresowe spodnie i patrząc na siebie w lustrze, starałem się osuszyć włosy ręcznikiem,. Już jakiś czas temu zauważyłem, że moje mięśnie zaczęły się bardziej odznaczać. Przez prace u państwa Sobesto, dorobiłem się nawet lekkiego kaloryfera na brzuchu, z czego byłem bardzo dumny. Postanowiłem, że zacznę robić brzuszki, by wyglądał jeszcze lepiej.

Rzuciłem się na łóżko i zacząłem pisać wiadomość do Łukasza, że jednak dzisiaj nigdzie z nimi nie pójdę. Sięgnąłem jeszcze po mój stary podręcznik do matematyki i wziąłem się za rozwiązywanie zadań. Chciałem nadrobić wszystkie zaległości, których dorobiłem się przez ostatnie kilka lat. Nie miałem wtedy motywacji, by się uczyć.

Nie przejąłem się sygnałem przychodzącej wiadomości, uznałem że to tylko odpowiedz od Łukasza. Dopiero, kiedy sygnał się powtórzył, sfrustrowany odłożyłem podręcznik na bok. Rozchmurzyłem się jednak, widząc że to Aleksander do mnie napisał.

Od Aleksander: Musimy wyjechać wcześnie rano w sobotę, by się zarejestrować, a wracamy późnym wieczorem w niedziele. Może zostałbyś u mnie na noc, zarówno w piątek, jak i w niedzielę?

Odrzuciłem szybko obrazy wspólnie spędzonych nocy, które pojawiły mi się przed oczami. Zwaliłem to na hormony i zacząłem myśleć nad odpowiedzą.

Do Aleksander: Nie chce sprawiać kłopotu. Nie nadużywam za bardzo Twojej gościnności?

Wystukałem szybko i próbowałem wrócić do nauki, ale już mi to w ogóle nie wychodziło.

Od Aleksander: Nawet tak nie myśl. Ja... Chyba nie muszę mówić jak bardzo lubię spędzać z Tobą czas. Jak bardzo Cie lubię...

Bicie mojego serca momentalnie przyspieszyło swoje tempo.

Do Aleksander: Na pewno nie w taki sposób. Wiedź jednak, że dla mnie też bardzo dużo znaczysz, jeśli masz jakieś wątpliwości.

Starałem się liczyć do dziesięciu, czy myśleć o jakichś normalnych rzeczach, ale nadal nie potrafiłem się uspokoić.

Od Aleksander: Po dzisiejszym dniu nie mam żadnych. Będę już się kładł spać. Dobranoc.

Ziewnąłem ze zmęczenia i po raz ostatni tego dnia, nacisnąłem przycisk "odpowiedź".

Do Aleksander: Sprawiasz, że wariuje. Śpij dobrze.

Schowałem książkę do półki i zgasiłem światło. Wiedziałem, że moje myśli będą w zupełnie innym wymiarze, niż twierdzenia matematyczne.


	8. Rozdział 7

Piątek, nareszcie piątek! Wstałem z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach. To właśnie dzisiaj miał się rozpocząć TEN szczególny weekend. Czemu taki wyjątkowy? To prawie oczywiste, spędzę go tylko i wyłącznie z Aleksem. Całe dwa dni w obecności słodkiego blondyna, były myślą powszednią ostatnich kilku godzin.

Wyciągnąłem się na materacu, pobudzając mięśnie do pracy. Nawet ciepłe i miękkie łóżko nie stanowiło dzisiaj dla mnie wyzwania. Chciałem go jak najszybciej zobaczyć, bo od pamiętnego pikniku nie mieliśmy nawet szansy... porozmawiać.

Przeczesałem palcami włosy i zacząłem wybierać ubrania, które chciałem ze sobą zabrać. Nie miałem zbyt wielu rzeczy, ale większość z nich była w dobrym stanie. Poskładałem je wszystkie i wrzuciłem do mojej sportowej torby. Obowiązkowo poszedłem jeszcze wziąć prysznic i umyć zęby. Musiałem chociaż wyglądać świeżo i czysto. Potem zrobiłem lekkie śniadanie z tego co znalazłem w lodówce. Jajka, pomidory i chleb w zupełności mi wystarczyły.

Wyszedłem na dwór i zobaczyłem, opierającego się o murek, Kordiana. Był ubrany cały na czarno, a jego głowa była ukryta pod kapturem, jednak bordowo-brązowe włosy, wystające spod okrycia, wydały go. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, trzymał w dłoni wypalonego do połowy papierosa.

— Nie wiedziałem, że z ciebie taki ranny ptaszek — powiedział podnosząc głowę i zaciągając się mocno.

— Pracuje, nie mogę się spóźnić — odpowiedziałem, kierując się w stronę przystanku autobusowego.

Nie minęła chwila, a już szedł koło mnie.

— Gdzie? — zapytał z błyskiem w oku

— U państwa Sobesto, czemu pytasz?

On myślał intensywnie nad czymś, po czym uśmiechnął się dziwnie.

— Masz z nimi dobry kontakt?

— Myślę że tak — mruknąłem niepewnie. — Dlaczego pytasz?

Kordian popatrzył na mnie dziwnie, dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, gdy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, ale nie odpowiedział.

— Dobra, trzymaj się. Muszę spadać — powiedział na jednym wdechu i szybkim krokiem oddalił się ode mnie.

Wzruszyłem bezsilnie ramionami, ale nie przejąłem się nim zbytnio, nie miałem do tego głowy. Myślami byłem w zupełnie innym miejscu. Poprawiłem torbę, by lepiej mi się ją trzymało i wsiadłem do autobusu, który właśnie podjechał. Pozdrowiłem kierowce - pana Janusza - z którym czasem zamieniałem parę słów. Dzisiaj jednak odpuściłem sobie miłą pogawędkę. Napisałem krótkiego SMSa do Aleksa, z informacją, że już jadę, na którego niestety nie dostałem odpowiedzi. Trochę mnie to rozczarowało, ale gdy tylko zobaczyłem jego sylwetkę na przystanku autobusowy, cała uraza zniknęła z mojej głowy.

Kiedy tylko wyszedłem z pojazdu, wpadłem prosto w objęcia blondyna. Nie wiem skąd wzięła nam się taka czułość, widzieliśmy się przecież wczoraj. Pocałowałem go w policzek i spojrzałem w jego oczy. Były takie śliczne.

Odsunęliśmy się od siebie skrępowani. Zdławiłem w sobie to uczucie i pewnie chwyciłem go za rękę.

— Jak ci się spało? — zapytał mnie cicho.

Zachichotałem pod nosem. Uwielbiałem tą jego łatwość do zmieniania sposobu bycia. Raz był strasznie odważnym i infantylnym chłopakiem, by zaraz zmienić się w strachliwego i nieśmiałego.

— Całkiem nieźle, dziękuje. A jak tobie? Może śniło ci się coś ciekawego?

Sądząc po jego zarumienionych policzkach i błądzącym wzroku, na pewno.

— Nie pamiętam — wydukał, nieumiejętnie kłamiąc.

Nie drążyłem tematu. Zacisnąłem uścisk i przyspieszyłem.

— Możesz zostawić torbę w moim pokoju, który na ten czas będzie także twój. Mam nadzieje, że nie masz nic przeciwko... — mówił, kiedy wchodziliśmy na ganek.

— Oczywiście że nie, dziękuje ci za wszystko — odpowiedziałem, gładząc jego dłoń kciukiem

Weszliśmy prosto do kuchni, w której, przy stole, siedzieli rodzice Aleksandra. Szybko puściłem jego dłoń, ale oni nie wyglądali na ani trochę zdziwionych, czy wzruszonych. W spokoju dalej kontynuowali śniadanie.

— Dzień dobry — przywitałem się cicho.

— Witaj Marcinie, dołączysz do nas? Aleksander też ma pusty żołądek, tak bardzo chciał po Ciebie wyjść, że nie zdążył nic zjeść. — Jego mama zaśmiała się cicho i puściła do mnie oko.

Blondyn wyszczerzył się i zaczął przygotowywać coś w kuchni. Usiadłem niepewnie przy stole i zacząłem prowadzić niezobowiązującą pogawędkę z jego tatą. Był on bardzo taktownym człowiekiem. Nie pytał o oceny, rodziców czy przeszłość. Głównie rozmawialiśmy o sporcie i muzyce.

Po chwili przede mną wylądował talerz z kanapkami i kubek z kakao. Ten napój stał się pewnego rodzaju symbolem, dlatego kiedy Aleks usiadł obok mnie z identycznym zestawem, uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

— Dziękuje — powiedziałem, na co on tylko przewrócił oczami i zabrał się za jedzenie.

Znowu wcieliłem się w role obserwatora, śledząc uważnie zachowanie każdego z członków rodziny i z zaskoczeniem przyznałem, że chciałbym być częścią tej perfekcyjnej całości. W spokoju dopijałem swój czekoladowy napój, kiedy państwo Sobesto powiedzieli, że musza zająć się swoimi obowiązkami. Życzyli nam miłego dnia i zniknęli za drzwiami.

— Też muszę iść. Filip już pewnie wszystko skończył i teraz się na mnie wścieka. — mruknąłem.

— Okej, zostaw tutaj torbę, zaniosę ją do mojego pokoju — powiedział, zmywając naczynia.

— Do zobaczenia — odparłem i wyszedłem przez drzwi od tarasu.

Oczywiście jak to zwykle bywa, gdy nam na czymś zależy, to wszystko zwala nam się na głowę. Okazało się, że Filip w ogóle się nie pojawi, dlatego musiałem dodatkowo przejąć jego obowiązki. Zostawił mi tylko kartkę z informacją, że mam nie wypuszczać Laily. Stawała się coraz większa i ociężalsza.

Kiedy koło godziny dziewiętnastej zamknąłem ostatniego konia, odetchnąłem z ulgą. Byłem strasznie zmęczony. Przeczesałem palcami włosy i wolnym krokiem, udałem się do domu Aleksandra. Przez cały dzień widziałem go tylko raz, gdy wyczesywał Intro. Chciałem już tylko znaleźć się koło niego.

Wszedłem cichutko do środka, to samą drogą co wyszedłem parę godzin wcześniej. Cała rodzina siedziała w salonie, śmiejąc się i rozmawiając wesoło. Nie chciałem i przerywać, ale gdy tylko blondyn mnie zobaczył, w błyskawicznym tempie wstał z kanapy, życzył rodzicom dobrej nocy i chwytając mój nadgarstek, pociągnął mnie do jego pokoju.

— Przepraszam, ale kiedy będziesz z nimi przebywał zbyt długo, to możesz się dowiedzieć bardzo kompromitujących rzeczy na mój temat. A tego oboje nie chcemy — powiedział siadając na łóżku i ukrywając głowę w dłoniach.

— Twoi rodzice są świetni, nie byłoby tak źle — odpowiedziałem, zajmując miejsce obok niego.

— Zdziwiłbyś się. — Uśmiechnął się lekko. — Jeśli chcesz się wykąpać, to łazienka jest zaraz przy moim pokoju, po lewej stronie. Są już tam ręczniki dla Ciebie.

— Chętnie.

Wziąłem torbę, która leżała przy łóżku i wyszedłem z pokoju. Łazienka okazała się być pięknym przestrzennym miejscem. Dominował tu kolor granatowy, co stwarzało przyjemny, osobisty nastrój. Na wprost mnie znajdowała się duża wanna, która bez trudu mogła pomieścić dwie osoby. Obok był prysznic, a prostopadle do niego szafki wraz z umywalką. Oprócz tego, stała tu jeszcze toaletka i ogromne lustro, w którym mogłem się cały przejrzeć. Wskoczyłem pod prysznic i umyłem się dokładnie. Gdy tylko wyszedłem, sięgnąłem do torby i z zaskoczeniem stwierdziłem, że nie wziąłem sobie żadnej piżamy. Przez to musiałem poprosić o jakąś koszulkę Aleksandra. Wróciłem do pokoju w samych bokserkach, przez co byłem strasznie zażenowany. On dalej siedział na swoim łóżku, z laptopem na kolanach i kanapką w ustach, których pełen talerz, stał na szafce nocnej. Kiedy mnie zobaczył, jego oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie.

— Pożyczyłbyś mi coś na górę do ubrania?

— Pewnie! — Odłożył sprzęt na bok i z jednej z szafek wyciągnął błękitną bokserkę. — Będzie ci pasować do oczu.

Wróciłem do łazienki, by powiesić mokry ręcznik na kaloryferze. Zerknąłem przy tym w lustro. Materiał luźnej, długiej koszulki, prawie zakrywał moje czarne bokserki. Nie było najgorzej. Potargałem jeszcze moje wilgotne włosy i powróciłem do pokoju Aleksa. Zająłem miejsce obok niego, przykrywając się puchatym zielonym kocem.

— Daj mi dziesięć minut. Możemy pooglądać potem jakiś film, co ty na to? — spytał się, kładąc komputer na moich kolanach i podając mi kanapkę z serem.

— Z chęcią — odpowiedziałem, patrząc jak zbiera swoje rzeczy.

— Wybierz jakiś, mam trochę na pulpicie. — Kiedy zamykał drzwi, puścił mi oko, po czym zostawił mnie samego.

Miał otwarte kilka stron internetowych, więc z ciekawości je przejrzałem. Przeszukałem jego profil na facebooku. Nie miał wielu zdjęć, ale jeśli już jakieś dodał, liczba komentarzy i kliknięć "lubię to", była ogromna. Na kolejnej karcie była włączona muzyka, a na następnej poczta elektroniczna. Chciałem ją od razu zamknąć i wybrać film, ale to co zobaczyłem, zamroziło mnie. Aleks był zastraszany. Jego skrzynka była zapełniona mailami od anonimowych osób, które krytykowały jego wygląd, sposób bycia, czy... orientacje. Przejrzałem praktycznie wszystkie wiadomości i zachciało mi się płakać. Nie rozumiałem, jak taka delikatna i wrażliwa osoba, może to wszystko dusić w sobie.

Zamknąłem szybko stronę i wziąłem się za wybieranie filmu. Było za wcześnie na tego typu rozmowy, a gdyby blondyn chciał, to sam by mi o tym powiedział.

Aleksander wrócił chwilę potem, w identycznym stroju jak mój, tylko jego koszulka była czarna. Usiadł koło mnie, uśmiechając się lekko. Miał związane włosy gumką, co wyglądało naprawdę uroczo. Przykrył się kocem i przyciągnął kolana pod brodę.

— Wybrałeś coś? — zapytał słodko.

— Postawiłbym na jakąś komedie, albo film bez fabuły. Tak żebyśmy mogli, bez problemu zasnąć.

Blondyn dokładnie zrozumiał co miałem na myśli, bo na ekranie pojawił się Garfield. Postawiłem komputer na szafce nocnej, odstawiając pusty talerz po kanapkach. Obróciłem również komputer tak, żebyśmy dobrze widzieli. Położyliśmy się na dużych, miękkich poduszkach, przybliżając się do siebie nieznacznie. Aleks odszukał moją dłoń i ścisnął ją lekko. Obróciłem głowę w jego stronę, tonąc w tych głębokich, zielonych oczach. Ręką przejechałem po jego boku, zatrzymując się na talii. Przysunąłem swoją twarz do jego, uśmiechając się. On przymknął swoje oczy, przyciągając mnie bliżej. Pocałowałem go powoli, przeciągając to chwilę. Równocześnie podciągnąłem jego koszulkę i pogładziłem wrażliwą skórę. Odsunąłem się niechętnie, całując na koniec jego czoło. Swojej ręki jednak nie cofnąłem. Aleksander wtulił się w mój bok, kładąc dłoń na moich brzuchu. Przyciągnąłem go bliżej, zamykając oczy. Razem odpłynęliśmy w krainę Morfeusza, ignorując nadal włączony film.


	9. Rozdział 8

Poranek był bardzo okrutny i szybki. Koło godziny piątej, do pokoju wpadała mama Aleksa i kazała nam się zbierać. Co dziwne, nie zwróciła nawet uwagi na to, że byliśmy w siebie wtuleni. Wpół przytomni ubraliśmy się i chwilę potem siedzieliśmy na tylnym siedzeniu dużej srebrnej hondy. Na szczęście podróż trwała kilka godzin, więc mogliśmy odespać stracone minuty. W połowie drogi zatrzymaliśmy się na stacji benzynowej, na której razem z Aleksandrem kupiliśmy sobie kakao z automatu, a pani Ewa dała nam do zjedzenia wcześniej zrobione kanapki.

Kiedy wróciliśmy do auta, znowu ułożyliśmy się wygodnie, by się zdrzemnąć. Oboje byliśmy strasznie zmęczeni. Państwo Sobesto rozmawiali cicho z przodu, niestety nie słyszałem o czym dokładnie. Jednak cieszył mnie już sam ich widok, byli idealnie do siebie dobrani. Poczułem jak blondyn położył głowę na moim ramieniu. Moja ręka automatycznie znalazła się na jego talii, bym mógł przyciągnąć go bliżej.

Reszta podróży minęła w spokoju. Obudziłem się już na miejscu. Poczułem jak ktoś szturcha mnie za ramię. Otworzyłem zaspane oczy i zobaczyłem wyszczerzonego Aleksandra.

— Jesteśmy. Wstawaj, pokaże ci wszystko.

Jęknąłem niezadowolony, ale pozwoliłem mu się wyciągnąć z auta. Rozejrzałem się dookoła i aż mruknąłem z zachwytu. Wszędzie było bardzo kolorowo i żywo, ale zarówno elegancko. Staliśmy na placu parkingowym, na którym znajdowało się już dużo samochodów. Jednak moją uwagę przykuł ogromny wybieg dla koni, na którym zostały umieszczone przeszkody, o różnym stopniu trudności. Wszystko było barwne i wyglądało naprawdę pięknie. Za nim mieściły się trybuny, na których siedziało kilka osób.

Skierowaliśmy się do drewnianego domku, który stał przy ogromnej stajni, skąd dobiegały odgłosy rżenia. Wokół było dużo ludzi, zarówno jeźdźców, jak i zwykłych gapiów, dlatego dotarcie tam nie było łatwym zadaniem. W końcu wylądowaliśmy pod drzwiami, przez które Aleks wszedł pewnie. Pomieszczenie było dość ubogie w sprzęty. Stało w nim dużo szafek zamykanych na klucz, pułki, na których leżało dużo skoroszytów oraz duże biurko i dwa krzesła. Na jednym z nich siedziała pulchna staruszka o przyjaznej twarzy i oczach. Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niej wesoło i powiedział:

— Witaj Amelio, świetnie wyglądasz.

Jej Ciemne oczy wyraźnie się rozjaśniły.

— Nie czaruj Aleksandrze, nie czaruj. Jesteście wcześniej, większość uczestników przyjedzie dopiero jutro. — Wyciągnęła z szuflady pogniecioną kartkę i niebieski długopis, który podała chłopakowi.

— Tym lepiej dla mnie, będą zmęczeni podróżą.

— Twój kolega też startuje? — Kobieta spojrzała na mnie przenikliwie, przez co czułem się bardziej niż niekomfortowo.

Szukałem pomocy w moim przyjacielu, a on widząc to, przyciągnął mnie do siebie.

— To jest Marcin, mój przyjaciel — powiedział słodko, stawiając nacisk na ostatnie słowo. — Przyjechał ze mną, dotrzymać mi towarzystwa.

Uśmiechnąłem się niepewnie, ale staruszka tego nie skomentowała. Aleks wpisał się na listę zawodników i dostał folder dotyczący zawodów.

— Pojedziemy teraz na obiad, a potem do hotelu, tylko musimy znaleźć moich rodziców — powiedział, kiedy wyszliśmy na dwór.

To nie okazało się być trudnym zadaniem. Dołączyli do nas już po chwili. Wróciliśmy do samochodu w dużo lepszych humorach. Podróż trwała nie więcej niż dwadzieścia minut. Cały ten czas przegadałem z Aleksandrem. Opowiadał mi jak wyglądają zawody, jakich ma przeciwników i o wszystkich sprawach związanych z tym tematem. Za cel obraliśmy sobie małą knajpkę na obrzeżach miasta, w której serwowano włoską kuchnie. Bardzo mi to odpowiadało. Restauracja była stylowo konsekwentnie dobrana do menu. Wnętrze urządzone było pod względem wygody, co pasowało mi do tej kultury. Na ścianach wisiało dużo zdjęć z najpopularniejszymi zabytkami. Wybraliśmy stolik przy oknie. Rozsiedliśmy się na miękkich kanapach i zamówiliśmy jedzenie. Państwo Sobesto byli bardzo mili. Swobodnie rozmawiali zarówno ze mną, jak i z ich synem.

Spędziliśmy tam dobre dwie godziny, przez co kiedy wyszliśmy, już się powoli ściemniało. Byłem okropnie zmęczony, choć tego dnia nie robiliśmy w sumie nic szczególnego. Moje ciało było obolałe, przez całodzienną jazdę samochodem, więc aż mruknąłem z zadowolenia, kiedy znaleźliśmy się pod hotelem. Nie zwróciłem większej uwagi na jego wystrój. Było ciepło i przytulnie, co w zupełności mi wystarczyło. Pan Adam zabrał nasze torby i zaniósł do wspólnego pokoju. Było to duże pomieszczenie z dwoma identycznymi łóżkami, stojącymi równolegle do siebie. Oprócz tego na ścianie wisiał duży telewizor, a w przedpokoju stała szafa przesuwna, do której ani ja, ani blondyn, nie włożyliśmy swoich rzeczy. Dodatkowo pokój był wyposażony w przestrzenną łazienkę.

Gdy tylko znaleźliśmy się w środku, Aleks zabrał ubrania na zmianę i zniknął za drzwiami, prowadzącymi do łazienki. Miałem ochotę zrobić to samo.

Wyszedłem na mały balkon. Słońce schowało się już za horyzontem, a gwiazdy świeciły pięknie. Westchnąłem ciężko i zapatrzyłem się w dal. Minął już cały miesiąc wakacji. Przez ten czas wiele się zmieniło, zdecydowanie na lepsze. Obawiałem się tylko powrotu do szkoły, nie chciałem jednak o tym myśleć. Nadal nurtowała mnie sprawa wiadomości, które otrzymywał Aleksander. Nie wiedziałem jak mu pomóc. Stałem, cały czas zastanawiając się jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, ale nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy.

Nagle poczułem dłonie na swojej talii. Odwróciłem się do półnagiego Aleksa, który wpadł w moje ramiona. Jego ciało było chłodne, a włosy wilgotne. Schował głowę w zagłębienie mojej szyi.

— Denerwujesz się? — spytałem, gładząc jego napięte mięśnie.

— Troszkę — szepnął, zaciskając pięści na mojej koszulce.

— Powinieneś odpocząć — powiedziałem, całując go we włosy.

Blondyn zacisnął swoje ręce na mojej szyi i objął moją talie nogami. Chwyciłem go mocniej i zaniosłem posłusznie do łóżka. Przykryłem go kołdrą i delikatnie pocałowałem w policzek. Wyglądał tak niewinnie. Po mojej głowie krążyła myśl, dlaczego ktoś chciałby skrzywdzić taką dobrą dusze.

Zabrałem czyste bokserki oraz koszulkę pożyczoną od Aleksandra i poszedłem się wykąpać. Chciałem pozbyć się wszystkich zmartwień, dlatego puściłem najzimniejsza wodę i stałem parę minut pod natryskiem. W jakimś stopniu, pomogło mi to. Kiedy wróciłem do pokoju, Aleks już spał. Poprawiłem mu jeszcze przykrycie, które spadło na podłogę i pogłaskałem po włosach. Położyłem się do swojego łóżka i na szczęście, bardzo szybko zasnąłem.

xXx

Obudziła mnie obecność czegoś ciepłego obok mnie. Otworzyłem zaskoczony oczy, patrząc prosto na wchodzącego do mojego łózka Aleksa. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i zrobiłem mu miejsce koło siebie. Blondynek wszedł pod przykrycie i przytulił się do mnie. Jego drobne dłonie znalazły się pod moją koszulką, gładząc moje ciało, jednocześnie prosząc się o większą uwagę. Przyciągnąłem go do siebie ręką i wplątałem palce drugiej w jego włosy. Oboje zamknęliśmy oczy, delektując się swoją bliskością. Nie wiedziałem, która była godzina, ale słońce było jeszcze nisko, więc uznałem, że możemy trochę poleniuchować.

Z przyjemnego letargu wybudziło nas pukanie do drzwi. Zwlokłem się z łóżka, zostawiając niezadowolonego Aleksandra samego. Szybko przetarłem zaspaną twarz i otworzyłem drzwi.

— Za dziesięć minut schodzimy na śniadanie — powiedziała pani Ewa, uśmiechając się do mnie.

Wyglądała dość naturalnie, co nie ujmowało jej urody. Bez makijażu, w spiętych włosach i niewyprasowanych ciuchach, ciągle świetnie się prezentowała.

— Dobrze, już budzę Aleksa — powiedziałem i posyłając jej ostatni szybki uśmiech, zamknąłem drzwi.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu blondyn był już w pełni ubrany. Miał na sobie czarny dres z białymi wstawkami. Wyszczerzył się do mnie słodko i zaczął pakować niezbędne rzeczy na zawody, do torby. Ubrałem się i już po chwili schodziliśmy na śniadanie do hotelowej restauracji, wraz z jego rodzicami. Atmosfera była lekka, nie było czuć żadnego zdenerwowania zbliżającymi się zawodami. Pani Ewa uważnie śledziła zarówno mnie, jak i jej syna, jakby wiedząc, że łączy nas coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń.

W pełni najedzeni - i w świetnych humorach - wróciliśmy do pokoi, by spakować się do końca. Poszło nam to zadziwiająco sprawnie. Po kilku minutach mogliśmy wychodzić, ale Aleksander powstrzymał mnie, łapiąc za nadgarstek. Spojrzałem na niego. Stał jakby spłoszony z opuszczoną głową, przygryzając dolną wargę. Powoli podszedł do mnie i szepnął: "Potem nie będzie okazji". Zbliżył swoją głowę do mojej i stając na palcach, pocałował mnie lekko, jakby bojąc się mojej reakcji. Objąłem jego talie jedną ręką, a drugą umieściłem na policzku, aby przedłużyć pocałunek. Blondyn uchylił trochę usta, ale nie skorzystałem z okazji. Odsunąłem się od niego, całując jeszcze jego nos. Jęknął sfrustrowany w moją szyje:

— Tylko tyle? — mruknął jak rozkapryszone dziecko. — Liczyłem na coś bardziej... motywującego.

Zachichotałem pod nosem.

— Dopiero wtedy, kiedy wygrasz.

— Obiecujesz? — Jego oczy zabłysły, zupełnie jak przedszkolakowi, gdy dostanie lizaka.

— Tak, obiecuje.

Wzięliśmy torby i wyszliśmy na dwór. Rodzice Aleksa stali już przy aucie, czekając na nas. Wsiedliśmy do samochodu, a już po kilkunastu minutach, znaleźliśmy się przy stadninie. Aleksander poszedł wraz z jego tatą do stajni, by się przygotować i załatwić wszystkie formalności. Ja za to - wraz z panią Ewą - udałem się na trybuny. Zawody miały zacząć się w południe, więc mieliśmy jeszcze trzydzieści minut. Mama blondyna dokładnie mi wszystko tłumaczyła, kto jest sędzią, co jest oceniane i na jakim poziomie są uczestnicy. Była przekonana o jego wygranej. Aleks miał jechać jako jeden z ostatnich. Z zaciekawieniem obserwowałem kolejnych jeźdźców, których zapowiadał starszy pan, siedzący przy stoliku sędziów.

Jeszcze żadna osoba nie przejechała toru, bez zrzucenia przeszkody. W końcu tą złą passę przerwała czarnowłosa dziewczyna, na pięknej bułanej klaczy. Poszło jej naprawdę bardzo dobrze.

— Następnym uczestnikiem będzie faworyt dzisiejszego konkursu - Aleksander Sobesto — usłyszałem.

W końcu dumnym krokiem, na wybieg wszedł Intro, niosąc na swoim grzbiecie blondyna. Wyglądał on na spokojnego, ale zdecydowanego zarazem, jakby wiedział, że jest najlepszy. Stanął pomiędzy dwoma pachołkami startowymi i ruszył po komendzie. Przyjemnością było obserwowanie jego ruchów. Łagodne i szybkie kroki wyglądały naturalnie, jakby urodził się w siodle. Równocześnie z koniem stanowili jedność.

— Kolejny rewelacyjny przejazd tego młodego zawodnika. To będzie tylko formalność. Gratulacje.

Duma rozpierała mnie od środka, choć nie znałem jeszcze oficjalnych wyników. Dla mnie i tak był zwycięzcą.

W spokoju obejrzeliśmy resztę zawodników i z zadowoleniem przyznałem, że nie było chyba nikogo lepszego. Czekaliśmy dziesięć minut na ogłoszenie wyników. Nie pomyliłem się, Aleks wygrał zawody. Odbyło się uroczyste wręczenie nagród zarówno dla jeźdźców, jak i dla koni. Drugie miejsce zajęła dziewczyna, która wcześniej zrobiła na mnie wrażenie. Mogłem teraz dokładnie się jej przyjrzeć. Miała długie brązowe włosy zaplecione w warkocz, dość jasną karnacje i ładną figurę. Od komentatora dowiedziałem się też, że miała na imię Klaudia. Kiedy gratulowała Aleksandrowi czułym uściskiem, coś zakuło mnie w serce, ale starałem się to stłumić. Zrobiło mi się lepiej gdy blondyn mrugnął do mnie.

Kiedy nagrody zostały rozdane, wróciliśmy na parking, by zaczekać na resztę. Trwało to trochę, bo pan Adam musiał załatwić przewóz Intra. Gdy tylko wrócili, przytuliłem Aleksa, gratulując mu. Na jego szyi wisiał złoty medal, a w dłoni trzymał niemały puchar. Chyba nie było to dla niego zbyt istotne, bo wrzucił wszystko do bagażnika. Czekała nas długa podróż, a chcieliśmy być szybko na miejscu. Po drodze zatrzymaliśmy się tylko w jakimś fast foodzie, z którego również wzięliśmy jedzenie na wynos, bo gotowanie dzisiaj w ogóle nie miałoby sensu. Pozwoliłem Aleksowi położyć głowę na moich kolanach. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale zarówno szczęśliwego. Odgarnąłem włosy z jego czoła i popatrzyłem w jego, które były jakby za mgłą.

— Śpij — mruknąłem cicho, gładząc go po policzku.

Blondynek posłuchał mnie i już po chwili słodko spał.

Po kilku godzinach byliśmy na miejscu. Słońce już dawno zaszło, a na dworze było zimno. Obudziłem Aleksa i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Wniosłem większość rzeczy do domu, pomagając panu Adamowi.

— Aleksander chciał, żebyś do niego przyszedł. Jest przy stajni — powiedziała jego żona, wchodząc do domu.

Kiwnąłem tylko głową i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Na dworze było naprawdę zimno, dlatego wsadziłem ręce do kieszeni i truchtem pobiegłem do wielkich drewnianych drzwi. Rozejrzałem się, ale nigdzie go nie widziałem, dlatego postanowiłem wejść do środka. Od razu poczułem obejmujące mnie dłonie. Aleks wtulił się we mnie jakby się czegoś przestraszył. Trwaliśmy tak przez dłuższy czas. W końcu przeniosłem jedną dłoń na jego policzek, zostawiając drugą na jego plecach. Spojrzałem na niego czule, pochylając się. Blondyn zamknął oczy i przybliżył swoje usta do moich. Jego dłonie automatycznie znalazły się pod moją koszulką. Rozchyliłem swoje wargi, dając mu znak, by zrobił to samo. Kiedy pogłębiliśmy pocałunek, przez moje ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Swobodnie kosztowałem jego słodkich ust, przenosząc rękę pod jego ubranie. Nie był to idealny pocałunek, nie mieliśmy w tym zupełnie doświadczenia, ale był jednym z tych, które wspominam do teraz.

W końcu odsunęliśmy się od siebie, ale nadal się przytulaliśmy.

— Warto było wygrać te zawody, dla takiej nagrody — mruknął w moją szyje.

Zaśmiałem się cicho i przytuliłem go mocniej. Jeszcze wtedy nie wiedziałem, że mam przy sobie cały mój świat.


	10. Rozdział 9

— Czekolada czarna czy biała? — zapytałem Aleksa.

Chcieliśmy dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o sobie, dlatego od kilku dni, kiedy odprowadzał mnie na przystanek, zadawaliśmy sobie przeróżne pytania.

— Nie ma to dla mnie większego znaczenia, lubię każdą czekoladę — zaśmiał się. — A ty?

— Chyba wolę białą, bo jest słodsza. Jednak też uwielbiam każdą, byleby nie miała orzechów.

— Okej, a jakie owoce lubisz najbardziej? — Tym razem była jego kolej.

— Głównie truskawki i banany.

— Ja za to kocham twarde i soczyste jabłka.

Zatrzymaliśmy się przy rozkładzie jazdy i z zadowoleniem zauważyłem, że mamy jeszcze kilka minut. Przyciągnąłem do siebie blondyna, przytulając go mocno.

— Lubie gdy taki jesteś — mruknął mi do ucha i stając na palcach pocałował mnie w szyje.

— Jaki? - spytałem obdarowując jego policzek krótkimi pocałunkami.

On przymknął oczy i jęknął.

— Zaborczy — mruknął.

W końcu połączyłem nasze wargi. Aleksander mimowolnie uchylił usta, bym mógł pogłębić pocałunek. Przyznam nieskromnie, że wychodziło nam to coraz lepiej. Praktyka jednak czyni mistrza...

Oderwaliśmy się od siebie w chwili gdy autobus pojawił się na drodze.

— Napiszę — powiedział mi do ucha i przejeżdżając dłonią po mojej ręce, zaczął się oddalać.

Zachichotałem cicho pod nosem i wsiadłem do pojazdu. Dochodziła już godzina dziewiętnasta, a miałem jeszcze się dzisiaj spotkać z chłopakami. Zaczęliśmy tworzyć naprawdę zgraną paczkę.

Wróciłem do domu, w którym na szczęście było cicho i spokojnie. Wziąłem szybki prysznic i zrobiłem sobie kanapki. Już nie czułem się w tym mieszkaniu jak w domu. Brakowało tej lekkie i miłej atmosfery. Było obco i przytłaczająco, przez co coraz mniej czasu tu spędzałem. Wolałem pozostawać do późna na dworze. W sumie wychodziło mi to na dobre.

Rozczochrałem mokre włosy, by ułożyły się w jakiś zadowalający sposób i wyszedłem na dwór. Nadal było dość ciepło i słonecznie, dlatego z radością stawiałem kolejne kroki. Miałem w sobie jakąś naturalną lekkość, jakbym nic nie ważył. Nowe uczucie wsiąknęło w moją duszę, przejmując nad nią kontrole. Nie mogłem wytrzymać nawet dnia bez Aleksa, a wieczorna wymiana wiadomości również była konieczna. Korciło mnie, żeby się z nim skontaktować, ale był pewnie teraz na treningu, dlatego czekałem na jego ruch.

Droga minęła mi szybko. Po piętnastu minutach byłem już przy ławkach. Na jednej z nich siedział Mikołaj. Podaliśmy sobie dłonie i dosiadłem się do niego.

— Jak tam młody? — spytał poprawiając swoje włosy.

— Męcząco, ale nie narzekam. — Wyszczerzyłem się jak głupi, nic nie potrafiło zniszczyć mojego szczęścia.

— Ktoś tu się zakochał — Mikołaj zagwizdał przeciągle na palcach.

Zarumieniłem się lekko.

— Kto się zakochał i w kim? — spytał Jasiek, który zmierzał ku nam razem z Tomkiem.

— Marcin — odparł lekko blondyn i zaśmiał się widząc moją minę.

— To opowiadaj mały. — Tomek podszedł do mnie i spojrzał wyczekująco. — Jak ma na imię? Ile ma lat? Ładna jakaś? A może ją znamy?

Zaśmiałem się w duchu i powiedziałem:

— Niczego się nie dowiecie, może kiedyś.

Jeszcze przez chwilę męczyli mnie pytaniami, ale potem dali sobie spokój. Byłem im za to wdzięczny. Siedzieliśmy i śmialiśmy się głośno, gdy nagle dostałem wiadomość. Wyciągnąłem telefon z kieszeni i otworzyłem ją.

Od Aleksander: Może zostałbyś u mnie jutro na noc? Do piątku? Chciałbym spędzić z Tobą trochę więcej czasu... Zaplanowałem coś.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i szybko odpisałem.

Do Aleksander: Oczywiście, jeśli tylko Twoi rodzice się zgodzą.

Odciąłem się trochę od chłopaków, ale nie mieli mi tego za złe. Zobaczyłem jak Mikołaj patrzy na mnie ze zrozumieniem, co przyjąłem z niemałą ulgą. Nie chciałem więcej poruszać tego tematu.

Od Aleksander: Jest już traktowany jak domownik. Nie mogę się doczekać.

Nagle wszyscy dookoła mnie zamilkli, dlatego zdziwiony podniosłem głowę znad wyświetlacza. Cała trójka była zapatrzona, w zbliżającą się do nas grupkę groźnie wyglądających chłopaków. Kiedy byli dostatecznie blisko, z zaskoczeniem stwierdziłem, że jest z nimi Filip.

Tomek podniósł się, stając twarzą w twarz z liderem paczki. Było ich tylko troje, ale i tak budowali wokół siebie niebezpieczną aurę. Pierwszy z nich, który ewidentnie kierował pozostałymi, wyglądał niepozornie, ale posiadał jakiś dziwny błysk w oku. Kiedy na mnie spojrzał, po moich plecach przebiegł dreszcz. Wydawał mi się być znajomy, ale nie potrafiłem go sobie z nikim skojarzyć.

Kolejny chłopak miał rude włosy i zawadiacki uśmiech. Stał zboku, również przybierając zamkniętą postawę. Wyglądał groźnie, ale moje spojrzenie było skupione na ostatniej osobie. Filip starał się omijać mnie wzrokiem.

— Czego tu chcecie? — spytał spokojnie Tomek.

Chłopak westchnął ciężko i wyciągnął z kieszeni skórzanej kurki papierosa. Widocznie mu się nie spieszyło.

— Nie ekscytuj się. Chciałem tylko zaproponować wam pewien układ — mówił wolno, jakby ważył słowa.

— Znowu chcecie zniszczyć życie jakiemuś dzieciakowi — warknął mój przyjaciel.

Przybysz zaśmiał się cicho.

— Nie niszczymy nikomu życia Tomaszu. Po prostu czyścimy miasto ze skazy...

— Dość. Żaden z nas nie przyłoży do tego ręki. Możecie iść. — Odwrócił się do nich plecami, patrząc po kolei po naszych twarzach. Byłem lekko wystraszony, a reszta patrzyła na Tomka z troską.

— Żebyście tylko nie żałowali... — Lider odwrócił się, a pozostali jak zaprogramowani zrobili to samo i po chwili zniknęli za rogiem.

Nadal byłem w szoku. W mojej głowie pojawiło się mnóstwo pytań, ale zadałem tylko jedno:

— Kto to był?

Przez chwilę wszyscy milczeli, aż w końcu odezwał się Mikołaj.

— Ma na imię Ksawier, wraz ze swoimi chorymi kumplami napadają na ludzi, biją, poniżają, czy grożą, kiedy tylko dana osoba odchodzi - według nich - od normy.

— Muszą szykować coś większego, skoro szukają pomocy nawet w nas — wtrącił Jasiek.

— Nie zawracajcie sobie tym głowy — mruknął Tomek, ale każdy z nas wiedział, że to nie będzie możliwe.

Powróciliśmy do swobodnej rozmowy, ale w środku nadal czułem niepokój. Z tego zamieszania nie odpisałem Aleksowi, a zdałem sobie z tego sprawę dopiero wtedy, gdy ponownie spojrzałem na komórkę. Parę minut temu dostałem kolejnego SMSa.

Od Aleksander: Wszystko w porządku? Martwię się.

Mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem.

Do Aleksander: Nic się nie dzieje, skarbie, jest dobrze.

Chciałem być już tylko w u siebie więc pożegnałem się z chłopakami i wolnym krokiem ruszyłem do domu. Chciałem się poczuć jakoś lepiej, dlatego wybrałem numer blondyna.

— Hej — wymruczał do telefonu.

Przekląłem siebie w duchu. Było już bardzo późno, ale nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, że mogę go obudzić.

— Przepraszam że cie obudziłem. Nie wiedziałem, która jest godzina...

— Nic się nie stało — mruknął znowu. — Takie pobudki są bardzo przyjemne.

Rozmawialiśmy przez całą moją drogę do domu i jeszcze długi czas po dotarciu do niego. Leżąc już w łóżku zasypiałem spokojnie z jego głosem przy uchu, czując się tak, jakby naprawdę był przy mnie.


	11. Rozdział 10

Tego dnia byłem bardzo nerwowy. Od momentu kiedy wyszedłem z domu, aż do dotarcia do pracy, czułem, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Wiedziałem, że to nie może być prawdą, bo nikt ze mną nie wsiadał na przystanku, ale nawet w autobusie nie mogłem pozbyć się dziwnego uczucia. Dopiero gdy zobaczyłem Aleksandra, siedzącego na schodach przed jego domem, odetchnąłem z ulgą. Poprawiłem torbę na ramieniu i zbliżyłem się. Miałem u niego zostać, dlatego wziąłem ze sobą parę rzeczy. Choć wolałem spać w jego ciuchach, nie chciałem być nietaktowny.

Kiedy tylko blondyn mnie zobaczył, podniósł się i uśmiechnął szeroko.

Położyłem torbę na ziemi i łapiąc chłopaka za dłoń, pocałowałem go mocno.

— Muszę ci coś pokazać — powiedział, gdy oderwaliśmy się od siebie.

Zostawiłem torbę na schodach i posłusznie poszedłem za Aleksem.

Skierowaliśmy się do małej stajni, co trochę mnie zdziwiło. Konie rżały sfrustrowane, jak zwykle były niecierpliwe. Zignorowaliśmy te nachalne prośby i poszliśmy do najbardziej oddalonego boksu. Na miękkiej ściółce leżała Lajla, która oddychała ciężko. Widać było, że jest już bardzo zmęczona. Otworzyliśmy drzwi i weszliśmy do środka.

— To już blisko, prawda? — spytałem, gładząc ją po grzbiecie.

— Tak, to kwestia kilkunastu godzin. Mój tata właśnie dzwoni po weterynarza, który będzie ją kontrolować.

Spędziliśmy tam parę minut, po czym opuściliśmy stajnie, wychodząc na ciepłe słońce.

— Moi rodzice wychodzą gdzieś wieczorem. Będziemy mieć cały dom dla siebie. — Aleks zarumienił się słodko i zapatrzył się na swoje buty.

— Cudownie — mruknąłem i pochylając się w jego stronę, skradłem mu całusa.

Chłopak jęknął przeciągle z niezadowolenia.

— Nie będziemy się widzieć cały dzień i dostaję tylko tyle? — Znowu zachowywał się jak rozpieszczony dzieciak, który nie dostał upragnionej zabawki.

Zaśmiałem się pod nosem i przyciągnąłem go jedną ręką do siebie, umieszczając ją na jego talii. Tym razem Aleksander przejął inicjatywę, na co chętnie przystałem. Lubiłem gdy domagał się czułości. To utwierdzało mnie w przekonaniu, że jego uczucia co do mnie są silne i prawdziwe. Nie potrafiliśmy się od siebie oderwać. Dopiero, kiedy usłyszeliśmy, że ktoś się do nas zbliża, odsunęliśmy się od siebie na bezpieczną odległość. Zza rogu wyszedł Filip, który spojrzał na nas dziwnie, ale niczego nie skomentował. Od dnia, gdy widziałem go z tymi podejrzanymi typami, nie odzywał się do mnie, a ja również nie wychodziłem z inicjatywą. Straciłem do niego zaufanie. 

Pocałowałem jeszcze Aleksa w czoło i zacząłem swój zwykły dzień w pracy. Można powiedzieć, że nie był on tak do końca zwyczajny. Co chwile pan Adam, który opiekował się Lailą, prosił mnie o przynoszenie różnych rzeczy, przez co praca przeciągała się jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. W końcu zmożony zmęczeniem przysiadłem się do taty Aleksandra, który czuwał przy klaczy.

— Ciesze się, że tak dobrze dogadujesz się z moim synem — powiedział, uśmiechając się do mnie lekko.

Zmieszałem się trochę, ale odwzajemniłem uśmiech i odpowiedziałem:

— Też jestem zadowolony z tego, że znaleźliśmy wspólny język. Jest niezwykły.

— Sprawiasz bardzo dobre wrażenie. Mam nadzieje, że tego nie zepsujesz, jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi.

Wyszczerzyłem się do niego.

— Nie skrzywdzę go, obiecuje. Jego szczęście jest dla mnie dużo ważniejsze niż moje. Nie ma się pan o co martwić.

— Trzymam cie za słowo chłopcze — odparł i wyjął telefon. — Zmykaj już do niego, na dzisiaj to koniec.

Dwa razy nie trzeba było mi powtarzać. Opuściłem stajnie i poszedłem do domu jego rodziców, gdzie miałem nadzieje go zobaczyć. W kuchni kręciła się pani Ewa, przygotowująca obiad. Przywitałem się z nią i skierowałem się do pokoju blondyna. Zastałem go siedzącego na środku pokoju, pośród stosu ubrań.

— Co robisz? — zapytałem, podchodząc do niego.

— Czemu tak wcześnie przyszedłeś? Nie zdążyłem się przygotować... — jęknął obrażony.

Przykucnąłem przy nim i objąłem go w talii.

— Zaplanowałeś coś? — mruknąłem mu do ucha.

— Chce cie zabrać na przejażdżkę. Zajmujesz się końmi od ponad sześciu tygodni, a jeszcze nie miałeś okazji pojeździć.

— Uh, chyba się do tego nie nadaje skarbie — powiedziałem cicho.

Nie chciałem się do tego przyznać, ale trochę się bałem.

— Pomogę ci — odpowiedział lekko i pocałował mnie w policzek.

Od razu poczułem się lepiej.

— To po co ci te wszystkie ciuchy?

— Szukam czegoś wygodnego, zarówno dla ciebie i dla mnie. Pójdź się wykąpać, przyniosę ci strój do łazienki, kiedy już go wybiorę.

Przytaknąłem tylko i udałem się do wspomnianego miejsca. Zdjąłem wszystkie rzeczy, zostawiając je na toaletce i wszedłem pod prysznic. Odkręciłem ciepłą wodę i zacząłem namydlać swoje ciało. Szyby zaparowały, dlatego nie wiedziałem, kiedy blondyn wszedł do pomieszczenia. Zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że tu był, dopiero po pozostawionych ubraniach. Włożyłem na siebie obcisłe czarne spodnie, wykonane z przyjemnego, dla ciała, materiału, który przy wewnętrznej części ud był pogrubiony. Do tego dostałem bordową koszulkę, której rękawy podwinąłem.

Kiedy wróciłem do pokoju, blondyn był w podobnym zestawie, jedynie jego bluzka była w szarym kolorze. Kończył powoli zbierać wszystkie rzeczy z podłogi. W końcu wyszliśmy na dwór, zapewniając panią Ewe, że wrócimy przed zapadnięciem zmroku. Weszliśmy do stajni. To właśnie wtedy zacząłem się naprawdę niepokoić. Zwłaszcza, gdy Aleks zatrzymał się przy dużej bułanej klaczy.

— Przywitaj się z Mgłą — powiedział z uśmiechem.

— Nie mówisz poważnie, prawda? — jęknąłem.

— Nie bój się, poradzisz sobie. Wiesz jak się nią zająć więc się przygotuj, a ja przyprowadzę Intro.

Otworzyłem niepewnie boks i zbliżyłem się do konia. Z zaskoczeniem przyznałem, że był bardzo łagodny. Dałem jej obwąchać moją dłoń i poklepałem ją po grzbiecie. Kiedy wyprowadzałem zwierzę, Aleks już na mnie czekał. Założył swojemu koniowi cały sprzęt i teraz mógł pomóc mi założyć to Mgle.

— Trzymaj. — Aleksander podał mi toczek, który pośpiesznie ubrałem. — Zwiąże ze sobą nasze konie, żebyś poczuł się bezpieczniej.

Blondyn pomógł mi wsiąść. Na górze czułem się strasznie, ręce mi drżały i z zakłopotaniem patrzyłem na mojego przyjaciela. Nie potrafiłem zrozumieć jak on mógł na tym jeździć, a co dopiero skakać!

— Zrelaksuj się, Mgła to najspokojniejszy koń jakiego znam.

Wsłuchałem się w jego głos i po chwili nie czułem się aż tak źle. Ruszyliśmy powoli, za co dziękowałem w duchu. Mogłem przyzwyczaić się do tego uczucia. Przejeżdżaliśmy przez różne pola, aż w końcu dotarliśmy do lasu. Blondyn musiał mieć jakieś wytyczone ścieżki, bo pewnie kierował Intrem między drzewami. W pewnym momencie przyspieszyliśmy. Spiąłem się, ale z biegiem czasu zaczęło mi to sprawiać radość.

Kiedy wychodziliśmy ze stajni, powoli się ściemniało.

— Mówiłem, że będzie fajnie — powiedział Aleks, poprawiając swoje włosy.

— Tak, było całkiem dobrze, ale coś czuje, że jutro będę zwijać się z bólu. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do siodła.

— Zawsze mogę ci zrobić masaż — mruknął prowokacyjnie blondyn.

— Chętnie z tego skorzystam — odpowiedziałem, przyciągając go zaborczo do siebie.

Zadrżał, gdy ugryzłem go w szyje. Oboje byliśmy nastolatkami i wciąż brakowało nam dotyku, ale staraliśmy się o tym na razie nie myśleć. Jednak gdyby blondyn był gotowy na coś więcej, chciałbym to wykorzystać.

— Potem — szepnął Aleks, wyplątując się z mojego uścisku.

Złapaliśmy się za ręce i poszliśmy do domu. Jego rodziców już nie było, co wcale mnie nie zdziwiło. Zastaliśmy tylko kartkę w kuchni, w której pani Ewa przekazała nam, że będą późno, a obiad jest w lodówce.

Oboje nie mieliśmy ochoty jeść pozostawionego nam posiłku, więc razem zaczęliśmy robić sobie kanapki. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez małej rywalizacji, ciągłego śmiechu i zbitego kubka. Przy robieniu herbaty, nie zauważyłem, że Aleksander położył koło mnie dwa naczynia, dlatego kiedy się obróciłem, przez przypadek zahaczyłem o jedno z nich.

— Przepraszam — mruknąłem i zacząłem zbierać kawałki rozbitego kubka.

— Nic się nie stało, nie przejmuj się tym — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się do mnie lekko.

Kiedy już kolacja była gotowa, zabraliśmy wszystko do salonu. Rozsiedliśmy się na ogromnej kanapie i włączyliśmy telewizor. Akurat leciał jakiś film akcji. W spokoju jedliśmy, popijając kanapki herbatą oraz oglądaliśmy jak główny bohater pokonuje swoich przeciwników. Po zjedzeniu wszystkiego, wygodnie ułożyliśmy się na sofie, przytulając się. Delikatnie gładziłem bok blondyna, podciągając jego koszulkę. Podobała mi się faktura jego mięśni, jego reakcja na moje ruchu i to, że się nie wycofał. Pocałowałem go w szyje, przez co po jego ciele przeszedł dreszcz. Chłopak odwrócił się do mnie przodem i pocałował głęboko. Mruknąłem z przyjemności, zatapiając jedną rękę w jego włosach. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na mojej bluzę, unosząc ją. Pomogłem mu zdjąć moją górną część ubrania, po czym to samo zrobiliśmy z jego.

Kiedy oboje pozbyliśmy się koszulek, zbliżyliśmy się do siebie jeszcze bardziej, tonąc w kolejnym pocałunku. Błądziłem dłońmi po jego ciele, doszukując się najwrażliwszych miejsc. Przygryzłem wargę blondyna, na co jęknął przeciągle i wyciągnął się, przez co miałem idealny dostęp do jego szyi. Kąsałem ją, czasem przygryzając mocniej. Chłopak trzymał ręce na moich plecach, wbijając mi paznokcie w skórę. Hormony buzowały między nami, oboje byliśmy bardzo podnieceni i nie potrzebowaliśmy wiele do spełnienia. Zassałem skórę na jego szyi, robiąc mu malinkę. Aleksander mruknął i przeniósł swoje ręce na moje pośladki. Zjechałem pocałunkami niżej, na klatkę piersiową. Dłońmi zacząłem drażnić jego sutki, wywołując tym drobne jęki. Kiedy językiem zahaczyłem o jego pępek, Aleks doszedł, krzycząc moje imię. Musnąłem jego wargi, zaplatając ręce na talii. Blondyn uspokajał się powoli, lecz w pewnym momencie podniósł się na łokciach i zawisł nade mną. Pochylił się i uśmiechnął zadziornie, po czym językiem zatoczył koło wokół mojego sutka. Jęknąłem głośno, nie spodziewałem się tego po nim, ale miło mnie to zaskoczyło. Zachłannie go drażnił, przez co moje ciało wariowało. Jednak kiedy zaczął gładzić mojego twardego członka, to dopiero mogłem poczuć co to znaczy rozkosz. Wystarczyło kilka ruchów i również doszedłem, przyciągając do siebie Aleksandra. Oboje oddychaliśmy ciężko, ale powoli dochodziliśmy do siebie.

Bez słowa podnieśliśmy się z kanapy i poszliśmy się wykąpać, oczywiście osobno. Chyba nie byliśmy jeszcze gotowi na coś więcej. Ja zająłem jego łazienkę, a on poszedł do swoich rodziców.

W końcu odświeżeni położyliśmy się w jego łóżku. Aleks od razu ulokował swoją głowę na moim brzuchu, równocześnie kładąc na nim dłoń.

— W przyszłym tygodniu mam zawody, Mistrzostwa Polski — szepnął nieśmiało. — Byłoby miło gdybyś zechciał ze mną pojechać.

— Oczywiście że pojadę, chce być światkiem twojego tryumfu.

— Dziękuje — mruknął, zamykając oczy.

Ja jeszcze przez długi czas nie potrafiłem zasnąć, choć może bardziej nie chciałem. Przeczesywałem palcami miękkie włosy Aleksandra, starając się nie myśleć o naszej przyszłości, ale w ogóle mi to nie wychodziło. Przerażała mnie opinia innych ludzi, kolegów ze szkoły, rodziców. Wciąż musieliśmy się ukrywać. Świat był dla nas okrutny.


	12. Rozdział 11

Obudziłem się zlany potem. Powoli wyrównywałem swój oddech, przypominając sobie sceny z ostatniego snu. Po raz kolejny przyśnił mi się ten koszmar. Przetarłem twarz i odetchnąłem głęboko. Nie potrafiłem pozbyć się obaw dotyczących naszej relacji z blondynem. Bałem się reakcji ludzi, moich i jego rodziców, kolegów...

Przysunąłem się bliżej do śpiącego Aleksa, przerzucając rękę przez jego bok. Chłopak chwilę się pokręcił, po czym otworzył swoje śliczne oczy.

— Coś się stało? — mruknął, zaplatając ręce na moim karku.

Przyciągnąłem go do siebie na maksymalną odległość, wdychając jego zapach.

— Nic, kochanie, śpij. — Pocałowałem go w policzek.

— Mhm.

Jego spokojny oddech owiał moją szyje, dzięki czemu poczułem się dużo lepiej. Jego bliskość zawsze mnie uspokajała, jego głos był kojący, a dotyk rozluźniał moje mięśnie.

Zamknąłem oczy, by móc odpocząć przez te kilka kolejnych godzin, które pozostały do rana.

Kiedy kolejny raz otworzyłem oczy Aleksandra nie było już obok mnie.

Przeciągnąłem się, powoli pobudzając do pracy moje mięśnie. Usłyszałem dźwięk lejącej się wody i mimowolnie odetchnąłem z ulgą. Chyba powoli zaczynałem mieć paranoje. Byliśmy w hotelu, stojącym przy ogromnym ośrodku jeździeckim "La primera", w którym miały się odbyć Mistrzostwa Polski.

Pozostałem jeszcze przez chwile w łóżku, do czasu, aż chłopak wyszedł z łazienki.

— Wstawaj śpiochu — powiedział, zakładając koszulkę. — Za dwadzieścia minut śniadanie.

— Już, już...

Podniosłem się z posłania i podszedłem do chłopaka. Objąłem go w talii i pocałowałem czule.

— Pospiesz się, zostało ci mało czasu — mruknął, wyplątując się z uścisku.

Zabrałem ciuchy na przebranie i wszedłem do łazienki. Wziąłem jedynie szybki pobudzający prysznic i po kilkunastu minutach schodziliśmy już na śniadanie. Musieliśmy się trochę sprężyć, gdyż zawody zaczynały się dość wcześnie. Zebraliśmy się szybko i już po chwili wychodziliśmy przez drzwi główne, wprost na drogę prowadzącą do ogromnego kompleksu. Tym razem widowisko było dużo większe niż wcześniej. Wokół pięknego dużego wybiegu, który był ozdobiony kwiatami i innymi dekoracjami, kręciła się masa ludzi. Niektórzy sprzedawali jakiś osprzęt, inni przekąski. Nie brakowało też zawodników i ich przyjaciół. Z każdej strony dochodziły wesołe rozmowy, czy śmiechy. Ledwo udało nam się przebić przez tłum.

Zaciągnąłem Aleksandra na tył stajni, gdzie (dzięki bogu) nie było ludzi i mogłem pocałować go "na szczęście". Blondynek uśmiechnął się do mnie słodko, kiedy zamykałem za sobą olbrzymie drewniane drzwi.

Włożyłem ręce do kieszeni i udałem się na trybuny, starając się odnaleźć wzrokiem rodziców chłopaka. Nie było to łatwym zadaniem, gdyż siedziało na nich mnóstwo ludzi.

W końcu dopatrzyłem się ich w ostatnim - najwyższym sektorze. Usiadłem na miejscu obok pana Adama, który najwyraźniej zajął je dla mnie i wpatrzyłem się w dal. Z tego miejsca można było dokładnie zobaczyć całą okolicę. Było tu naprawdę pięknie. Pełno gór, lasów, wszędobylski spokój. Mógłbym zamieszkać gdzieś na odludzi, gdzie nikt by mi... nam nie przeszkadzał.

Nie chciałem przed sobą przyznać, ale strasznie denerwowałem się tym wydarzeniem. Starałem się odciągnąć myśli od tego, że Aleksander mógłby... w jakimś dziwnym zbiegu wydarzeń.... przegrać. Chyba nie potrafiłbym spojrzeć w jego smutne i rozczarowane oczy. Dlatego, gdy tylko na trawie pojawił się pierwszy zawodnik, ścisnąłem swoje kciuki tak, że knykcie mi pojaśniały. Oczywiście wierzyłem w niego z całego serca, ale i tak nie potrafiłem okiełznać niepokoju.

Wszystko strasznie ciągnęło się w czasie, dlatego po godzinie byłem bardziej niż zirytowany. Wolałem mieć już przejazd blondyna z głowy.

— Jedzie ostatni — mruknął mi do ucha pan Sobesto.

Jęknąłem głośno i oparłem łokcie na kolanach, podpierając brodę dłońmi. Leniwie oglądałem kolejne osoby, które nie wzbudziły we mnie żadnych uczuć. Nagle poderwałem głowę, dostrzegając tą samą dziewczynę co ostatnio - Klaudie. Ponownie zaliczyła bardzo dobry przejazd, ale nie przejąłem się tym. Dobrze wiedziałem, że Aleksander jest od niej lepszy.

Dopiero kiedy na wybiegu pojawił się niejaki Oliwier, zacząłem się niepokoić. Wyglądał... przerażająco. Był wysoki, dostojny, z przebiegłym uśmiechem na twarzy i zdecydowaniem w ruchach. Otworzyłem szeroko oczy. Chłopak był bardzo przystojny, ale nie to przyciągnęło moją uwagę. Bił od niego czysty profesjonalizm, jakby wiedział, że przyjechał po wygraną, jakby gardził wszystkimi innymi zawodnikami. Zacisnąłem pięści na materiale moich spodni i przygryzłem wargę.

— Kolejny zawodnik to Oliwier Solik, brawa! — krzyknął komentator do mikrofonu.

Chłopak wystartował i już wtedy wiedziałem, że będzie miał świetny czas. Pokonał wszystkie przeszkody w zaskakująco szybkim tempie. Kiedy skończył przejazd, trybuny milczały, ale po chwili wybuchły wielkim aplauzem na cześć Oliwiera. Ja miałem mieszane uczucia. Ten brunet jechał naprawdę świetnie i gdzieś w duchu niepokoiłem się o Aleksa. Po kolejnych kilkunastu osobach, które nie można było porównywać do Solika, w końcu na murawie pojawił się Aleksander wraz z Intrem. Jak zwykle wyglądali świetnie, ale miałem przeczucie, że sam wygląd dzisiaj nie wystarczy. Czułem, że mój blondynek nie wygra. Zdziwiłem się, kiedy ruszył jeszcze szybciej niż jego konkurent. Najwyraźniej nie pokazał mi wcześniej, na co go tak naprawdę stać. Zaciskałem mocno kciuki, aż zabolały mnie palce. Ostatnia przeszkoda była daleko. Mój przyjaciel skakał perfekcyjnie, ale cenne sekund uciekały mu na dojazdach.

Po pokonaniu mety, wszyscy byli lekko zmieszani. Spiker zakończył zawody informując, że wyniki zostaną podane za godzinę. Powoli schodziłem razem z tłumem z trybun. Chciałem jak najszybciej znaleźć się obok blondyna. Odłączyłem się od jego rodziców i puściłem się biegiem.

Wszedłem do stajni i przystanąłem z zaskoczenia. Zobaczyłem jak niejaki Oliwier Solik przytula Aleksa, gratulując mu. Myślałem, że będzie zapatrzonym w siebie dupkiem, jednak uśmiechał się szeroko do mojego przyjaciela, a z jego twarzy zniknął samolubny wyraz. Chłopak dostrzegł mnie kątem oka i szepnął coś do Aleksandra. Ten również na mnie spojrzał i zarumienił się. Wolnym krokiem podszedłem do nich.

— Świetnie Ci poszło — mruknąłem, przytulając go delikatnie.

Nie zważałem na to co pomyśli jego konkurent.

— Dzięki — odpowiedział, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej.

— To ja już pójdę — powiedział cicho Oliwier. — Trzymaj się Aleks.

Trwaliśmy tak jeszcze przez chwilkę, po czym poszliśmy do pomieszczenia, w którym zawodnicy mogli coś zjeść i odpocząć. Zabraliśmy parę kanapek i rozwaliliśmy się na sofie.

— Ten chłopak był całkiem niezły — mruknąłem, pochłaniając jedzenie.

— Jest świetny, od lat nikt go nie pokonał — odpowiedział, sięgając po sok pomarańczowy.

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

— A Ty? Byłeś równie szybki jak on! — powiedziałem z ekscytacją, niemal przewracając niezamknięty karton.

— To inny rocznik, skarbie, Oliwier jest starszy ode mnie o rok, nie konkurujemy ze sobą — mówił, jakby tłumaczył dziecinnie prostą rzecz.

— Na wcześniejszych zawodach tak nie było. — Złapałem się ostatniej deski ratunku.

— Bo to są zawody innej rangi, wtedy były lokalne, teraz są krajowe. Musieli to jakoś usystematyzować, bo rozbieżność wiekowa była ogromna, tak samo jak liczba uczestników.

Przytaknąłem tylko i zająłem się jedzeniem. W końcu musieliśmy porzucić wylegiwanie się, by zdążyć na rozdanie nagród. Razem z blondynem poszedłem do miejsca, gdzie czekali wszyscy zawodnicy. Czułem się trochę nieswojo, szczególnie gdy ludzie dookoła wlepiali we mnie ciekawskie spojrzenia, ale nie oponowałem.

Cała ceremonia rozpoczęła się od najmłodszych roczników, więc musieliśmy kilka chwil poczekać, zanim nastąpiła kolej Aleksa. Wreszcie, po całym cyrku z dzieciakami i ich wybuchowymi charakterami, przyszedł czas na starszych. Nie było to dla mnie zaskoczeniem, że Aleksander zdobył pierwsze miejsce, tak samo, kiedy Oliwier był na tym samym miejscu w swojej kategorii.

Uśmiechałem się od ucha do ucha, kiedy mój przyjaciel wrócił do mnie z wielkim złotym pucharem i medalem na szyi. Już chciałem się zbierać, gdy poczułem mocny uścisk.

— To jeszcze nie koniec — szepnął zdenerwowany.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, ale nic nie powiedziałem. Kiedy wszystkie statuetki zostały rozdane, spiker przemówił:

— Mamy do rozdania jeszcze jedną, bardzo prestiżową nagrodę. Otrzyma ją najlepszy zawodnik dzisiejszych zawodów. Najlepszy z najlepszych wśród juniorów. Tym razem walka pomiędzy dwoma zawodnikami była naprawdę zacięta, różnicą dwóch sekund wygrał...

Przymknąłem oczy, zaklinając wszystkie dobre duchy.

— ... Aleksander Sobesto! — ryknął.

Tłum dookoła oszalał. Wszyscy rzucili się na blondyna z gratulacjami. Jednak on wyglądał, jakby nie dowierzał w to, co usłyszał. W jego oczach widziałem kompletne zdziwienie i szok. Odnalazłem jego wzrok i puściłem oko, co go w końcu otrzeźwiło. Podziękował za wszystkie miłe słowa i poszedł odebrać swoją nagrodę. Oprócz pamiątkowej statuetki, otrzymał także czek z niemałą sumą pieniędzy, który miał być przeznaczony, na dalsze doskonalenie swoich umiejętności.

W szampańskich nastrojach wróciliśmy do hotelu. Daliśmy sobie pół godziny na odpoczynek, po czym mieliśmy pojechać do cukierni na pyszny deser, w ramach świętowania.

Gdy tylko wróciliśmy do pokoju, Aleks zniknął w łazience. Ja jedynie przebrałem się i rozwaliłem na łóżku. Podparłem głowę rękoma i odpłynąłem myślami. W mojej głowie pojawiła się wizja powrotu do szkoły. Liczyłem mniej więcej ile wydam na tegoroczne książki i przybory do pisania. Oczywiście, nie po to poszedłem do pracy, żeby teraz się martwić o takie rzeczy, ale wolałem odłożyć część pieniędzy, na przyszłość. Nie czułem już takiego lęku, kiedy wyobrażałem sobie kolejne lata moje życia. Wiedziałem, ze zawsze będę mieć oparcie w blondynie i jego rodzicach.

Usłyszałem dźwięk suszarki za drzwiami, ale dalej nie chciało mi się wstawać. W końcu Aleksander jakoś wyciągnął mnie z łóżka i zaciągnął do małego przedpokoiku, w którym zakładaliśmy buty.

Chłopak przytulił się do moich pleców, wsadzając ręce pod moją koszulkę. Obróciłem go do siebie przodem i spojrzałem czule w oczy. Wyglądał jak spragniony pieszczot kotek. Przyciągnąłem do siebie jego wątłe ciało, gładząc policzek nosem. Jednak on wolał bawić się inaczej. Jedną rękę owinął wokół mojego karku i pchnął mnie stanowczo ku sobie. Kąsał moje usta agresywnie, a drugą ręką gładził mnie po brzuchu. Stałem jak słup soli, zaskoczony jego zachowaniem. Mogłem jedynie oddawać mimowolnie pocałunki.

Nagle drzwi do pokoju hotelowego otworzyły się, a w progu stanęli państwo Sobesto. Odskoczyłem od niego jak oparzony czując, że moje policzki nabierają buraczanego koloru. Spuściłem głowę na dół, czekając na nadchodzący wyrok.

— Moglibyście pukać — mruknął Aleks, zarzucając jedną rękę przez moją talie.

Spojrzałem na niego karcąco, ale on uśmiechał się lekko, w ogóle nie odczuwając presji.

— Wybaczcie chłopcy — powiedział jego tata. — Idziemy?

Jego rodzice nie wyglądali na zaskoczonych naszym zachowaniem. Mama Aleksandra nawet puściła mi oko. Lustrowałem całą sytuacje, będąc w niemałym szoku.

Kiedy wychodziliśmy z budynku, chłopak pociągnął mnie na bok.

— Ja... — zmieszał się. — Przepraszam jeśli masz coś przeciwko, po prostu mam ze swoimi rodzicami dobry kontakt i... trochę im o tobie... o nas... opowiadałem.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego. Nie wyobrażałem sobie niczego co mogło być bardziej rozczulające niż ta chwila. Ucałowałem jego lekko różowawy policzek i szepnąłem:

— To cudownie.

Było to strasznie dziwne i niezręczne, kiedy starałem się okazywać uczucia blondynowi, kiedy jego rodzice byli obok. Niestety (albo stety) mój przyjaciel nie miał z tym absolutnie żadnego problemu. Bez skrępowania rzucał dwuznacznymi aluzjami, przytulał się, czy niby przypadkowo kładł dłoń na moim udzie.

Jednak kiedy siedzieliśmy w cukierni, zajadając się lodami z bitą śmietaną i polewą czekoladową, zdałem sobie sprawę, że już nie muszę się bać i przejmować. W końcu byłem z ludźmi, którzy mnie akceptowali, razem ze wszystkimi wadami i zaletami. Pochyliłem się ku Aleksowi i pocałowałem go w policzek. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie słodko i wrócił do opowieści, którą zagadywał nas już od dziesięciu minut. Westchnąłem i wziąłem porcje lodów do ust. Jak we śnie.


	13. Rozdział 12

Mój wewnętrzny budzik, który miałem w głowie, obudził mnie dokładnie pięć minut przed ustawionym alarmem. Przeciągnąłem się i poszedłem wziąć prysznic. Pierwszy dzień szkoły nigdy nie był pożądany wśród uczniów, ale ja czułem się dwa razy gorzej. Skończyło się przesiadywanie w "Paradise", wspólne popołudnia z blondynem i wyjazdy na zawody. Chodziliśmy do tej samej szkoły, co potencjalnie powinno wszystko ułatwiać, ale ustaliliśmy, że stopniowo będziemy przyzwyczajać wszystkich do naszej relacji. Odpowiadała mi to, nie chciałem się spieszyć. Umówiliśmy się jednak na dzisiejsze popołudnie, by oficjalnie pożegnać lato. Ta myśl sprawiała, że na twarzy miałem chociaż nikły cień uśmiechu.

Wykąpałem się szybko i ubrałem w czarne dopasowane spodnie i białą koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami. Chciałem dobrze wyglądać, zacząć ten rok inaczej. Przez te dwa miesiące zmieniłem swoje priorytety i ambicje. W pewnym stopniu stałem się innym człowiekiem. Czułem siłę, byłem pewny siebie i swoich możliwości. Przejrzałem się w lustrzę i roztargałem włosy, by ułożyły się zadziornie. Aleks mówił mi, że takie podobają mu się najbardziej.

Wyszedłem z łazienki, kierując się do kuchni. Kątem oka dostrzegłem moich rodziców, którzy w alkoholowym amoku kłócili się o pilota do telewizora. Z dnia na dzień było z nimi coraz gorzej. Wcześniej jeszcze starali się sprawiać wrażenie dobrych ludzi, ale od kilku tygodni przestało im na tym zależeć. Nie chciałem na to patrzeć, dlatego szybko odwróciłem wzrok. Zrobiłem sobie kanapki z tego co pozostało w lodówce, ale jedzenia było tak niewiele, że na drugie śniadanie by nie starczyło. Pokręciłem głową zrezygnowany. Myśl o dodatkowej - popołudniowej lub weekendowej pracy, stawała się coraz bardziej realna. Nie chciałem już pracować u państwa Sobesto, gdyż Aleks skutecznie mi to uniemożliwiał, a wynagrodzenie było stanowczo za wysokie. Może to głupie, ale nie chciałem ich wykorzystywać. W każdym razie jakaś lekka praca, na przykład w sklepie, byłaby dobrą opcją. Odkładałem pieniądze na przyszłość i na codzienne drobne wydatki, podobała mi się ta niezależność. Postanowiłem popytać gdzieś w okolicy, czy potrzebują pomocy.

Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi wejściowe, zabierając ze sobą jedynie telefon i trochę drobnych. Na dworze było już jasno i ciepło. Zapowiadał się kolejny piękny dzień, co troszkę poprawiło mi humor. Szedłem wolnym krokiem, rozglądając się dookoła. Wszyscy byli w świetnych nastrojach, nawet moi rówieśnicy idący do szkoły, rozmawiali ze sobą wesoło. Westchnąłem ciężko i poprawiłem włosy. Chyba powinienem poddać się tej atmosferze.

Wszedłem na dziedziniec mojej szkoły, gdzie czekali na mnie Tomek, Jasiek i Mikołaj. Przywitałem się z nimi, podając rękę i razem weszliśmy do szkoły. Oficjalne rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego odbywało się na auli, gdzie dyrektor zawsze wygłaszał długie mowy o oczekiwaniach na kolejny rok. Potem były różne występy albo przedstawienia, które zwykle przesypiałem. Dopiero po tym całym cyrku udawaliśmy się do klas, gdzie wychowawcy rozdawali plany lekcji.

Zajęliśmy sobie miejsca w jednym z ostatnich rzędów i czekaliśmy na rozpoczęcie. Wokół zbierało się coraz więcej ludzi, zarówno z młodszych jak i starszych klas. Ja za to rozglądałem się, szukając Aleksa. Nie potrafiłem go nigdzie dojrzeć, dlatego byłem troszkę zdenerwowany.

Na drewniane podwyższenie dla mówców wszedł nasz dyrektor, uśmiechając się głupkowato. Był to niski, gruby i stary facet z paroma siwymi włosami na głowie. Dolna fałda brzucha wystawała mu spod flanelowej koszuli w kratę. Dodatkowo miał spodnie na szelkach oraz okrągłe okulary. Ten wygląd i sposób bycia sprawiał, że mało kto traktował go poważnie. Zjechałem niżej na siedzeniu i jęknąłem. Czekała nas długa wyprawa.

Nagle moja kieszeń zawibrowała. Wyciągnąłem z niej telefon i zredukowałem jasność ekranu (by nikt nie widział, że podczas tak ważnego przemówienia śmiałem używać komórki) i otworzyłem wiadomość.

Od Aleksander: Po spotkaniu w kasach, po lewej stronie dziedzińca?

Wystukałem szybko odpowiedź.

Do Aleksander: Tak. Gdzie jesteś? Szukałem Cie.

Starałem się skupić na tym co mówi dyrektor, ale w ogóle mi to nie wychodziło.

Od Aleksander: Odwróć się.

Subtelnie przekręciłem się w fotelu. Blondyn siedział dokładnie za mną i przypatrywał się mi. Puścił do mnie oko i skupił się na swoim telefonie. Również spojrzałem na wyświetlacz, który mówił, że dostałem kolejną wiadomość.

Od Aleksander: Świetnie wyglądasz.

Zaśmiałem się w duchu i odpisałem:

Do Aleksander: I kto to mówi...

Aleks wyglądał dzisiaj... gorąco. Śnieżnobiałą koszule miał włożoną do ciemnoszarych, zwężanych, obcisłych spodni. Dodatkowo przez kark miał przewieszoną niezawiązaną muszkę, a jego oczy lśniły w ten szczególny sposób. Chciałem już stąd wyjść i spędzić z nim resztę dnia.

W końcu przemówienie się skończyło, a na scenę wszedł chór, który zawodził jakimiś pozytywnymi piosenkami na temat nauki. Zakląłem pod nosem, żeby już kończyli.

Kiedy nareszcie moje modlitwy zostały wysłuchane, poszedłem samotnie pod swoją sale. Chciałem podejść, porozmawiać z Łukaszem, ale on nawet nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi, jakbyśmy się nie znali. Wzruszyłem tylko rękami i usiadłem w ostatniej ławce pod oknem. Do sali wchodziły kolejne osoby. Nie utrzymywałem zbytniego kontaktu z kolegami z klasy, ale wszyscy przyglądali mi się ciekawie. Zignorowałem to jednak i spojrzałem za okno. Było stąd widać boisko do piłki nożnej i kosza, po którym teraz chodziły tylko gołębie, szukające jedzenia. Wiatr targał liście drzew, wprawiając je w skoczny taniec. Wyglądało to naprawdę pięknie. Niektóre zaczęły już tracić kolor, ale i tak dookoła nadal było czuć ducha lata i wakacji.

Wychowawczyni weszła do klasy. Była to młoda wysoka kobieta, o dużych przyjaznych oczach i łagodnej naturze. Miała ładne długie czarne włosy i zawsze była dobrze, choć skromnie ubrana.

— Witajcie kochani w nowym roku szkolnym. Liczę na to, że będziecie w tym ostatnim roku gimnazjum pracować jeszcze ciężej, niż w dwóch poprzednich. Pamiętajcie o tegorocznych testach sprawdzających, które mam nadzieje pójdą wam świetnie. Na dzień dzisiejszy pozostaje mi tylko rozdać plany lekcji i poprosić was o oddanie głosu na trójkę klasową.

Mało mnie to obchodziło, dlatego kompletnie się wyłączyłem. Wysłałem jeszcze wiadomość Aleksowi, że spotkamy się za dwadzieścia minut i wróciłem do bezmyślnego gapienia się za okno. Słońce grzało tak mocno, że musiałem odpiąć dwa górne guziki mojej koszuli.

— Marcin.

Odwróciłem głowę od okna, napotykając wzrok mojej wychowawczyni. Cała klasa również wlepiała we mnie swoje ślepia

— Proszę, oto twój plan zajęć. Chce abyś w tym roku porządnie się wziął do pracy.

— Nie musi się pani martwić, poradzę sobie — warknąłem chłodno.

Nienawidziłem gdy ktoś wtrącał się w moje życie.

Moja nauczycielka skrzywiła się i odeszła, ale nie przejąłem się tym zbytnio. Kiedy wszystko było załatwione i mogliśmy iść do domu, poszedłem do łazienki. Przemyłem twarz zimną wodą i poprawiłem włosy. Chciałem zarówno odciąć się od od tej całej hałastry, ale też sprawdzić, czy dobrze wyglądam. Kiedy już miałem tą pewność, wyszedłem ze szkoły i skierowałem się w umówione miejsce.

Na jednej z ławek umieszczonych wzdłuż muru, siedział Aleksander, czytający jakąś grubą książkę. Podszedłem do niego od tyłu, podpierając się o oparcie ławki.

— Coś ciekawego? — spytałem, przejeżdżając wzrokiem po tekście.

— Niespecjalnie — odparł, przekręcając głowę w moją stronę.

Ucałowałem jego słodkie usta i przytuliłem go do siebie jedną ręką.

— Tęskniłem — powiedział, wtulając się w moją klatkę.

Zaśmiałem się cicho i potarłem nosem jego policzek.

— Idziemy? — mruknąłem, podnosząc się do pionu.

Aleks kiwnął głową, wkładając książkę do torby i wstał. Ruszyliśmy powoli ramie w ramie, zmierzając do parku. Co jakiś czas nasze palce się spotykały się na krótką chwilę, przez co uśmiechaliśmy się do siebie głupio, jak zakochane nastolatki. Szliśmy spokojnie wydeptaną ścieżką pomiędzy drzewami, miarowym krokiem. Wokół było cicho i błogo. Dotarliśmy do kolorowej budki z lodami włoskimi. Wziąłem dla nas dwa duże - śmietankowe - i zapłaciłem. Usiedliśmy razem pod dużym drzewem, z daleka od ludzi. Blondyn swobodnie ułożył się pomiędzy moimi nogami, kładąc się na mojej klatce piersiowej. Objąłem go wolną ręką, wkładając dłoń pod jego koszulkę. Chłopak mruknął zadowolony, zjadając powoli swojego loda.

— Przyjedziesz do mnie na weekend? — zapytał.

Musnąłem ustami jego szyje, przygryzając ją delikatnie.

— Twoi rodzice...? — mruknąłem standardowo.

— Już się zgodzili — odparł szybko, splatając nasze palce razem.

Zassałem skórę, robiąc mu malinkę. Nie była wyraźna, dlatego nie martwiłem się, że ktoś w szkole zacznie go o to wypytywać.

— W takim razie, z wielką chęcią, ale niedziele muszę mieć wolną.

Odwrócił głowę, wpatrując się we mnie swoimi pięknymi oczami.

— Co będziesz robił? — zapytał smutno.

— Uwierz, że wolałbym cały czas być z tobą, ale muszę poszukać sobie jakiejś dodatkowej pracy.

Chłopak przekrzywił głowę na bok, co zawsze mnie rozczulało.

— Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy, ale może masz jakieś kłopoty? Wiesz, że zawsze ci pomogę...

Było to tak urocze, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać i ucałowałem jego czoło.

— W mojej rodzinie się po prostu nie przelewa, dlatego zbieram pieniądze na wszystkie swoje zachcianki i przyszłość. Nie masz się o co martwić — mruknąłem.

Nie chciałem mu mówić jak jest naprawdę. Wstydziłem się swojego domu i rodziców. Wolałem, żeby nie patrzył na mnie przez pryzmat mojej sytuacji, tego skąd i od kogo jestem.

Aleks odetchnął w moich ramionach i strzepnął ze spodni pozostałości z wafelka.

— Wiesz, że to działa w dwie strony? Jeżeli coś cie gryzie albo gnębi, mów mi o tym — powiedziałem, przypominając sobie te wszystkie maile z wyzwiskami i pogróżkami, które znalazłem na jego komputerze.

Aleksander zadrżał, wiec automatycznie przyciągnąłem go bliżej siebie.

— Możesz mi o wszystkim powiedzieć, przecież wiesz — mówiłem prosto do jego ucha, starając się przekonać go do mówienia.

Blondyn odwrócił się do mnie przodem i wtulił, lokując głowę w zagłębieniu mojej szyi. Gładziłem uspokajająco jego plecy.

— Skarbie, co się dzieje? — zapytałem, przeczesując jedną dłonią jego włosy.

Chłopak odsunął się ode mnie. Widziałem strach na jego twarzy i niepewność.

W końcu, gdy miał zamiar powiedzieć mi co go trapi, zadzwonił telefon. Aleks podskoczył na dźwięk dzwonka, po czym podniósł się i odebrał. Zakląłem w myślach i również wstałem na nogi. Kiedy skończył rozmawiać, odwrócił się i oznajmił:

— To tata, podjedzie pod park za pięć minut, musimy już wraca.

Przytaknąłem tylko i w milczeniu skierowaliśmy się do wyjścia. Wiedziałem, że już nie poruszymy w tym dniu tego tematu, choć bardzo chciałem wiedzieć, co by mi powiedział.

Dotarliśmy do parkingu, gdzie już czekał pan Adam. Przywitałem się i równocześnie przytuliłem blondyna na pożegnanie. Chwile później patrzyłem jak znikają za pierwszym zakrętem.

Wsadziłem ręce do kieszeni i poszedłem do pobliskiego sklepu samoobsługowego. Nie było w nim wiele ludzi, ale od wejścia miałem dręczące przeczucie, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Wziąłem koszyk i zaszyłem się między półkami, ale uczucie mnie nie opuszczało. Wrzucałem do pojemnika kolejno: wodę, pomidory, ogórki, pieczywo, nabiał oraz trochę słodkości. Pierwszy raz w życiu mogłem kupować i nie przejmować się tym, że nie starczy mi pieniędzy.

Poszedłem do kasy, rozglądając się nerwowo dookoła. Najbardziej dziwne było to, że wokół mnie nie było nikogo niezwykłego czy podejrzanego. Jedynie starsza pani, płacąca właśnie rachunek oraz małe dzieci, wybierające sobie lody. Pokręciłem głową, odganiając od siebie głupie myśli i przywitałem się z ekspedientką.

Kiedy wyszedłem ze sklepu, nie pozbyłem się niepewności. Skierowałem się do domu szybkim krokiem, starając się nie patrzeć za siebie. Dopiero gdy zamknąłem od wewnątrz drzwi, odetchnąłem z ulgą. W pokoju moich rodziców było cicho, co jeszcze bardziej mnie pocieszyło.

Wsadziłem niektóre rzeczy do lodówki, a pozostałem zaniosłem do swojego pokoju. Rzuciłem się na łóżko, które ugięło się pod moim ciężarem i przymknąłem oczy. Nie chciało mi się już nic robić, dlatego przebrałem się i zakopałem w miękkiej pościeli. Już następnego dnia miałem zmierzyć się z nowym materiałem, nauczycielami, pracami domowymi, kartkówkami, sprawdzianami i co mnie najbardziej przerażało - starymi kolegami. Jakoś nie miałem ochoty wracać do poprzednich nawyków.

Ziewnąłem przeciągle i przekręciłem się na drugi bok. Postanowiłem na razie się tym nie przejmować. W nocy nie słyszałem kłótni rodziców, ani nie miałem koszmarów. Bóg pozwolił mi na tę jedną noc odpoczynku...


	14. Rozdział 13

Pierwszy tydzień szkoły minął mi całkiem spokojnie. Codziennie wstawałem wcześnie rano, by przygotować się do lekcji, po czym szedłem na zajęcia, wracałem... i nie wiedziałem co ze sobą zrobić. Chłopaki z trzeciej nie mieli czasu popołudniami, a Aleks chodził na dodatkowe kursy z języków i oczywiście miał treningi, które choć były mniej intensywne, dalej dawały się we znaki. Z tego właśnie powodu, tak strasznie cieszyłem się na nadciągający weekend. W końcu mieliśmy praktycznie całe dwa dni dla siebie.

Wstałem w naprawdę świetnym humorze, który trafił szlag, gdy tylko wyszedłem z mojego pokoju. Trafiłem prosto w środek kłótni moich rodziców. Ojciec rzucał o podłogę wszystkimi rzeczami, które podwinęły mu się pod rękę, a matka darła się na niego. Chciałem się jak najszybciej wycofać, ale było już na to za późno.

— Kolejny darmozjad. Nie wiem jak mogłem cie z nim przyjąć pod swój dach! — splunął, patrząc mi w oczy. — Już dawno powinienem cie stąd wyrzucić bękarcie.

— To to zrób — powiedziałem.

Z reguły nie pozwalałem, żeby emocje brały nade mną górę, ale miałem już tego wszystkiego dość.

— Szczeniaku, myślisz, że możesz się odzywać bez pozwolenia? Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny. Wziąłem ciebie i twoją matkę, kiedy twój ojczulek was zostawił, jesteś nic nie wartym śmieciem, skoro nawet on nie chciał cie znać.

— Przestań! — krzyknąłem, odganiając niechciane łzy z oczu. — Nie masz prawa tak mówić!

On w mgnieniu oka znalazł się obok mnie i wymierzył mocny cios w mój brzuch, a potem w twarz. Zgiąłem się w pół, czując jak do moich ust napływa krew. Jednak na tym się nie skończyło. Mężczyzna podciągnął mnie do góry za włosy i zacisnął dłoń na mojej krtani, patrząc, jak coraz rozpaczliwiej próbuje złapać oddech. Kiedy pojawiły mi się mroczki przed oczami i czułem, że już dłużej nie wytrzymam, puścił mnie. Osunąłem się bezwładnie po ścianie, zwijając się w kłębek na podłodze. Na koniec kopnął mnie kilka razy i wyszedł z domu, trzaskając drzwiami.

Po kilku minutach doszedłem do siebie. Na drżących nogach wróciłem do swojego pokoju. Twarz pulsowała mi z bólu, tak samo jak brzuch, a gdzieniegdzie wyczuwałem spływającą krew. Spakowałem wszystkie rzeczy potrzebne mi na kolejny dzień oraz do szkoły i dopiero wtedy poszedłem do łazienki. Buzie miałem nienaturalnie opuchniętą, a z nosa, rozciętej wargi i rany na czole sączyła się krew. Oczyściłem nacięcia wodą, ale dalej wyglądałem paskudnie. Ściągnąłem z siebie piżamę i w duchu dziękowałem bogu, że nie było zbyt ciepło tego dnia. Spokojnie mogłem zakryć rany na brzuchu grubą bluzą. Dzięki kapturowi, mogłem też chociaż minimalnie ukryć obrażenia na twarzy. Do tego naciągnąłem na siebie luźne spodnie i wyszedłem z domu. Nie wziąłem śniadania bo nie miałem ochoty nic jeść, jakbym miał w gardle wielką gule, która uniemożliwiała mi przełykanie.

Droga do szkoły ciągnęła się niemożliwie. Przez ból w okolicach żeber, nie mogłem sprawnie się poruszać i często przystawałem, aby wziąć głęboki oddech. W końcu jakoś dotarłem do bramy.

Kątem oka zobaczyłem jak Aleks wchodzi do szkoły, przez co zrobiło mi się troszkę lepiej. Nie trwało to jednak długo, gdyż zobaczyłem Kordiana, wychodzącego zza kolumny. Wyglądało to tak, jakby śledził blondyna. Wyrzuciłem z głowy te myśli. Ostatnio wszędzie widziałem jakieś spiski i oszczerstwa, co sprawiało, że powoli wariowałem.

W końcu dotarłem do swojej klasy i mogłem zająć się bardziej przyziemnymi sprawami. Nie potrafiłem skupić się na lekcjach, ale chociaż starałem się robić notatki. Nie miałem ani siły, ani ochoty by przyswoić cały dzisiejszy materiał. Gapiłem się bezmyślnie w kartkę ,dbając o to, żeby nikt nie zauważył moich siniaków. Czułem na swoim ciele ciekawskie spojrzenia, ale starałem się nie zwracać na nie uwagi.

Siedem godzin lekcyjnych dłużyło mi się niemiłosiernie. Nauczyciele nie byli łaskawi, przez co miałem mnóstwo zadań domowych i zapowiedzianych kartkówek. Westchnąłem ciężko i spakowałem swoje rzeczy do torby. Aleksander miał na mnie czekać przed wejściem, gdyż kończył godzinę wcześniej. Moi koledzy z klasy już dawno wybiegli z sali, kiedy ja dopiero podnosiłem się z krzesła. Pożegnałem się z nauczycielem historii cichym "do widzenia" i wolnym krokiem skierowałem się na dziedziniec. Blondyn stał przy bramie i kiedy tylko mnie zobaczył, rzucił się w moją stronę. Przytuliłem go mocno, strasznie mi tego brakowało.

— Mój tata będzie tutaj za dziesięć minut — mruknął w moją szyję.

Trwaliśmy tak jeszcze chwilę, przez co kompletnie zapomniałem o moich ranach. Spojrzałem na niego szczęśliwy, jednak gdy dostrzegł moje siniaki, uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. Złapałem się za zranione miejsce i wpatrzyłem w moje buty. Chłopak delikatnie nakrył moją dłoń swoją i pocałował mnie w czoło. Spokojnie badał siną skórę swoimi długimi palcami i masował je okrężnymi ruchami.

— Aleks — wydusiłem, hamując łzy.

— Cichutko — mruknął, przyciągając mnie do siebie. — Porozmawiamy o tym później, teraz chodź.

Chłopak pociągnął mnie w stronę parkingu, na którym czekaliśmy jeszcze chwilę na jego tatę. Kiedy przyjechał, wcisnęliśmy się na tylne siedzenia. Przywitałem się z panem Adamem, starając się brzmieć zwyczajnie. Blondyn szybko zrozumiał, dlaczego jestem taki skrępowany i sam przejął pałeczkę. Wypytywał swojego opiekuna o różne rzeczy i opowiadał mu o tym, jak spędził dzień.

Gdy podjechaliśmy pod dom, jego mama czekała na nas na podjeździe. Powiedziała nam, że muszą pojechać na jakieś ważne spotkanie i że nie będzie ich aż do wieczora. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, co nie uszło uwadzę Aleksandra.

Wbrew moim obawą nie poruszyliśmy tego tematu. Zaniosłem torbę do pokoju Aleksa i wyszliśmy na dwór. Na najmniejszym wybiegu, który zwykle pozostawał pusty, biegał malutki źrebak. Blondyn wysyłał mi wcześniej jego zdjęcia, ale dopiero teraz mogłem porządnie się mu przyjrzeć. Był to żwawy kary ogier, który kłusował dookoła ogrodzenia. Miał długą czarną grzywę i ciemne oczy. Wyglądał bardzo majestatycznie.

Zabraliśmy parę jabłek i kostek cukru, i weszliśmy na jego teren. Konik był przyjazny, dlatego mogliśmy się z nim trochę pobawić. Głową odbijał dmuchaną kolorową piłkę i przyszczypywał naszą skórę, gdy targaliśmy go za uszy. W końcu zaczęło się ściemniać i musieliśmy zamknąć malucha.

— Jak go nazwiecie? — spytałem, gdy wracaliśmy na wybieg po pozostawione rzeczy.

— Jeszcze nie wiemy, może ty coś wymyślisz? — powiedział Aleks, siadając na jednej z belek płotu.

Podszedłem do niego. Przed naszymi oczami malował się piękny widok. Słońce powoli zachodziło z firmamentu, dając upust księżycowi i gwiazdom.

— Myślisz, że pocałunek o zachodzie słońca naprawdę jest taki wyjątkowy, czy po prostu przereklamowany? — mruknął Aleksander, przyciągając mnie do siebie.

— Możemy to sprawdzić.

Chłopak wykorzystał to, że był o te kilka centymetrów wyższy przez siedzenie na płocie. Przysunął mnie do siebie za kark i pocałował mocno. Zachłannie dobieraliśmy się do swoich ust, łaknąc swojego dotyku. Syknąłem, gdy blondyn zbyt mocno zacisnął ręce na mojej talii, naciskając na poturbowany brzuch. Przerwał pocałunek i popatrzył na mnie zmartwiony, gładząc podrażnione miejsce.

— Bardzo cie boli? — zapytał, po czym przeniósł usta na moją szyję.

— Troszeczkę — sapnąłem z przyjemności.

— Chodź, w domu zrobię ci okład — zamruczał i czułem, że na pomocy medycznej się dzisiaj nie skończy.

Jednak zanim Aleks zaczął bawić się w pielęgniarkę, zjedliśmy zostawiony przez jego mamę obiad. Lubiłem jej kuchnie, była taka domowa, rodzinna. Rozmawialiśmy wesoło, zajadając się pierogami ruskimi. Opowiedziałem mu o dzisiejszych lekcjach i o natłoku nauki. Bałem się, że sobie z tym nie poradzę. Blondyn zaproponował mi pomoc, na co chętnie się zgodziłem.

Po skończonym posiłku umyliśmy talerze i poszliśmy do jego pokoju.

— Połóż się na łóżku — polecił mi i zniknął za drzwiami.

Posłusznie ułożyłem się na materacu. Nie czekałem na niego długo. Wrócił w towarzystwie miski z wodą, ręcznika, środa dezynfekującego oraz maści na szybsze gojenie. Delikatnie oczyszczał rany na mojej twarzy, a potem osuszał i wcierał maść.

W końcu zahaczył o dół mojej koszulki i ściągnął ją powoli. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale uciszył mnie pocałunkiem. Usiadł okrakiem na moich biodrach. Dłońmi zbadał strukturę mojej klatki piersiowej, po czym wziął trochę maści na palce. Zaczął ją równomiernie wcierać w sine miejsca. Zadrżałem mimowolnie. Żel był zimny, więc kiedy spotkał się z rozgrzaną do białości skórą, jęknąłem głośno. Przeniosłem dłonie na plecy Aleksa i powoli zacząłem podwijać jego bluzkę. Chłopak uniósł ręce do góry, dzięki czemu kawałek ubrania szybko znalazł się na podłodze. Wplotłem palce w jego włosy, przyciągając go za nie do siebie. Całowałem go czule, pozwalając by przejął nade mną kontrole. Pogłębił pocałunek, mocując się z zamkiem przy moich spodniach. W końcu również one poszły w ślad za koszulką, ale na tym Aleksander nie skończył, chciał również pozbyć się moich bokserek. Nie pozwoliłem mu jednak. Dopiero gdy również był w samej bieliźnie, dałem mu wolną rękę. Ani trochę się nie wahał, ściągając ostatnie okrycie. Później też nie okazywał oznak strachu czy niepewności. Pochylił się nad moim członkiem i chuchnął w niego powietrzem. Zadrżałem, a z moich ust wydobył się przeciągły jęk. To pobudziło go tylko do działania. Wziął go w swoje słodkie usta, naprzemiennie liżąc i ssąc. Prężyłem się na łóżku, sapiąc głośno. Nie potrafiłem długo wytrzymać z taką ilością przyjemności, dlatego po kilku minutach doszedłem z jego imieniem na ustach. Blondyn zdążył się odsunąć i zaczął całować mnie po szyi, kiedy ja starałem się uspokoić moje rozdygotane ciało.

Kiedy spojrzałem na Aleksa, zebrałem się w sobie i przekręciłem tak, że teraz ja byłem nad nim.

— Nie musisz tego robić — mruknął, kiedy składałem drobne pocałunki na jego klatce piersiowej.

— Ale chce — powiedziałem, a na potwierdzenie tych słów, ścisnąłem jego nabrzmiałego penisa przez materiał bokserek.

Aleksander zaskomlał i przyciągnął mnie bliżej. Ściągnąłem bieliznę i zacząłem stymulować jego członka. Nie byłem chyba gotowy na więcej, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Każdy mój ruch nagradzał cichym westchnięciem, a gdy przyspieszyłem, osiągnął szczyt jęcząc wprost do mojego ucha. Wtuliliśmy się w siebie, kompletnie zapominając o całym bałaganie i rozrzuconych ubraniach. Zasnęliśmy ze słowami cisnącymi się na usta, ale oboje byliśmy zbyt przerażeni, żeby je powiedzieć.

xXx

Kiedy wstałem, Aleksa nie było już w pokoju. Przetarłem zmęczone oczy i przeciągnąłem się. Z zaskoczeniem zauważyłem, że ubrania zostały posprzątane, tak samo jak ślady naszej wczorajszej "zabawy".

Podniosłem się, zabrałem świeże ciuchy z torby i poszedłem do łazienki, wciąć prysznic. Po tylu spędzonych tutaj dniach i nocach, czułem się tu bardziej komfortowo niż we własnym domu. Umyłem włosy brzoskwiniowym szamponem, którego zapach uwielbiałem, a w skórę wtarłem balsam o tej samej nucie zapachowej. Zaczesałem jeszcze mokre włosy do tyłu i spojrzałem do lustra. Siniaki zbledły, ale dalej było je wyraźnie widać. Nie chciałem schodzić na dół w takim stanie, nie mogłem się tak pokazać. Nagle drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się, a do środka wszedł blondyn. Podszedł do mnie od tyłu i objął, całując lekko w kark.

— Zajmę się tym — powiedział i zaczął wyciągać jakieś różne kosmetyki.

Nawet nie starałem się zapamiętać nazw tych wszystkich mazideł. Po prostu pozwoliłem mu robić co chciał. Po chwili nie było śladu po ranach, perfekcyjnie ukrytych pod makijażem.

Zeszliśmy na dół. Przy stole siedzieli już rodzice Aleksa i dodatkowo jakiś mężczyzna, który był dziwnie znajomy. Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Miał krótko przystrzyżone ciemne włosy i brązowe oczy. Wyglądał na jakiegoś ważnego biznesmena.

Przywitaliśmy się ze wszystkimi i usiedliśmy obok siebie.

— Marcinie, poznaj pana Krzysztofa — powiedział oficjalnie tata blondyna.

— Miło mi pana poznać — mruknąłem, splatając palce mojej dłoni z Aleksandra.

— Ciebie również.

Razem z Aleksem siedzieliśmy cicho, zjadając swoje naleśniki, podczas gdy dorośli rozmawiali o jakichś błahych sprawach jak sport.

— Wieczorem Krzysztof będzie jechał do miasta i może cie wtedy odwieźć. Co ty na to? — spytała pani Ewa.

Myślałem nad tym chwile, po czym ostatecznie zgodziłem się. Zakładałem, że skoro państwo Sobesto go lubią i mu ufają, to nic mi się nie stanie. Dodatkowo wolałem wracać do domu autem, niż tłuc się komunikacją miejską.

Po śniadaniu poszliśmy z blondynem na spacer. Tego dnia była naprawdę ładna pogoda, dlatego, kiedy doszliśmy do pobliskiego jeziora, postanowiliśmy popływać. Zrzuciliśmy z siebie ubrania, zostając jedynie w bokserkach i wskoczyliśmy do wody. Była chłodna i rześka, co było jak koło ratunkowe w ten upalny dzień. Chlapaliśmy się, podtapialiśmy i wskakiwaliśmy do wody niezliczoną ilość razy. Wszystko to było tak bardzo intensywne, że w końcu położyliśmy się obok siebie na trawie i staraliśmy się przywrócić normalny oddech. Aleks sięgnął po moją dłoń i złączył nasze palce.

— Czy teraz mi powiesz, kto cie pobił? — zapytał spokojnie.

Mój żołądek od razu się ścisnął, a w gardle urosła gula. Nie chciałem mu powiedzieć co się stało, ale też nie mogłem go okłamywać. Nie potrafiłem nic z siebie wydusić. Chłopak przekręcił się na bok i zaczął gładzić mój policzek wolną dłonią.

— Nie masz się czego bać, kochanie, nie zrobię niczego, czego nie będziesz chciał — szepnął, zaczesując moje włosy do tyłu.

— Facet mojej mamy — wydusiłem. — Do dzisiaj myślałem, że jest moim ojcem, ale boleśnie mnie uświadomił, że jednak nie.

Aleks przypatrywał mi się spokojnie, dalej gładząc uspokajająco moją skórę.

— To nic wielkiego, w sumie czułem to. Wtedy był po prostu zdenerwowany i trochę pijany, wszedłem w złym momencie.

— Czy to zdarzało się wcześniej? — zapytał, zamykając palcami moje oczy.

— Tak — szepnąłem.

Nie mówiliśmy już nic więcej. Korzystaliśmy z chwili błogiego spokoju. Blondyn wtulił się we mnie, uważając na siniaki. Leżeliśmy tak, oboje pogrążeni w swoich myślach. Spędziliśmy na dworze cały dzień, dopiero kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać, uznaliśmy, że musimy iść. Wróciliśmy szybko do domu, urządzając sobie małe wyścigi. Na tarasie zastaliśmy trójkę dorosłych, siedzących przy rozpalonym grillu. Ucieszyłem się na widok przepysznie wyglądającego jedzenia, tak samo jak mój wygłodniały brzuch.

Jak zawsze usiedliśmy z Aleksem obok siebie. W skupieniu zjadaliśmy szaszłyki i sałatki, gdy pozostali rozmawiali o jakichś przetargach i giełdach. Czułem, że naszym przyjściem przerwaliśmy im jakąś poważną rozmowę. Pan Adam patrzył na mnie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale walczył sam ze sobą w środku.

W końcu skończyliśmy kolacje i musiałem się pożegnać z blondynem. Stanęliśmy przy schodach prowadzących do wejścia. Pan Krzysztof czekał na mnie na podjeździe wraz z rodzicami chłopaka, więc mieliśmy jeszcze chwilkę. Pocałowałem delikatnie jego policzek, nos i czoło, mrucząc ciche: "do poniedziałku".

Podszedłem do auta, gdzie pożegnałem się z panią Ewą i panem Adamem. Wsiadłem niepewnie do czarnej hondy. Ten cały pan Krzysztof wywoływał u mnie dziwne uczucia. Czułem potrzebę zaimponowania mu i jeszcze pozostawała kwestia tego dziwnego deja vie, jakbym go już znał.

— Na jakiej ulicy mieszkasz? — spytał niskim głosem.

— Wystarczy, że podrzuci mnie pan gdzieś po drodze, w mieście, tam już sobie poradzę — mruknąłem, uśmiechając się lekko.

Mężczyzna prychnął i powiedział:

— Nie pozwolę ci się włóczyć samopas po nocy. Podaj mi adres.

Poczułem dziwne ciepło rozpływające się po moim organizmie. Świadomość, że ktoś się o ciebie troszczy, była naprawdę wspaniałym uczuciem, nawet jeśli robił to z polecenia pana Adama.

— Filaretów dwanaście — powiedziałem i zapatrzyłem się na krajobraz za oknem.

Droga minęła nam zaskakująco szybko. Kiedy byliśmy pod moim blokiem, podziękowałem grzecznie i poszedłem do domu. Zanim wszedłem do mieszkania, ktoś mnie zatrzymał. Kordian siedział na schodach przy moich drzwiach. Gdy mnie zobaczył, podniósł się na nogi i rozejrzał się.

— Też miło cie widzieć — mruknąłem, kiedy po prostu się we mnie wpatrywał.

— Musisz go zostawić — syknął.

— Co? — spytałem zaskoczony i cofnąłem się o dwa kroki.

— Musisz go zostawić, musisz! Inaczej oni ciebie też... Oni... Musisz! — dukał jak szaleniec.

Dopiero wtedy zauważyłem jego szerokie źrenice.

— O czym ty mówisz? — żachnąłem.

— Ty i ten szczeniak... biedny, mały, bezbronny szczeniak. Nie możesz skończyć jak szczeniak. Nie możesz! — krzyczał, podchodząc do mnie. — Nie zostawi szczeniaka, nie.. nie on. Pomóc! Muszę pomóc! Nie... nie mogę, oni zabiorą moją ukochaną, nie.

Przestraszyłem się, kiedy tak majaczył do siebie. Nagle podszedł do mnie i zacisnął ręce na mojej koszulce.

— Chroń szczeniaka, proszę, chroń go.

Z jego oczu popłynęły łzy, a chwilę później zbiegał na dół po schodach.

Stałem tak jeszcze parę minut, zastanawiając się, co to wszystko mogło znaczyć. Wszedłem do domu kierując się prosto pod prysznic, a potem do łóżka. Cały czas chodziło mi po głowie, że będziemy mieć spore kłopoty... już wkrótce.


	15. Rozdział 14

— Co to jest utwór synkretyczny? — spytał Aleks, przeglądając moją książkę do polskiego.

Zostało nam pół godziny do rozpoczęcia lekcji. Pan Adam jechał dzisiaj wcześnie rano na jakieś spotkanie i blondyn poprosił mnie, żebym dotrzymał mu towarzystwa przez tą godzinkę. Dzień był dość wietrzny, ale słońca nie brakowało. Jesień w szybkim tempie zastąpiła lato, nie dając złudnej nadziei, że wrócą dni z temperaturą powyżej 30 stopni. Liście na drzewach powoli żółkły, a ludzie stawali się coraz bardziej melancholijni.

— Utwór, który łączy w sobie cechy epiki, liryki i dramatu — odpowiedziałem bez wahania.

Czułem się naprawdę pewnie. Od początku roku szkolnego starałem się uczyć na bieżąco oraz nadrabiać zaległy materiał. Nie obyło się bez pomocy Aleksandra, który wziął sobie za cel, żeby mnie wszystkiego nauczyć. W każdym razie, jak dotąd zaliczałem same sukcesy i chciałem utrzymać ten poziom już do końca.

— Idealnie — powiedział blondyn, zamykając podręcznik. — Wszystko potrafisz.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego szeroko i pozwoliłem, aby położył głowę na moim ramieniu. Milczeliśmy chwilę, aż w końcu Aleks mruknął z wahaniem:

— Mógłbym cie o coś zapytać?

Popatrzyłem zdziwiony w jego piękne oczy.

— Oczywiście — odparłem, zastanawiając się o co może mu chodzić. — Nie mam przed tobą nic do ukrycia.

Chyba to co powiedziałem, podniosło go odrobinę na duchu, bo usiadł prosto i chwycił mnie za rękę.

— Wiem, że to jest dla ciebie temat tabu i może być to trudne, ale chciałbym cie dzisiaj odwiedzić, zobaczysz gdzie i jak mieszkasz - mówił spokojnie, bawiąc się moimi palcami. — Już rozmawiałem o tym z tatą i powiedział, że przyjedzie po mnie wieczorem, więc jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko...

Przymknąłem powieki i zamyśliłem się. Nie spodziewałem się, że wpadnie akurat na taki pomysł. Z oczywistych powodów nie chciałem go zabierać do mojego domu. Tak bardzo się starałem, by nie miał mnie za kogoś gorszego, a taką wizytą mogłem wszystko zaprzepaścić. Z drugiej strony, nie mogłem go zawieść. Obiecałem sobie, że będę go uszczęśliwiać. W tych oczach za dużo było smutku, nie chciałem być tego kolejnym powodem.

— Rozumiem, że może być ci ciężko, ale możesz mi zaufać, naprawdę — szepnął, patrząc na mnie z zawziętą miną. Był to najbardziej uroczy widok na świecie.

— Już dobrze, dobrze. Pójdziemy do mnie po szkole, ale tylko na chwile — mruknąłem, zmierzwiając jego włosy.

— Dziękuje! — krzyknął i ucałował mój policzek.

Posiedzieliśmy jeszcze chwilę, rozmawiając swobodnie na przypadkowe tematy. Niestety, do godziny ósmej zostało tylko dziesięć minut, dlatego zabrałem swoje rzeczy, pożegnałem się z Aleksandrem i poszedłem w stronę swojej klasy. Moją pierwszą lekcją była geografia, czyli jeden z bardziej lubianych przeze mnie przedmiotów. Naszym nauczycielem był młody mężczyzna - pan Cichocki, który wiedział jak dotrzeć do swoich uczniów. Jego wykłady potrafiły zaciekawić nawet mnie, a notatki były krótkie i treściwe.

Na korytarzu przed salą nie zastałem wielu osób. Byli jedynie ci, którzy dojeżdżali z daleka. Reszta przychodziła zaledwie kilka minut przed dzwonkiem. Żadnego z nas nie ciągnęło do ponadprogramowej nauki, to pewnie dlatego. Przysiadłem przy parapecie i wyciągnąłem z torby zeszyt do geografii. Pan Cichocki nie był wielbicielem niezapowiedzianych kartkówek i raczej nie pytał, ale mimo wszystko wolałem być przygotowany. Jednak nie potrafiłem skupić się na przypominaniu sobie regułek. Cały czas przeżywałem pomysł blondyna. Wiedziałem, że pójście do mojego domu źle się skończy, ale nie miałem pojęcia, jak przekonać o tym Aleksandra.

Przetarłem z westchnieniem czoło i oparłem głowę o zimną szybę. W widoku za oknem nie było nic pociągającego. Słońce zaszło za chmury, przez co wszystko zrobiło się szare i ponure. Nawet pogoda zwiastowała moją klęskę.

Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje, wszedłem do klasy i zająłem swoje standardowe miejsce w ostatniej ławce. Nie miałem siły być aktywny, dlatego zwyczajnie wyciągnąłem zeszyt oraz długopis, by zapisywać najważniejsze rzeczy.

— A teraz skupcie się na chwilkę — przemówił pan Cichocki, budząc tym sposobem połowę klasy. — Jesteście zobowiązani do wykonania jednego projektu w ciągu semestru. Każdemu z was dopasowałem jedną formę terenu. Pozbieracie na jego temat informacje i przedstawicie w formie albumu, dokładnie za dwa tygodnie. Liczę, że podejdziecie do tego poważnie i rzetelnie wykonacie swoją prace. Będzie to pięćdziesiąt procent waszej oceny semestralnej, dlatego radzę wam się przyłożyć. Listę z poszczególnymi formami terenu wywieszę na długiej przerwie, na tablicy korkowej przed salą. Znajdą się też wypunktowane wymagania. A teraz, możecie się spakować i poczekać w spokoju na dzwonek.

Jęknąłem w duchu. Nie uśmiechało mi się przygotowywanie jakiegoś głupiego projektu, z którego i tak wszyscy dostaną dobre oceny. Tak czy inaczej nie mogłem przejść koło tego obojętnie, połowa oceny piechotą nie chodzi, a mi przyda się każdy pozytywny stopień.

Kolejną lekcją był język polski. Na przerwie próbowałem jeszcze powtórzyć wszystkie informacje, ale i tak czułem, że jestem dobrze przygotowany. Na szczęście, nie pomyliłem się. Spokojnie wypełniłem kartę odpowiedzi. Żadne zadanie nie sprawiło mi problemu, więc mogłem lekko odetchnąć.

Reszta zajęć minęła mi w napiętej atmosferze. Nie potrafiłem wyrzucić z głowy wizji popołudniowej wizyty, dlatego cały czas byłem poddenerwowany. Nauczyciele też to zauważyli, przez co zarobiłem dodatkowe zadania z matematyki i fizyki, jakby to miałoby mi w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc...

Po skończonych lekcjach, udałem się ponownie tego dnia pod sale z geografii. Szybko przeleciałem wzrokiem listę, doszukując się mojego nazwiska. Przypadły mi lasy równikowe, czyli w sumie nie najgorzej. Aleks miał jeszcze język angielski, dlatego postanowiłem udać się do szkolnej biblioteki. Wolałem pozbierać materiały do projektu już teraz, niż potem panikować.

Musiałem przejść przez całą szkołę, na koniec lewego skrzydła budynku. Było to naprawdę imponujące pomieszczenie, wypełnione ogromną liczbą książek, które były podzielone na kilka działów. Nigdy nie potrafiłem się tutaj odnaleźć, ale liczyłem na łut szczęścia. Wszedłem po cichu do środka, wdychając aromatyczny zapach papieru i ruszyłem w półki. Miałem nadzieje, że znajdę coś odpowiedniego, co pozwoli mi w jakiś ciekawy sposób przedstawić tą formę terenu.

Krążyłem pośród wielkich półek, starając się nie wyglądać na idiotę, ale czułem, że wychodzi mi to dość średnio.

— Czego szukasz?

Donośny szept, tak bardzo mnie przestraszył, że podskoczyłem w miejscu, chwytając się za serce. Odwróciłem się i spojrzałem prosto na śmiejącego się Mikołaja.

— Nie bywasz tu za często, co Młody? — zapytał, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— To nie jest śmieszne! — żachnąłem się oburzony. — Pomożesz mi?

Nikt nie potrafił się oprzeć mojej minie biednego szczeniaczka.

— Jeśli tylko odpowiesz mi na moje pierwsze pytanie — odpowiedział, poprawiając wpadające do oczu włosy.

— Lasy równikowe. Cokolwiek o lasach równikowych.

Chłopakowi wystarczyło tylko tyle. Pognał do prawidłowej półki i zaczął ściągać jakieś grube tomy encyklopedii. Na szczęście wybrał tylko trzy książki, które w zwięzły sposób tłumaczyły co i jak. Usiedliśmy razem przy stoliku koło okien, gdzie mogłem przekartkować książki. Mikołaj wyciągnął swoją książkę, którą czytał w ciszy. Zanim zabrałem się za prze ciekawy świat lasów równikowych, wysłałem wiadomość Aleksandrowi, gdzie mnie znajdzie po skończeniu zajęć.

— To coś poważnego? — spytał mój kolega, nie odrywając się od lektury.

— Co masz na myśli? — spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony.

— Związek w tą... osobą. To dla ciebie coś ważnego? — powtórzył, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

Nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć, dlatego siedziałem z głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy starając się dobrze dobrać słowa.

Jednak nie musiałem odpowiadać. Nagle moje oczy zasłoniła para dłoni, a do ucha ktoś szepnął: "zgadnij kto to?!". Nie miałem wątpliwości.

— Cześć — mruknąłem, mierzwiąc Aleksowi włosy. — Jak ci minął dzień?

— Całkiem dobrze, bez większych uniesień, a jak twój polski? — odparł wesoło, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

— Też nieźle — mruknąłem.

Kątem oka zobaczyłem, jak Mikołaj się nam przygląda, dlatego od razu się zreflektowałem.

— Aleks to jest Mikołaj, Mikołaj poznaj Aleksandra. — Przedstawiłem ich sobie.

— Aleksander Sobesto, najpopularniejszy chłopak w naszej szkole, nienaganne oceny, laureat językowy i doskonały dżokej. Ciesze się, że mogę cie w końcu poznać — powiedział mój starszy kolega, podając rękę blondynkowi.

— Mikołaj Czarnota, najbardziej pracowita i ułożona osobą, jaką widziały mury tej szkoły, świetny grafik i poeta. Ciebie również miło poznać — odbił piłeczkę Sobesto.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, uśmiechając się delikatnie. W końcu postanowiłem przełamać tą dziwną atmosferę.

— Dobrze, to idziemy? — zwróciłem się do Aleksa, zbierając powoli swoje rzeczy.

— Jasne, miłego dnia, Mikołaju — powiedział i ruszył za mną w stronę wyjścia.

Pomachałem koledze na do widzenia i wypożyczyłem potrzebne mi książki.

Szliśmy powoli, rozmawiając o mało istotnych rzeczach. Szczerze mówiąc, duchem, w ogóle nie byłem przy blondynie. Cały czas zastanawiałem się, co zastaniemy w moim domu i jaka będzie jego reakcja. Miałem w głowie różne scenariusze i żaden mnie nie pocieszał. Starałem się znaleźć jakąś wymówkę czy argument, który pozwoliłby nam oszczędzić sobie tej wizyty, jednak nie wymyśliłem nic konkretnego. Poza tym, wiedziałem jak bardzo Aleksandrowi na tym zależy.

Zbliżaliśmy się do mojego osiedla. Z nerwów zacząłem przygryzać dolną wargę.

Nagle Aleks złapał mnie za rękę i zatrzymał się. Spojrzałem na niego zmieszany.

— W ogóle mnie nie słuchasz — wyrzucił, patrząc na mnie zatroskany.

— Przepraszam — odparłem ze skruchą. Naprawdę nie chciałem, żeby tak to wyglądało, ale nie potrafiłem się na niczym skupić.

— Rozumiem, że się denerwujesz, ale naprawdę nie masz czym. Jestem przygotowany na wszystko, musisz mi uwierzyć. Nie zmienię o tobie zdania przez pryzmat twojej rodziny — mówił miękko, a jego słowa były jak miód na moje serce.

Rozluźniłem się trochę, ale nadal miałem gulę w gardle.

— Miejmy to już z głowy — mruknąłem i pociągnąłem chłopaka w kierunku mojego bloku.

Aleksander już nie starał się mnie zagadywać, po prostu szliśmy w ciszy. W myślach, starałem odliczać od dziesięciu do zera, by choć troszkę ukoić nerwy. Oczywiście nic mi to nie dało, więc kiedy stanęliśmy przed drzwiami, cały się trząsłem. Chaotycznie wyciągnąłem klucze z torby i drżącymi dłońmi przekręciłem zamek. Weszliśmy do przedpokoju. Na szczęście w środku zastaliśmy tylko ciszę. Odetchnąłem lekko i poprowadziłem blondynka przez mieszkanie, pokazując mu poszczególne pokoje. Nie było to nic ciekawego, obskurne ściany i stare meble, gdzieniegdzie walające się śmieci. Nie miałem czym się chwalić.

W końcu dotarliśmy do mojego pokoju, który wyglądał o niebo lepiej niż reszta. Aleks rozglądał się ciekawie, mrużąc oczy. Przeszukał wzrokiem każdą rzecz i mebel, znajdujący się w pokoju.

— Możemy już stąd iść, proszę? Na spacer do parku, czy coś? — zapytałem, przygryzając wargę.

Nie zastaliśmy moich rodziców w domu, to fakt, ale zawsze mogli wrócić.

Blondynek podszedł do mnie i przytulił, całując czoło.

— Tak, myślę, że możemy iść - mruknął, uśmiechając się. — Dziękuje, że mnie tutaj przyprowadziłeś.

Kiedy znaleźliśmy się na terenie parku, zacząłem się cieszyć jak głupi. Nie zawiodłem Aleksa, a wizyta w domu też nie była tak straszna jak myślałem.

Wstąpiliśmy do pobliskiej lodziarni, korzystając z braku minusowej temperatury. Na początku trzymała się nas niezręczna cisza, ale po paru chwilach wszystko wróciło do porządku dziennego. W pewnym momencie Aleksander pobrudził sobie nos waniliową mazią, a ja nie potrafiłem powstrzymać śmiechu. Przyciągnąłem go do siebie i drobnym pocałunkiem pozbyłem się słodyczy. Dzięki Bogu nie było wokoło wielu ludzi, a ci co byli, kompletnie nie zwrócili na nas uwagi. Śmiejąc się głośno, blondyn pociągnął mnie za rękę.

Spacerowaliśmy, podziwiając zachodzące słońce. Zmrok zapadał dużo szybciej niż w wakacje, a my dalej nie potrafiliśmy się do tego przyzwyczaić. Gdy kończyliśmy zataczać koło wokół parku, do Aleksa zadzwonił jego tata. Umówili się, że przyjedzie po niego pod mój blok.

Droga powrotna minęła nam szybko. Korzystając z chwili samotności, przyparłem blondyna do muru i pocałowałem mocno. Rozchyliłem jego usta wargami, złączając nasze języki. Jak zwykle smakował słodko, nie potrafiłem się nasycić. Całowaliśmy się długo i agresywnie, tak, że straciłem kontakt ze światem, liczyła się tylko bliskość chłopaka przy mnie.

Wracaliśmy z opuchniętymi od czułości wargami i rumieńcami na policzkach. Byłem w nieziemskim humorze... do czasu.

Weszliśmy właśnie na moje osiedle, gdy w oddali dostrzegłem samochód pana Adama oraz jego sylwetkę. Zdziwiłem się, gdyż nie był on sam. Obok niego stała jeszcze jedna osoba, wraz z którą nagabywali trzecią. Przyspieszyliśmy kroku, wprawiając nasze serca w szybsze bicie.

Wreszcie byliśmy dostatecznie blisko, by móc rozpoznać pozostałe osoby. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdziłem, że byli nimi pan Krzysztof oraz... moja mama? Zamurowało mnie. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego pan Sobesto wraz ze swoim kolegą kłóci się z moją rodzicielką, ale wyglądało to na coś poważnego.

Aleksander puścił się biegiem, krzycząc coś do swojego ojca. Ja nie potrafiłem się poruszyć. Stałem na środku chodnika, gapiąc się na zaistniałą sytuacje.

Blondynek dotarł do swojego taty, przywracając go na ziemie. Zapadła między nimi dziwna cisza, która pozwoliła mi na ruch. Zbliżyłem się powoli, mając mieszane uczucia.

— Mógłby mi ktoś wytłumaczyć co się dzieje? — spytałem, petryfikując pozostałe osoby.

Kiedy nikt mi nie odpowiedział, spojrzałem na swoją mamę.

— To już nie moja sprawa, wracam do domu — powiedziała obojętnie. — A wy nie zawracajcie mi więcej głowy.

Panowie Adam i Krzysztof spojrzeli na nią dziwnie, odprowadzając ją wzrokiem.

Aleksander podszedł do mnie i złapał za rękę.

— O co chodzi? — zwróciłem się do niego.

Ten pogłaskał wierzch mojej dłoni i skinął głową na mężczyzn.

Pan Krzysztof odwrócił się do mnie i powiedział:

— Chodzi o to, że... jesteś moim synem.


	16. Rozdział 15

Jakbyście się czuli, gdyby po prawie szesnastu latach życia, zupełnie obcy człowiek powiedziałby wam, że jest waszym ojcem? Chciałbym znać odpowiedź na to pytanie, gdyż sam nie wiedziałem jak się zachować. Jak ostatni tchórz po kilku sekundach ciszy, które dłużyły się wszystkim niemiłosiernie, po prostu pobiegłem do domu. Słyszałem za sobą krzyki Aleksandra, ale nie zważałem na to. Najzwyczajniej w świecie chciałem zamknąć się w swoim pokoju i pomyśleć.

Dopiero kiedy zamknąłem za sobą drzwi, zrozumiałem jak głupio postąpiłem. Chwyciłem za telefon i odnalazłem w kontaktach numer chłopaka. Czułem, że nie potrafiłby wydusić z siebie słowa, dlatego wolałem napisać mu wiadomość.

Do Aleksander: Przepraszam, mam mętlik w głowie.

Położyłem się na łóżku, chowając głowę w poduszce. Słyszałem jak za drzwiami rozpętała się kłótnia. Oparłem się plecami o ścianę i przyciągnąłem nogi do klatki piersiowej. Pomyślałem o panu Krzysztofie i mimowolnie odpłynąłem do innego świata. Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego nagle się pojawił, czemu wcześniej go nie było i czego ode mnie chce. To nie tak, że miałem do niego żal. Też nie chciałbym mieć nic wspólnego z moją mamą. Dodatkowo gdzieś, w głębi serca, miałem nadzieje, że mógłby się mną zainteresować. Pierwszy raz w życiu, miałbym prawdziwego członka rodziny, którego nie musiałbym się wstydzić.

Odetchnąłem głęboko i zmierzwiłem włosy. To nie był dobry pomysł, by myśleć o tym w ten sposób. Aleksander odezwał się dopiero po kilkudziesięciu minutach, dzwoniąc do mnie.

— Halo? — mruknąłem, wykręcając sobie palce.

— Jak się czujesz? — spytał Aleks, zaniepokojonym głosem.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą. — Chyba trochę oszukany.

— Nie chce żebyś źle to wszystko zrozumiał. Naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, że moi rodzice kontaktowali się z twoim prawdziwym tatą, po prostu opowiedziałem im o twojej sytuacji. Do dzisiaj sądziłem, że to ich kolejny wspólnik. Strasznie cie za nich przepraszam. Nie chce żebyś był na mnie zły — mówił, coraz bardziej plącząc się w słowach.

— Nie jestem na ciebie zły — jęknąłem. — Nie mam pojęcia jak się zachować, co zrobić! Może wiesz czego on ode mnie chce? Co planują twoi rodzice?

— Nie mam pojęcia, nie chciałem z nimi rozmawiać. Trochę pokrzyczałem, a teraz siedzę w stajni z Intrem.

Zaśmiałem się krótko.

— Ty potrafisz krzyczeć? — spytałem, szczerze rozbawiony. Nie potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić zdenerwowanego Aleksandra, a co dopiero krzyczącego.

— Nie chcesz się przekonać na własnej skórze, uwierz mi — zachichotał.

Przez chwile panowała między nami cisza.

— Powinieneś z nimi porozmawiać — powiedziałem, przygryzając wargę.

— No wiem — mruknął. — Postaram się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej, jutro przed szkolą porozmawiamy.

— Dobrze — odparłem. — Wracaj do domu, a ja się położę. Mam dość wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. 

— Dobranoc — powiedział blondyn kończąc połączenie.

— Kolorowych snów — rzuciłem, w puste cztery ściany.

Rozebrałem się i ułożyłem na łóżku. Niestety długo nie potrafiłem zasnąć, zarówno przez hałasy za drzwiami, jak i przez natłok pytań w mojej głowie, na które nie znałem jeszcze odpowiedzi.

xXx

Od pamiętnego wydarzenie minęło parę tygodni. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nic się w moim życiu nie zmieniło, ale nie na taką skale jak początkowo się spodziewałem. Krzysztof (którego nie potrafiłem nazywać swoim tatą) zagościł na stałe w moim życiu. Często odwoził mnie do domu po szkole lub zabierał gdziekolwiek, do różnych cukierni czy restauracji, by porozmawiać. Dzięki temu dowiedziałem się jak to naprawdę było. Moi rodzice poznali się na jakiejś imprezie i był to jednorazowy, niezobowiązujący seks, więc nie spotkali się już nigdy więcej. Na początku nie wierzył, że ma syna, ale państwo Sobesto przedstawili mu odpowiednie dowody, którym nie dało się zaprzeczyć. Co do rodziców blondyna, byłem im wdzięczny. Bardzo się napracowali i szczerze mnie przeprosili za zatajenie tej sprawy. Wiedziałem, że nadal mogę na nich polegać i cieszyłem się, że nasz kontakt dalej pozostawał taki dobry, jak był wcześniej.

Nikt nie starał się wywierać na mnie presji, ale wiedziałem, że każdy by wolał, abym zamieszkał z Krzysztofem. Wiele razy tłumaczył mi, że wystarczy jedynie jedno moje słowo, a może sprawić bym z nim zamieszkał. Jednak nie potrafiłem się zebrać na odwagę. Nie chciałem zniszczyć tej więzi, którą udało nam się już stworzyć, a wiedziałem, że jak tylko zorientuje się jak wielkim jestem problemem i ciężarem, to sobie odpuści. Z tego względu wolałem na razie go spławiać, tłumacząc się tym, że musimy się lepiej poznać.

Między mną a blondynem było tak jak zawsze. Spotykaliśmy się regularnie, poznając się coraz lepiej i lepiej. Niestety ciągłe ukrywanie się zaczynało nas powoli męczyć. Blondynek nie raz zapewniał mnie, że nie miałby nic przeciwko ujawnieniu się, jednak ja miałem pewne opory. Wiedziałem, że ranie go tym trochę, ale jeszcze nie byłem na to gotowy. Byłem tchórzem. Ogromnym.

xXx

Tego dnia była naprawdę piękna pogoda. Słońce mocno świeciło, ptaki śpiewały i w ogóle nie było czuć, że mamy jesień. Miałem właśnie lekcje geografii, na której oddawaliśmy projekty semestralne. Spędziłem nad swoim albumem sporo czasu i uważałem, że jest doskonały. Na szczęście nauczyciel podzielał moje zdanie dzięki czemu, dostałem zasłużoną szóstkę, a oprócz tego pochwalił mnie za tak wielkie postępy w nauce. Podziękowałem grzecznie i usiadłem na swoim miejscu. Szczerze mówiąc było mi wszystko jedno czy nauczyciele mnie doceniali czy nie. Chciałem pogłębiać swoją wiedzę dla siebie i przy okazji zdać szkołę, nie ważne na jakich stopniach.

Zapatrzyłem się na widok za oknem. Chciałbym móc być znowu z Aleksem, na terenach jego posiadłości, z Intrem, spędzać czas na rozmowach i wygłupianiu się. W ogóle nie miałem głowy do omawianych na lekcji zagadnień, dlatego, kiedy tylko zabrzmiał dzwonek, wyparowałem z klasy jako pierwszy. Korzystając z długiej przerwy obiadowej, postanowiłem wyjść na szkolny dziedziniec. Większość uczniów wpadła na ten sam pomysł. Po chwili dołączyli do mnie chłopaki z trzeciej klasy. Od pewnego czasu najlepiej dogadywałem się z Mikołajem, z tego powodu to właśnie z nim zacząłem rozmowę. Usiedliśmy wszyscy razem pod drzewem. Nie było ono zbyt rozbudowane, więc spokojnie mogliśmy się nacieszyć promieniami słońca. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, starając się gdzieś dojrzeć Aleksa.

— Tam jest — powiedział Mikołaj, wskazując na siedzącą przy wejściu do szkoły, grupę.

Rzeczywiście Aleksander był wśród nich. Pogrążony w rozmowie ze swoimi kolegami, próbował ignorować łaszącą się do niego brunetkę. Wyglądało to naprawdę rozpaczliwie. Zaśmiałem się i zwróciłem głowę w kierunku mojego towarzysza. Ten zaś, patrzył na mnie z dziwnym wyrazem.

— Coś nie tak? — spytałem, nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi.

— Lubisz go — powiedział z triumfem na twarzy.

— Oczywiście, że tak — odparłem. — Jest w końcu moim przyjacielem

— Nie, nie tak - zachichotał. — Ty lubisz go dużo bardziej.

Musiałem mieć naprawdę głupią minę, która tylko utwierdziła go w swoim przekonaniu. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, zaprzeczyć, ale akurat poczułem wibracje w mojej kieszeni. Wyciągnąłem telefon i odebrałem połączenie.

— Cześć Marcin — powiedział Krzysztof. — Chciałbym cie gdzieś dzisiaj zabrać po szkole, co ty na to?

Odetchnąłem głęboko, starając się zwalczyć ukłucie w sercu.

— Jasne, możemy gdzieś pojechać — mruknąłem.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak, tak — zapewniłem szybko. — Będę czekać pod szkołą.

Rozłączyłem się i wstałem na nogi. Przerwa powoli się kończyła, a musieliśmy jeszcze dojść do swoich klas. Korytarze się zapełniły. W pewnym momencie uwagę wszystkich przykuła owa brunetka, która bezskutecznie próbowała się umówić z Aleksandrem. Chłopak wyglądał na coraz bardziej zirytowanego. Gdy po raz kolejny wydarła się swoim piskliwym głosikiem: "Dlaczego?!", blondynek wyszarpał swoją dłoń z jej uścisku i odpowiedział spokojnie:

— Bo jestem gejem.

Zapadła grobowa cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli po jego twarzy i po swoich kolegach. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego w szoku, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Dopiero po chwili zaczęły się sypać wyzwiska i obraźliwe komentarze. W końcu wzrok chłopaka spotkał się z moim. Widziałem wyzwanie w jego oczach, ale nie potrafiłem stanąć na wysokości zadania. Wiedziałem, że powinienem wyjść do niego i go poprzeć, ale najzwyczajniej w świecie nie potrafiłem, nie miałem odwagi. Wycofałem się z tłumu, patrząc jak Aleksandrowi łamie się serce. Wyminąłem wszystkich po drodze i biegiem dotarłem do mojej klasy, zajmując swoje miejsce. Starałem się przybrać obojętny wyraz twarzy, ale cały czas czułem ból w swoim sercu. Zaczynałem się czuć coraz gorzej. Było mi niedobrze, a głowa strasznie pulsowała od nadmiaru emocji. Nie potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić co czuje Aleks. Przeklinałem się w głowie za to tchórzostwo.

Po skończonej lekcji języka angielskiego, została mi jeszcze matematyka. Na korytarzach wrzało od plotek i obraźliwych sformułowań pod adresem chłopaka. Jego samego nigdzie nie było. Szukałem go wszędzie, chcąc przeprosić i błagać o wybaczenie, jeżeli nic innego by nie działało, jednak kiedy przechodziłem koło szatni, usłyszałem jak jedna z uczennic powiedziała, że widziała go wychodzącego ze szkoły. Wysłałem mu wiadomość, ale nie doczekałem się odpowiedzi.

Gdy mogłem wreszcie wyjść ze szkoły, wybrałem jego numer. Nie odebrał, przez co chciało mi się płakać. Traciłem swoją ukochaną osobę przez głupie opory.

Zobaczyłem czekające na mnie pod bramą Krzysztofa. Przywitałem się cicho i wsiadłem do samochodu.

— Co się stało? — zapytał, zajmując miejsce za kierownicą.

— Zraniłem Aleksandra — powiedziałem głucho, wpatrując się w przestrzeń przede mną.

On dobrze wiedział co łączyło mnie i blondyna.

— Porozmawiamy o tym, jak będziemy na miejscu, dobrze? — mruknął, zwiększając prędkość.

— Gdzie jedziemy? — spytałem jeszcze, przytakując.

— Do domu.

Zdziwiłem się, gdyż nigdy wcześniej nie zabierał mnie do siebie, ale odetchnąłem z ulgą. Nie chciałem jechać do żadnej cukierni czy restauracji. Wysłałem jeszcze jednego SMSa do Aleksa, mając nadzieje, że w końcu mi odpowie.

Po dwudziestu minutach drogi zaparkowaliśmy pod ładnym szarym domkiem jednorodzinnym. Nie był on duży, ale wyglądał na przestronny i sympatyczny. Ciemny dach dodawał mu klasy i stylu, tak samo jak drewniane wykończenia przy oknach i balkonie, który znajdował się na piętrze. Ogród wyglądał na zadbany, liście był zgrabione a rośliny wyglądały na przygotowane do mrozu.

Wysiedliśmy z auta, kierując się po ścieżce z kamienia do drzwi. Weszliśmy do środka, prosto do przytulnego przedpokoju. Na wprost wejścia znajdował się długi korytarz prowadzący w głąb domu, a na dwóch przeciwnych ścianach były dwie wysokie szafy przesuwne, z których jedna została wzbogacona o nasze kurtki. Ściągnąłem buty i poszedłem za mężczyzną. Znaleźliśmy się w przestronnej i jasnej kuchni połączonej z jadalnią. Na ścianach znajdowały się rysunki warzyw i owoców, co najbardziej utkwiło mi w pamięci. Wszystkie meble miały drewniane obicia, co sprawiała, że to miejsce wydawało się być bardziej rodzinne.

— Możesz się rozejrzeć po mieszkaniu, przygotuje nam coś dobrego — powiedział Krzysztof, przeglądając zawartość lodówki.

Kiwnąłem głową i poszedłem się obeznać z nowym miejscem. Przeszedłem obok typowego salonu, z którego był piękny widok na tył domu. Potem znalazłem jeszcze spiżarnie, gdzie znajdowały się różne spożywcze rzeczy, nie wymagające niskiej temperatury, w masowych ilościach. Nie zaglądałem do komórki pod schodami, domyślając się, że są tam głównie przybory do sprzątania lub inne niezbyt fascynujące przedmioty. Wszedłem po schodach na piętro. Była tam spora łazienka, sypialnia mężczyzny i jeden dodatkowy pokój. Zaglądnąłem do środka. Wyglądał na niezamieszkany. Oprócz łóżka, szafy oraz biurka wraz z dostawionym krzesłem, było tu raczej pusto.

— To na wypadek, gdybyś zgodził się ze mną zamieszkać — powiedział Krzysztof, stając za mną z drewnianą łyżką w dłoni.

Spojrzałem na niego i jeszcze raz na pomieszczenie. Pierwszy raz zacząłem myśleć o tym, jak o rzeczywistej przyszłości. Mógłbym wieść tutaj normalne życie.

— Chodź na obiad — odezwał się znów mężczyzna, ciągnąc mnie za ramie.

Uśmiechnąłem się i wróciliśmy do kuchni. Po chwili obaj jedliśmy kurczaka z ryżem i warzywami na parze. Było to naprawdę dobre, ale nie potrafiłem wiele zjeść. Brzuch zaczął boleć mnie z nerwów, gdyż Aleksander dalej się nie odzywał.

— Przepraszam, ale już nie mogę — mruknąłem, spuszczając wzrok.

— Nic się nie dzieje, idź do salonu, zrobię herbaty i pogadamy — spojrzał na mnie przyjaźnie.

Przytaknąłem i pozwoliłem sobie rozwalić się na kanapie. Gdy tylko mój... tata do mnie dołączył, opowiedziałem mu całą historię. Zwróciłem uwagę na to, jak wszyscy dookoła mnie, by na to zareagowali i na wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, wiedziałem, że mogę mu zaufać.

— Aleks to mądry chłopak. Jeżeli wszystko mu wyjaśnisz, tak jak mi przed chwilą, to jestem pewien, że cie zrozumie i wybaczy. Daj mu czas, żeby mógł ochłonąć i dopiero wtedy z nim porozmawiaj, na spokojnie — powiedział na koniec. — A teraz musimy się już niestety zbierać, by twoja mama się niepotrzebnie nie martwiła.

— Nie martwiłaby się nawet, gdybym zniknął na zawsze — prychnąłem.

Brunet nie odpowiedział, tylko westchnął ciężko. Wracając, rozmawialiśmy o mało istotnych rzeczach. Dopiero gdy znaleźliśmy się pod moim blokiem, poruszył ten temat.

— Jeżeli tylko chcesz, to mogę zrobić wszystko, żebyś tylko zamieszkał ze mną. Myślę, że twoi obecni domownicy nie mieliby nic przeciwko, a ja potrafiłbym się tobą odpowiednio zająć, wystarczy, że dasz mi szansę. Gdybym tylko wiedział o tym wcześniej, że mam tak wspaniałego syna, to nigdy nie dopuściłbym do takiej sytuacji. Naprawdę żałuje, że nie spędziłem z tobą tych kilkunastu lat, ale chciałbym to wszystko naprawić. Jednak muszę mieć pewność, że ty też tego chcesz... Nie mogę cie uszczęśliwiać na siłę.

Moje serce zaczęło być kilka razy szybciej, a oczy niebezpiecznie się zaszkliły.

— Chce tego, chce — szepnąłem, ale wiedziałem, że mnie usłyszał.

Wyszedłem szybko z auta i pobiegłem do domu. W międzyczasie dostałem wiadomość od Aleksa, który chciał się ze mną spotkać za pół godziny pod moim blokiem. Chyba miałem za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień, jednak on się jeszcze nie skończył. W mojej klatce natknąłem się na mojego "fałszywego ojca" wraz z jego kumplami. Plotki w tym mieście naprawdę szybko się rozchodziły, a oni nie byli tacy głupi. Szybko dodali dwa do dwóch i doszli do wniosku, że skoro tak często spotykałem się z Aleksandrem, to muszę być taki jak on. Dopiero gdy zacząłem tracić przytomność, dali mi spokój. Przez kilka minut leżałem skulony przy schodach, starając się zdławić ból. Czułem metaliczny smak krwi w ustach, a przed oczami miałem mroczki. Mój telefon zadzwonił, jednak nie znałem numeru, dlatego nawet nie starałem się odebrać. Wstałem na nogi, przez co tylko mocniej zakręciło mi się w głowie. Oparłem się o drzwi wejściowe i wpadłem prosto na blondyna, który krzyknął na mój widok. Szybko wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon komórkowy i zadzwonił do kogoś rzucając: "Przyjedź tu natychmiast!". Po tym objął moją twarz dłońmi i ucałował czoło.

— Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę — szepnął.

Blondyn pomógł mi oprzeć się o murek i usiąść na ziemi. Oddychałem głęboko, jęcząc co chwile przez ból w płucach. Aleks patrzył na mnie przerażony, rozglądając się na boki. Do naszej dwójki zbliżała się podejrzanie wyglądająca grupa. Od razu ich poznałem. Ksawier szedł skocznym krokiem z szalonym uśmiechem na twarzy, wraz ze swoją "trupą". Oprócz Filipa, którego widziałem już wcześniej, był z nimi Łukasz i paru osiłków. Z drugiej strony biegł do nas Kordian, który wyglądał o niebo lepiej niż ostatnim razem gdy go widziałem. Już wtedy wiedziałem, że to wszystko nie skończy się dobrze.

— Uciekaj — szepnąłem do blondynka, który popatrzył się na mnie zdziwiony, ale pozostał na miejscu.

Kordian dotarł do nas jako pierwszy. Padł przede mną na kolana, a w jego oczach świeciły łzy.

— Przepraszam Marcin, naprawdę! Nie wiedziałem co on planuje! — mówił jak szalony.

— Jesteś żałosny braciszku — mruknął Ksawier, każąc jednemu dryblasowi odciągnąć od nas chłopaka. — Najpierw sprzedajesz mi o tej dwójce najlepsze informacje, a teraz oczekujesz rozgrzeszenia? — zaśmiał się.

— Wiesz dlaczego tu jesteśmy, prawda Marcinie? — mruknął znowu, podchodząc do mnie.

Rudzielec skrępował Aleksandrowi ręce, przez co lider mógł spokojnie do mnie dojść.

— Widzę, że twój tatuś już się tobą zajął — powiedział, chwytając mnie za szczękę, oglądając rany na twarzy.

— Filip?! Łukasz?! — krzyknął zdziwiony Aleks, przez co zwrócił na siebie uwagę Ksawiera.

— Ach, młody Sobesto! Tak strasznie chciałem się z tobą spotkać twarzą w twarz. Żałuje, że to będzie takie krótkie spotkanie... — mówił, wyciągając ostry nóż ze swojej kieszeni.

Zbliżył ostrze do swojej dłoni i bez problemu przeciął skórę na jej wierzchu.

— Taka ładna buzia — powiedział, zbliżając broń do policzka blondyna. — Jednak nie aż tak ładna, by nie dodać jej blizny czy dwóch.

— Ksawier! Zostaw go, proszę! — jęknąłem żałośnie. — Ze mną zrób co chcesz, ale jego zostaw, proszę. On i tak tego nie rozumie.

Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho i przejechał nożem po bladej skórze Aleksa. Na ten widok serce przestało mi bić. Wydobywając z siebie resztki sił, skoczyłem ku oprawcy, powalając go na ziemie. Potem wszystko działo się strasznie szybko. Cała grupa ruszyła prosto na nas. Ksawier umiejętnie przekręcił się na plecy, wbijając mi nóż w brzuch. Krzyknąłem głośno, automatycznie zginając się w pół. Kątek oka widziałem jak okładają Aleksandra, a bezbronny chłopak nie może nic na to poradzić. Krew zaczęła wypływać z mojej rany, przez co poczułem się dużo słabiej. Powoli traciłem przytomność, przeklinając w duchu swoją niemoc. Oczy zaczęły mi się same zamykać, a w uszach świszczało mi głucho. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą zobaczyłem, było bardzo jasne światło, które mnie oślepiło. Po tym, odpłynąłem.


	17. Rozdział 16

Przebudziłem się z bardzo głębokiego snu. Nie chciałem jeszcze wstawać, ale natrętne pikanie nie pozwoliło mi po raz kolejny odpłynąć. Głowa pulsowała mi praktycznie do rytmu, tak samo jak brzuch.

Przetarłem twarz palcami, czując lekki dyskomfort. Spróbowałem otworzyć oczy. Na początku światło kompletnie mnie oślepiło, jednak z czasem przyzwyczaiłem się do jasności. Rozejrzałem się dookoła i jęknąłem przeciągle. Znajdowałem się w najzwyklejszej szpitalnej sali, a dłonie krępowały mi różne rurki podłączone do mojego ciała. Poza mną, nikogo nie było w środku co nieszczególnie mnie zaskoczyło. Moje gardło było niesamowicie suche, dlatego wezwałem do siebie pielęgniarkę. Gdy na nią czekałem, rozejrzałem się ciekawie po pomieszczeniu. Leżałem na metalowym, niewygodnym łóżku umiejscowionym pod ścianą, na przeciwko okna. Oczywiście obok mnie nie zabrakło różnych dziwnych medycznych maszyn i małej szafki na rzeczy osobiste. Oprócz tego w sali znajdowała się szafka z lekami, zlew i dwa krzesła przeznaczone dla odwiedzających. Delikatnie, opuszkami palców, zbadałem swój brzuch, natykając się na dość spory bandaż.

Do pomieszczenia weszła przyjaźnie wyglądająca pielęgniarka, a wraz z nią Krzysztof.

\- Nareszcie się obudziłeś - powiedział, podchodząc do łóżka.

\- Mógłbym się czegoś napić? - wychrypiałem do kobiety, która uśmiechnęła się i przytaknęła.

Po chwili trzymałem w ręce szklankę wody. Wypiłem ją wolno i zwróciłem się do mężczyzny:

\- Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny?

\- Trzy dni - westchnął. - Mieliście obaj dużo szczęścia, Adam zdążył przyjechać w ostatnim momencie.

Poprawiłem się i przejechałem dłonią po włosach.

\- Co z nim? - spytałem, przygryzając wargę.

Krzysztof uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z sali bez słowa. Popatrzyłem zdziwiony na pielęgniarkę, która po zmienieniu kroplówki, również wyszła. Nie minęła chwila, a do sali wpadł zmartwiony blondynek. Wyglądał naprawdę dobrze, nie licząc paru siniaków i rozcięcia na policzku. Na sobie miał swoje zwykłe czarne dresy, co wskazywało, że nie jest pacjentem szpitala.

Bez uprzedzenia wskoczył na łóżko i przytulił się do mnie mocno. Impulsywnie syknąłem z bólu, gdy ścisnął mój brzuch.

\- Przepraszam - szepnął ze łzami w oczach.

Zachichotałem i przyciągnąłem go jeszcze bliżej. Pocałowałem delikatnie jego usta, chcąc po prostu poczuć, że ze mną jest.

\- Ciesze się, że nic ci nie jest - mruknąłem, popychając go, by położył się obok mnie.

\- Ty oberwałeś najbardziej, mi nic nie jest - odparł, głaszcząc mnie po policzku.

\- Wiesz może kiedy mnie stąd wypuszczą? - spytałem, nie chcąc rozmawiać o tamtych wydarzeniach.

\- Twój tata powiedział, że może się tobą zająć w domu, więc powinni jeszcze dzisiaj. Ogólnie słyszałem, że się nieźle wkurzył. Już rozmawiał z twoją mamą i wszystko ustalił. Co do tych chłopaków, policja zatrzymała kilku...

\- To już nie jest istotne - przerwałem mu miękko. - Przepraszam, że cie wtedy zostawiłem, już nigdy więcej nie zachowam się tak lekkomyślnie wobec ciebie.

Aleks popatrzył na mnie ze wzruszeniem w oczach.

\- Kocham Cię - szepnął.

\- Ja Ciebie też - odpowiedziałem i schowałem głowę w jego szyi.

xXx

Z ulgą zakleiłem taśmą ostatnie pudło z moimi rzeczami. Nie było tego wiele, głównie przybory szkolne i ubrania, których większości i tak się pewnie pozbędę. Krzysztof obiecał, że weźmie mnie na zakupy, co przyjąłem z niemałą ulgą. Uznał, że dzięki temu lepiej się poczuje, a ja nie oponowałem. Podpisałem jeszcze karton jako: "Zeszyty i książki" i odłożyłem koło dwóch innych.

Uśmiechnąłem się do Aleksandra, który właśnie wszedł do mojego starego i opustoszałego już pokoju.

\- Jedziemy? - zapytał, posyłając mi pełne uczucia spojrzenie.

Kiwnąłem głową i zabrałem dwa pudła, pozostawiając Aleksowi ostatnie. Mój tata czekał na nas na dole. Specjalnie poprosiłem go by nie wchodził do góry, nie chciałem, żeby patrzył na to wszystko.

Zapakowaliśmy pudła do bagażnika i wsiedliśmy do auta. Właśnie dzisiaj miałem urządzić swój nowy pokój w domu Krzysztofa, a blondynek postanowił mi w tym pomóc. Droga minęłam nam na wesołych rozmowach i przekomarzaniu się.

Kiedy dojechaliśmy na miejsce, wzięliśmy z chłopakiem moje rzeczy, a starszy mężczyzna poszedł zrobić nam coś do jedzenia. Pomieszczenie nie różniło się od mojej poprzedniej wizyty. Odłożyliśmy kartony na ziemie, zabierając się za kupione przez Krzysztofa rzeczy. Były tam różne dodatkowe przedmioty i ozdoby, takie jak pościel, różnego rodzaju pudełka, w których mogłem trzymać swoje rzeczy oraz bibeloty czy obrazki do powieszenia na ścianę. Były też farby, którymi razem z Aleksem chcieliśmy ozdobić główną ścianę. Uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie i rozłożyliśmy folie ochronną dookoła, by nic nie pobrudzić. Zgarnęliśmy farby oraz pędzle i zabraliśmy się do pracy. Malowaliśmy różne ciekawe wzory, konstelacje czy po prostu śmieszne rysunki. Na koniec dodaliśmy parę skrzydlatych słów i odcisnęliśmy swoje dłonie. Wyglądało to naprawdę dobrze.

Umyliśmy się, gdyż pod czas tej zabawy nie sposób było się nie pobrudzić i posprzątaliśmy cały pozostawiony bałagan. Potem założyliśmy pościel oraz poukładaliśmy moje rzeczy w biurku i szafie. Pomieszczenie nadal wyglądało dość pusto, ale było dużo przytulniej niż wcześniej. W końcu położyliśmy się padnięci na wielkim łóżku. Aleksander położył głowę na mojej klatce i wtulił się we mnie. Rozczochrałem mu włosy.

Leżeliśmy tak kilkanaście minut w ciszy, ciesząc się sobą nawzajem. Po tym krótkim czasie, Krzysztof zawołał nas na kolacje. Podnieśliśmy się z materaca, złączając automatycznie nasze palce. Nie miałem zamiaru już nigdy więcej ukrywać tego, co do niego czułem, dlatego konsekwentnie trwałem w tym postanowieniu, by nigdy więcej go nie zranić. Czekała nas jeszcze konfrontacja z rówieśnikami ze szkoły, ale czując wsparcie mojego taty, blondynka i jego rodziców, nie miałem się czego bać.

Zeszliśmy na dół, kierując się prosto do kuchni. Czekała na nas pyszna domowa pizza. Zabraliśmy talerze oraz szklanki do salonu, gdzie rozsiedliśmy się na kanapie. Spędziliśmy w trójkę naprawdę miły wieczór, zwyczajnie oglądając telewizje. Niestety, w końcu Aleks musiał wrócić do domu, gdyż następnego dnia mieliśmy szkołę. Odprowadziłem go do drzwi i pocałowałem na pożegnanie. Zassałem jego dolną wargę, przez co uśmiechnął się słodko.

Gdy wyszedł, wyszczerzyłem się do swojego odbicia w lustrze. Moje życie zapowiadało się naprawdę nieźle.

xXx

Wstałem rano budząc się w swoim nowym pokoju. Mimowolnie westchnąłem z zadowolenia. Wziąłem szybki prysznic i wcisnąłem na siebie obcisłe czarne spodnie oraz ciepły szary sweter. Spakowałem jeszcze książki do plecaka i zszedłem na dół. Zastałem mojego tatę w kuchni, gdzie nakładał nam na talerze naleśniki.

\- Dzień dobry - przywitałem się wesoło, zajmując miejsce przy stole.

\- Hej - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Jak ci się spało?

\- Bardzo dobrze, dziękuje - odparłem, pochłaniając jedzenie.

\- Masz wszystko? Wyjeżdżamy za dziesięć minut.

Kiwnąłem głową i uśmiechnąłem się do siedzącego na przeciwko mnie Krzysztofa. On odpowiedział tym samym, a dodatkowo rozczochrał mi pieszczotliwie włosy.

Po skończonym posiłku ubraliśmy się ciepło i zabrawszy wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, wyszliśmy na dwór. Do szkoły, od nowego domu, miałem piętnaście minut drogi autem, więc nie musieliśmy się spieszyć.

Przed budynkiem czekał na mnie Aleksander. Przytuliłem do siebie jego wysportowane ciało, ucałowałem czubek głowy i po spleceniu naszych dłoni razem, skierowaliśmy się w stronę wejścia. Może powinienem być choć trochę zdenerwowany lub przejęty, ale nie byłem. Czułem się lekko mając go przy sobie, nic więcej się nie liczyło.

Przekroczyliśmy razem próg szkoły. Od razu poczułem na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia. Przełknąłem ślinę i uśmiechnąłem się do przestraszonego blondyna. Poszliśmy razem do szatni, a potem odprowadziłem Aleksa pod jego klasę. Gdy znajdowaliśmy się przy drzwiach, poczułem mocne szarpnięcie. W błyskawicznym tempie zostałem przyszpilony do ściany. Popatrzyłem zlękniony na mojego oprawce, rozpoznając w nim Tomka. Z jego twarzy nie dało się nic wyczytać, ale reszta chłopaków, których dostrzegłem za jego plecami, uśmiechała się przyjaźnie.

\- Dlaczego ukrywałeś przed nami tego cudownego chłopca? - powiedział, po czym zaśmiał się i rozczochrał moje włosy.

Aleks bardzo szybko złapał dobry kontakt z całą grupą, co tylko utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że wszystko będzie dobrze.


	18. Epilog

Nieskończoną ilość stron

Zapisaliśmy swoimi uczuciami

Lecz teraz weny brak

Zostawiam więc pustą kartkę...

To już rok odkąd zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy. Całe trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni spędzonych głównie na myśleniu o nim. Wydawać by się mogło, że jest to monotonne, ale to nieprawda. Każdy jego uśmiech, dotyk czy słowo, sprawiało, że miałem chęć wstawać kolejnego dnia z łóżka, by jeszcze raz poczuć to szczęście, które mi dawał. Przez ten czas wiele się zmieniło. Obaj w pewnym sensie dorośliśmy. Nasz związek nie mógł polegać jedynie na głupim zauroczeniu, zbyt wiele ryzykowaliśmy. Cieszyłem się, że wyszło tak a nie inaczej. Moje życie stanęło do góry nogami, ale taka pozycja była dla mnie właściwa. Dopiero niedawno zrozumiałem, że miałem przy sobie największy skarb świata - moją miłość. Dla niektórych pewnie to banalne, ale ja przyjąłem to z zaskoczeniem. W końcu do mnie dotarło, że już nic innego nie powinno się dla mnie liczyć, bo wszystko jest w porządku, kiedy on jest przy mnie.

Pędzę do naszej kryjówki

Którą wypełnia wspomnień czar

Biegnę na wzgórze gdzie horyzont lśni

a niebo jest tak przerażająco błękitne...

Siedzieliśmy na kocu przy dębie, na wzgórzu przy domu Aleksandra. Jak kiedyś obok nas leżały różne rzeczy do jedzenia, które czekały na chwilę uwagi, która jak na razie skupiała się jedynie na nas nawzajem. Blondyn ułożył się wygodnie między moimi nogami, opierając się plecami o moją klatkę piersiową. Urosłem przez te kilka miesięcy nieco, przez co bez problemu mogłem oprzeć podbródek o jego głowę. Wpatrywaliśmy się w jeden z wybiegów, na którym znajdował się Intro wraz z małym Nity. Kary konik zdążył już trochę podrosnąć, a Aleks chciał go wytrenować na wzór swojego konia. Byłem dumny, że mój źrebak tak szybko się rozwijał i uczył. Nadanie imienia przyszło mi łatwo, nawet nie musiałem się długo zastanawiać.

Westchnąłem ciężko, wdychając zapach mojego chłopaka. Oplotłem go ramionami i przyciągnąłem jeszcze bliżej. Przygryzając jego ucho, wyszeptałem: Kocham cie.

Nigdy nie zapomnę naszych marzeń i nadziei

Którymi dzieliliśmy się tamtego dnia

To moje najcenniejsze wspomnienia

To tak naprawdę znalazłem szczęście...

Siedziałem w swoim pokoju, trzymając wielki album na kolanach. Razem z Aleksem zaczęliśmy go tworzyć zaraz po nowym roku. Było w nim pełno naszych zdjęć, cytatów z naszych rozmów, wydruki wiadomości z telefonów czy różne inne pierdoły, jak bilety do kina, czy jakieś śmieszne obrazki. Zazwyczaj to Aleksander trzymał go w swoim domu, ale poprosiłem go, by pożyczył mi książkę na kilka dni. Chciałem zrobić mu wyjątkowy prezent i miałem nadzieje, że właśnie taki będzie. Wyciągnąłem z etażerki małe granatowe pudełeczko. Otworzyłem je drżącymi dłońmi, upewniając się, że błyskotka nadal tam jest. Była to mała zawieszka przedstawiająca globus, a na jej tyle były wygrawerowane słowa: Jesteś moim światem.

Sztuczne ognie spowiły czarne niebo

a czas mknął jak wiatr

Tyle miłych chwil radosnych momentów

które dzieliliśmy ze sobą w naszej sekretnej kryjówce...

Zaczynaliśmy nowy rozdział w naszym wspólnym życiu. Oboje mieliśmy pójść do nowych szkół: ja - do liceum, a blondyn się przeniósł, by być blisko mnie. Kolejne starcie z rzeczywistością przyprawiało nas o dreszcze, ale dopóki byliśmy razem, nic nie mogło się złego stać.

Uśmiechnąłem się do Aleksandra, którego odprowadziłem pod wejście do placówki. Pokochają cie, tak jak ja - powiedziałem i pocałowałem go w policzek. Chłopak uśmiechnął się słodko, jak to miał w zwyczaju i poszedł w stronę drzwi. Westchnąłem dumny i wróciłem do samochodu. Tomek, Mikołaj oraz Kordian postanowili nas wspierać w tym dniu. Byłem wdzięczny losowi za tak wspaniałych przyjaciół oraz całą resztę. Czasami życie prowadzi nas krętymi ścieżkami, ale - prędzej czy później - dojdziemy do celu.

Twoje szczere "dziękuje" towarzyszyło mi

nawet u kresu mej drogi

To moje najcenniejsze wspomnienia.


End file.
